MI DESTINO EN MANOS DE UN PIRATA
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Kagome Williams es una joven de sociedad que esta a punto de casarse con el Comodoro Bankotsu, El día del boda es secuetrada por un pirata...
1. Inicio

_**Capítulo 1**_

_- Padre, entiende que mi decisión está tomada y me iré con él_

_-Si eso es lo que quieres vete, pero toma en cuenta que no solo arruinaras mi vida si no la vida de mi nieto, esa vida que llevas en tu vientre- señaló el vientre de su hija_

_ -¿Y mi vida padre? Desde que me entregué a ese pirata, mi vida ha sido..._

_-Te entregaste a un hombre sin escrúpulos ¿Qué querías? _

_-Me entregue por amor, por eso me voy, porque no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo, quiero verlo alejado de todo esto y más de la vida pirata que podría llevar_

_-¿Esa es tu última palabra Sara?_

_- Si- ella asintió segura de su decisión - Es mi última palabra_

_-Bien, si es lo que deseas, vete, pero olvida que me tienes como padre y que desconoceré a ese nieto que llevas en tu vientre_

_ -Adiós padre _

_Sin pensarlo Sara se dio la vuelta y se alejó de su padre lo mas rápido posible, tal vez el tendría razón, viviría desdichada por el resto de su vida a lado de un hombre al que no amaría nunca como amo a ese pirata, pero de algo estaba segura, su hija o hijo llevaría una vida buena lejos de la piratería..._

_18 Años después _

_El suave viento se colaba por una ventana haciendo elevar aquellas cortinas blancas transparentes, el sol comenzaba a salir y sus rayos se colaban junto con ese viento._

_Una joven de pelo azabache dormía no muy bien ya que ese día no era tan especial para ella, porque al día siguiente se casaría con un hombre al que no amaba._

_Tocaron a la puerta y una mujer de unos 50 o 65 años se adentraba al interior de la habitación de la joven. _

_-Veo que ya te levantaste- entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella_

_-Buenos días nana – le dio los buenos días sin ánimos y esto la nana lo notó_

_-¿Qué tienes pequeña?, Vamos cuéntaselo a la anciana Kaede _

_-Tú sabes lo que me pasa, sabes perfectamente que no me quiero casar con Bankotsu –una lagrima comenzó a salir _

_-Kagome no se qué decirte, desgraciadamente tus decisiones las toma por ti tu padre y el decide con quien te casas o no _

_-Eso es lo más injusto de todo esto – limpiando las lágrimas que se habían salido de sus ojos_

_Un barco rompía las enormes olas que lo azotaban con furia, al lado del timón se encontraba un pirata sintiendo la brisa fresca de la mañana, ¿Recordar? Odiaba esos momentos en que recordaba lo que aquella mujer fría le había hecho, le entregó su corazón y ella lo rompió en pedazos, por eso era así, frió y orgulloso._

_-Veo que aquí esta capitán - un hombre de pelo negro se acercaba a el y se puso a su lado_

_-Miroku, cuantas veces te debo decir que no me digas capitán, dime Inuyasha_

_-Como tú digas Inuyasha_

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el capitán del barco _

_-Se nos agotan provisiones en especial el ron...- preocupado ya que sin ron las rutinas de vigilancia por la noche no serian las mismas_

_-Pues en esa caso vamos a un puerto por provisiones - Inuyasha vio extraño a su amigo - ¿Hay algo más, Miroku?_

_-Inuyasha el único puerto cercano es el de Port Royal_

_Al escuchar ese nombre su rostro se puso serio, sus ojos se incendiaron y mostraron coraje, sabía que el hombre que le había quitado el amor de su vida vivía en ese lugar._

_-Lo ves, te lo dije, no tiene caso ir a ese puerto, hay otros cercanos, que importa esperar 2 0 3 días mas..._

_-Iremos – interrumpió a su segundo al mando mientras lo miraba de una manera_

_-Pero...- Miroku al sentir su mirada fulminante casi se moría de un infarto, hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada y quedarse callado _

_-Dije que iremos y fin de la discusión – se levantó de su asintió y se fue directo a su camarote_

_Miroku solo lo siguió con la mirada y negó con la cabeza, solo esperaba que al llegar a ese puerto no se encontrara con su rival._

_-Creo que no será buena idea ir a ese lugar después de lo…_

_Luego de un día muy agitado para Kagome y Kaede, era justo ya un descanso, ya que habían estado de un lugar a otro afinando los últimos detalles para la boda que se realizaría al día siguiente. _

_Antes de irse a dormir Kaede sacó un pañuelo color verde y se lo entregó a Kagome._

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y abrió el pañuelo, sus ojos se deslumbraron al ver un medallón en forma de estrella con un diamante rojo de la misma figura._

_-Que hermoso– dijo sin dejar de ver el medallón_

_-Se llama la estrella roja del oriente – comentó su nana_

_-¿Es tuyo? - miró a su nana un instante y volvió a contemplar el objeto _

_-No – la anciana negó con la cabeza -Era de tu madre, ella me pidió que te lo entregara el día de tu boda - se acercó más a ella y tomó sus manos - Este medallón es parte de tu pasado, presente y futuro _

_-¿Qué dices? - confundida - No te entiendo Kaede_

_-Luego entenderás – ella esbozó una sonrisa - Pero porque mejor no descansas, mañana será un día muy difícil _

_-Si será un día muy difícil, en el cual tenga que decir "si acepto" - caminó hacia la cama y se acomodó entre las sabanas dispuesta a dormir- Gracias kaede por dármelo, mañana lo usaré _

_-Te veras hermosa con el Kagome – esbozó una sonrisa y luego se retiró de la habitación para dejar dormir a la futura novia._

_Kaede se había ido dejándola sola en su habitación, entre aquellas cuatro paredes se sentía prisionera y sólo esperaba que un milagro ocurriera para que evitara casase con un hombre al que no amaba y que por si fuera poco odiaba._

_Tomó el medallón que su nana le había dado, y cuando los rayos de la luna traspasaron por el diamante un destelló rojo iluminó la habitación. _

_-Solo dame un milagro – rogó ella _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Un barco se aproximaba por el horizonte de Port Royal, sus velas color Guindo, todos los acabados de madera del barco eran en negro y la figura que acompañaba el barco era la de una sirena con un rostro triste… todo esto denotaba algo obscuro y sobre todo dejaba a la imaginación sobre como era la actitud del capitán de ese navío.

-no puede ser- dijo un muchacho mientras corría a la orilla del puerto para poder alcanzar a ver el navío más de cerca- es el barco tessaiga – grito más fuerte para que sus demás amigos lo escucharan mientras señalaba el barco

-es el capitán Inuyasha – otro muchacho se acerco a el y lo acompaño a ver como se aproximaba ese barco

Después de varios minutos el navío toco tierra e inuyasha bajaba del barco seguido de su tripulación mientras saludaban a los que se habían acercado a saludar.

-bien ustedes a comprar provisiones – señalo a un grupo – y el otro resto a cuidar el barco

-¿y tu que vas hacer inuyasha? – lo interrogo Miroku

-iré a la cantina – esbozo una sonrisa y se encamino a una más cercano

-yo iré contigo – corrió para alcánzalo

Ambos entraron a la cantina y se sorprendieron al ver que no había ninguna sola alma en ese lugar, se miraron uno al otro y posteriormente eligieron un lugar que estaría cerca de la puerta con una ventana que daba a la vista al barco.

Justo en ese momento se les acerco un borracho ahogado en alcohol y tomo a inuyasha por el hombro.

-pe..ro miren l..o que ven missssss ojossssss , elll capitán Inuyasssshaa, Que gusssto verlo_ tocando el hombro del capitán y sentándose a lado de Miroku e Inuyasha

-estas borracho como siempre totosai – retiro la mano del borracho de su hombro y se cruzo de brazos

Una mesera izo su aparición llevando con ella una botella de ron y dos copas, Inuyasha sirvió un poco de ron en una de las copas, pero antes de que se llevara el alcohol a su boca totosai le arrebato la copa y la bebió toda.

-primero los mayores – esbozo una media sonrisa mientras observaba a totosai beber otro trago de Ron

-grassias capiitan – se sirvió otro trago de ron en la copa y de un solo golpe lo bebió

- veo que tu nunca cambias tus buenos hábitos de beber totosai - Miroku golpeo levemente su hombro, inuyasha solo se dedico a verlo - ¿que chismes nos tienes?

-muchoss, por ejemplo saben que hoy se casa en comodoro Bankotsu con una bella doncella

Inuyasha al escuchar ese nombre se acerco a totosai y lo acerco cara a cara tomándolo de su camiseta

-repite lo que has dicho – tomo a totosai por la cuello de la camisa

-lo que escucha, esta noche el comodoro Bankotsu se casara con una doncella llamada Kagome Williams – fue tanto el impulso y el miedo que provoco Inuyasha que impulsaron que hablara bien

-la hija del gobernador - interrumpió Miroku

-así es, pero la doncella no esta muy contenta con la boda - continuo totosai

-¿y donde se casara? – pregunto Inuyasha quien aun seguía sosteniendo a Totosai por el cuello de su camisa

-que se yo, en las afueras de la ciudad o no se

Inuyasha soltó al borracho y giro la vista hacia el otro lado de la cantina y observo a dos meseras conversando muy alegremente, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se acerco a ellas.

-alguna de ustedes dos sabe de casualidad donde se casa el comodoro Bankotsu – pregunto mientras miraba a los dos meseras a los ojos

-se casara en las afueras de la ciudad capitán – intervino una - sigue todo el camino como si fuera al castillo del gobernador, pero se va todo derecho y el mismo camino lo llevara hasta una hacienda que tiene una iglesia, no tiene pierde ya que es la única señor_ regalándole una sonrisa

-gracias señoritas, son muy amables

Inuyasha saco una bolsita y saco 3 monedas de oro y se las regalo a las dos meseras, posterior mente se dio la vuelta y camino hacia los dos hombres que estaban en la mesa.

-ve con la tripulación y diles que se pongan elegantes, iremos a una boda…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola … espero que estén muy bien… aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, espero les guste **

**Capitulo 3**

-ve con la tripulación y diles que se pongan elegante, iremos a una boda – camino hacia la salida y Miroku fue tras de el

-¿estas loco? Acaso no sabes el peligro que corremos Inuyasha

-lo se, pero ese maldito no va a ser feliz de eso me encargo y me encargare toda mi vida, jure venganza y eso es lo que haré, por eso ve con la tripulación, yo iré a rentar unos caballos que nos lleven a ese lugar, entendido - saliéndose de sus casillas

-esta bien capitán, como usted lo ordene - ambos se separaron

**……………………**

Se miraba al espejo mientras observaba su hermoso vestido de novia color perla.

-si acepto, si acepto, si acepto.... – practicaba el ultimo dialogo que iba a decir en la ceremonia

Su amiga sango estaba a lado de ella y solo se hecho a reír

-¿por qué te ríes? – pregunto

-por nada, vamos kagome, casarse no es tan malo después de todo – tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga

-sango, no es malo cuando amas a la persona – entre suspiros le respondió a su amiga – sabes perfectamente que no amo a Bankotsu

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de contrabando resbalando por las mejillas de Kagome, Sango tomo un pañuelo y las seco.

-escucha, si quieres huir hazlo ahora y no te detengas, pero si no quieres hacerlo entonces cásate

Llamaron a la puerta, era una de las damas de honor de kagome, quien iba por ella para llevarla a la iglesia.

-ya es hora kagome - dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes detrás de la puerta

-gracias ayame, en seguida bajo – fingió una sonrisa

Ayame cerró la puerta dejando a sango y kagome solas por un momento. Se levanto del sofá en donde estaba sentada y toco el medallón que colaba de su cuello.

-al menos mi madre me acompañara en mi camino hacia la muerte - se acomodo su velo y este se deslizo por todo el vestido

-veo que tomaste tu decisión y no te digo nada, solo quiere que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo_ - sango la abrazo por ultima ocasión y ambas salieron de la habitación

-gracias sango

Y así ambas salieron de la habitación para ir a su destino.

**………...**

Detrás de los arbustos los tripulantes, el segundo al mando y el capitán observaban como los invitados entraban a la iglesia.

-por lo que veo ya va a comenzar, bien cada quien tiene su guión en esta obra, no quiero que maten a nadie... solo den miedo - dio las ultimas instrucciones –cuando estén en la parte de "yo acepto..." es cuando actuaremos

-entendido, pero yo que haré - a Miroku le encantaba el plan pero el quería tener participación

-tu Miroku, le apuntaras con tu pistola al gobernador y así tendrás sometidos a todos los guardias, cuando yo me halla llevado a la novia esperen 10 minutos para darme tiempo de escapar y después retírense- inuyasha contemplo las miradas de sus tripulantes_ si entendieron asientan y retírense

Todos asintieron y tomaron su puesto, inuyasha se quedo recargado en un árbol, observando la llegada de la novia, la vio bajar del carruaje, el velo no cubría su rostro así que alcanzaba apreciar la exquisitez y belleza de esa mujer.

-que... hermosa - dando un paso hacia adelante y luego hacía atrás, movió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

La observo entrar a la iglesia, luego de una larga espera Miroku le hizo una seña a Inuyasha que la hora de hacerse presente había llegado, tomo su pistola y con toda confianza camino hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

-kagome, aceptas a Bankotsu como tu futuro esposo para amarlo y.....

-kagome, aceptas a Bankotsu como tu futuro esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

-s…

**¿Kagome dirá el si acepto??? O ¿Inuyasha interrumpirá???**

**Ya se que esta cortito el capitulo , pero a medida que avanza la historia les prometo que van a estar largos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, espero que estén bien, aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro… espero que les guste =) … nos vemos en otro capi**

**Capitulo 4**

-s...- no alcanzo a formular la frase que estaba practicando en su habitación ya que una voz que provenía de la puerta la interrumpió

-siento la interrupción, pero llegue tarde - inuyasha estaba parado en la iglesia y caminaba hacia el altar hasta estar frente a frente con Bankotsu y su prometida

Observo la figura masculina que se aproximaba hacia el altar, era un hombre alto, pelo plateado y ojos dorados como sol, al verlo casi se desmayaba de la impresión pero guardo su compostura.

-tu – Bankotsu al verlo desenvaino su espada como defensa

-si fuera tu no lo haría - inuyasha le apunto con la pistola en la cabeza

-por favor hijo, no derrames sangre inocente en la casa del señor_ rogó el sacerdote para que inuyasha no lo matara

Kagome solo contemplaba las miradas de odio que se lanzaban Bankotsu y ese sujeto desconocido para ella.

-descuide sacerdote que no voy hacer nada, este sujeto no merece morir en lugares como este – siguió apuntándole a Bankotsu con la pistola sin dejarlo de ver

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Bankotsu

-haciéndote lo mismo que tu me hiciste hace 10 años – esbozo una sonrisa – tu – se dirigió a kagome – acércate

El padre de kagome al ver la situación intento ponerse de pie pero Miroku lo apunto con su pistola directo al corazón.

-será mejor que permanezca sentado gobernador

-maldito – le dijo el gobernador a Miroku

Kagome e inuyasha intercambiaron miradas y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-que vengas aquí te digo - apuntándole con su pistola en la frente de la joven

Kagome solo cerro los puños y vio que toda la iglesia estaba rodeada de esos hombres, si se negaba el la mataría, pero cualquier cosa seria mejor con tal de no casarse con Bankotsu, dio pasos lentos hasta incorporarse del lado del capitán, el la coloco en frente suyo y le apunto en la cabeza con la pistola.

-no tienes que hacer esto - le dijo con toda tranquilidad del mundo

-cállate que nadie pidió tu opinión - le contesto gritándole – damas y caballeros, siento haber interrumpido esta boda, pero la novia y yo nos vamos... espero verlos pronto - tomo a kagome del brazo y se la llevo.

Ningún invitado o guardia podría moverse y hacer algo, ya que eran muchos piratas que los apuntaban con el arma.

-¿me vas a matar? - le preguntaba el padre de kagome a Miroku que este solo esbozo una sonrisa

-no tiene caso matarlo gobernador, bien tripulación es hora de irnos -

Todos guardaron sus armas y se retiraron lo más rápido posible.

Inuyasha y kagome llegaron a donde estaba el barco, el bajo del caballo y se dirigió a kagome.

-baja - estirando los brazos

-no - se negó

-escucha no me hagas perder la paciencia así que baja en este momento ahora - mirandola con unos ojos dorados tan intensos

-prefiero que pierdas la paciencia a que yo baje - mirándolo furiosa a los ojos.

Inuyasha solo esbozo una sonrisa, nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto como hasta ahora.

-de que te ríes, eres tonto o que - al verlo con una sonrisa en los labios, cielos casi se derretía ese hombre era guapo, pero periferia su orgullo

-de que nunca había visto a una damisela tan enojona como tu - tomo las riendas y ofreciéndole la mano - así que baja ahora - su voz cambio a una agresiva

Kagome bajo de un salto del caballo, cayendo en los brazos fuertes de aquel pirata, pero nada dócil la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el barco.

-"en que te has metido Kagome Williams" –pensó para ella misma

-ahora sube al barco – volvió a ordenar Inuyasha

-no pienso subir - llevándole la contra

-sube o en este mismo momento juro que te mato - saco su pistola y la apunto a su frente

-vamos hazlo, dispárame, me prefiero mil veces muerta a que subirme en un barco lleno de piratas

-¿segura de lo estas diciendo?

-completamente

-correcto – guardo la pistola en su pantalón, tomo a kagome y la recargo en su hombro derecho - si no es por las buenas será por las malas

-oye bájame, exijo que me bajes ahora - golpeando la espalda su secuestrador

-cállate niña, deja de gritar

Subieron por las escaleras de madera hasta la cubierta del barco e Inuyasha la dejo caer con el suave delicado suelo.

-auch... al menos se delicado - quejándose de su brusquedad

Inuyasha la ignoro así que en un descuido por parte de Inuyasha kagome se levanto y salió corriendo del barco bajando las escaleras, pero a mediación algo se abalanzo contra ella e izo que cayera otra vez al suelo.

-mala idea para una joven - sosteniendo las manos de kagome contra el suelo

-quítateme de encima, me estas asfixiando - moviéndose de lado a lado para que el se quitara

-no, si prometes no huir - acercándose al odio de la joven y haciéndose mas pesado para que kagome se cansara de forcejear

-"en cuanto te me quitas de enzima salgo huyendo y pido ayuda" – pensó mientras lo veía a los ojos- te prometo que no voy a huir - dejo de forcejear contra ese hombre que era mas pesado que ella

-eres una mentirosa, acaso me crees tonto

-¿a que te refríes? – pregunto

-a que si yo me quito, saldrás huyendo de nuevo - Inuyasha se levanto y le ofreció la mano - vamos levántate, tenemos que irnos

Kagome lo vio y sin pensarlo le dio la mano y ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia el barco.

El resto de la tripulación habían llegado primero que ellos y solo los observaban subir y notaban que el ánimo del capitán no era muy agradable.

-hasta que alguien se le pone del tu a tu al capitán, no crees Miroku – dijo entre sonrisas el más joven de los piratas

-si shippo, yo también pienso lo mismo

Ambos observaron como inuyasha dirigía a la joven mujer debajo de cubierta y la llevaba al que era su camerino.

-no es espacioso pero es cómodo, que tenga buenas noches señorita - salió del camarote y cerro la puerta.

-maldito pirata, me las pagara ese imbécil - observo a los lados del camarote vio la cama y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella dejándose caer y llorar amargamente

**------------**

Habían llegado de la iglesia a la casa de gobernador Williams, Bankotsu había ordenado que tuvieran todo listo para zarpar al día siguiente en busca de kagome.

-escúchame Bankotsu, quiero a mi hija de regreso a casa y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, no la quiero ver en manos de un pirata - su mirada era seria y firme, sabia que si kagome se encontraba con parte de su pasado lo odiaría para toda la vida

-no se preocupe, no me detendré hasta buscar a mi prometida y traerla de regreso, esa es una promesa - levantándose de la silla se dirigió a la perta para retirase

-mas te vale o no hay boda con ella - sentencio al final

**--------------**

Es a misma noche después de tanto llorar se dio cuenta que aun seguía en el mismo camarote, se levanto de la cama y miro a su alrededor, primero contemplo las sabanas rojas de seda que estaban tendidas sobre la cama, luego camino hacia el enorme escritorio que estaba en frente de ella, contemplo una puerta que estaba a un lado de este pero no le hizo mucho caso, así que camino hacia la otra puerta del camarote y se sorprendió al ver que no tenia seguro.

Camino hacia cubierta con mucho cuidado de nos ser descubierta, contemplo un par de hombres que estaban discutiendo por alguna tontería así que permaneció en su lugar hasta que dichos hombres se alejaron, acto seguido salió disparada hacia cubierta y sin pensarlo estaba a punto de saltar del navío pero...

"-total que mas da, alguien me vera y me rescatara" – pensando en las mínimas posibilidades de que eso pasaría

-si fuera tu no lo haría…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-si fuera tu no lo haría – una voz se escucho detrás de ella

-"maldición"- se pensó así misma, esa voz se había convertido en la más fastidiosa y odiada durante las horas que llevaba en ese barco.

Giro sobre sus talones y hay estaba el, con una personalidad tan autoritaria que la hacia estremecer, si no la hubiera secuestrado de ese modo era probable que ese hombre se llevara su corazón, sacudió la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos.

-¿hacer que? – al final hablo, claro que con algo de nerviosismo al ver que el se acercaba tan sigilosamente hacia ella

-saltar, crees que no tenia contemplada la posibilidad de que intentarías algo realmente estúpido

-no es estupidez, si no mas bien es una posibilidad de escape

-ja, intentando saltar al mar desde un barco ¿le llamas escapar?, si fueras mas lista que yo habrías robado un bote

-cualquier método de escape es bueno, y si, soy mas lista que tu, por eso no he tomado un bote, acaso no crees que pensé la posibilidad de que cualquiera de ustedes escuchara los movimientos

Inuyasha le aplaudió a la chica mientras se sentaba en un cañón para contemplarla.

-al menos no tienes la cabeza hueca.... si piensas – dándose un ligero golpecito con un dedo a la cabeza

Esto enfureció mucho a kagome a tal punto de quererle dar una cachetada pero inuyasha detuvo su muñeca y la acerco hacia el.

-eres un estúpido pirata mal nacido

-mira niña ya vasta de insultos, da gracias que te haya visto antes de que saltaras, en el mar hay tantos peligros de día y mas de noche, no sabrías a donde irías y mucho peor corres el riesgo de que seas secuestrada por piratas..... no tan caballerosos como yo

-¿te llamas a ti mismo caballero?

-no lo soy, pero a comparación de los demás soy piadoso

-lo dudo, eres el típico pirata que toma las cosas sin permiso, ¿acaso me preguntaste si quería irme contigo?, no, me tomaste de la nada y me trajiste aquí

-discúlpame, la próxima vez te pregunto si quieres que te secuestre – diciéndolo en forma sarcástica

-que sarcástico – le molestaba su actitud

-y lo puedo ser aun mas

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los dos, en donde sus miradas sacaban llamaradas de fuego que podían fulminar a cualquiera que pasaba a un lado de ellos, ese juego de voluntades era más divertido de lo que parecía.

En la esquina estaba su segundo al mando acompañado del más joven de la tripulacion, ambos contemplaban a esa divertida pareja que peleaba.

-oye Miroku, ya vite como saca esa señorita de sus casillas al capitán?

-así es mi querido shippo, por fin inuyasha encontró un muro en donde estamparse- esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción

-no se te hace parecida a k....

-shippo recuerda que ella no puede ser nombrada en este barco, no olvides cuanto daño le causo al capitán

-lo se, aunque si lo vemos desde otro angula, esa mujer que esta con el seria la pareja perfecta ¿no lo crees?

-yo también creo lo mismo shippo, yo también

Volviendo con nuestro divertido duelo entre pirata y damisela, kagome no soportaba la idea de estar secuestrada, por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto se preguntaba ¿por qué a mi?, estaba ante algunas posibilidades:

"1)intentar escapar de nuevo? ---- no, fue un fracaso"

"2)matar a ese pirata mientras este dormido--- pudiera ser"

"3)negociar su libertad – sin duda es la mejor opción"

Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en la opción dos, era tentadora la idea pero no era una asesina así que solo negociaría su libertad a cualquier precio

-¿cuanto quieres por liberarme?- de esta forma iniciaba su negociación

-¿cuanto quieres por liberarme?- de esta forma iniciaba su negociación

-¿perdón?- confundido ante la pregunta

-si, ¿cuanto quieres por liberarme? – volvió a preguntar

-créeme, no necesito dinero y mas si esta manchado – evadiendo el tema de su liberación

-¿manchado?

-si, maldito, sucio, lleno de sangre y sobre todo ganado a base de trampas

Esto enfureció a kagome, su padre se ganaba el dinero de la manera mas honrada, ese pirata no tenia derecho de hablar así.

-mi dinero no esta maldito, mi padre se lo gana limpiamente –defendiendo el apellido Williams

- niña, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu padre y mucho menos de ese mal nacido de Bankotsu

-oye, ya basta, deja de insultar a los que me rodean, yo no he dicho nada malo de ti y de tu tripulación para que me vengas a restregar en la cara los insultos

-pues déjame recordarte que hace un momento me llamaste "estúpido pirata mal nacido" así que estamos a mano –

Kagome intento darle una cachetada con la otra mano que estaba en libertad, pero inuyasha fue más rápido que ella y la tomo de la muñeca.

-creo que ya es hora que se valla a dormir señorita Williams, ha tenido un día muy agitado

La tomo entre sus brazos llevándola al camarote que le fue asignado, entro con ella aun en brazos y la dejo caer ferozmente a la cama, ella le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-esta noche creo que no cenaras

-no me interesa -respondió con indiferencia

-bueno, te dejo para que descanses

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero la voz de ella lo hizo girar para intercambiar miradas.

-me has hecho pensar en la segunda opción – se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el

-¿y cual era esa segunda opción? Si se puede saber- cruzando sus brazos y escuchando con atención

-matarte

Inuyasha la miro por un segundo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas casi a punto de llorar

-¿que es lo gracioso?- pregunto

Inuyasha aun no guardaba la compostura lo que lo desconcertó de todo y kagome le tomo la daga que llevaba en su cinturón y se la coloco bajo la barbilla.

-¿acaso no crees que soy capaz de matarte si no me liberas? – Lo miro con sus ojos color chocolate que solo destilaban odio hacia ese pirata

Inuyasha había cesado la risa ante la amenaza de kagome, cielos esta mujer sin duda tenia carácter a pesar de su corta edad, pero el carácter no era nada en comparación con años de pelea, así que la dejo que disfrutara el momento unos segundos para luego quitarle la daga muy fácil.

-oh, y que me vas hacer- le siguió el cuento, subió las manos hacia la altura de su cabeza y la dejo gozar de su "victoria"

-esto, matarte – mientras rozaba con el filo de la daga el cuello del capitán, en ese momento sentía victoriosa, por fin lo estaba amenazando como el la amenazo cuando estaban en la iglesia

-tan solo observa mis pequeños y ligeros movimientos – deslizo las manos con facilidad y hacia la daga y se la quito sin que se diera cuenta – lo vez, soy mas rápido que tu – la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el- admiro tu valentía, pero eso no te salvara de nada – se perdió en sus ojos color chocolate al igual que ella y…- que tenga buenas noches señorita Williams - para después soltarla y caminar hacia la puerta

-lo dudo, el solo hecho de pensar que estoy en un barco lleno de piratas, hace que quiera devolver el estomago – le dijo con frialdad

-pues si piensa devolver haré que limpie su suciedad – hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejándola sola.

-ay, que grosero este tipo – Camino hacia la cama y se sentó, contemplo por un momento el medallón y suspiro…-¿Qué hago en un barco lleno de piratas? – suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, cerro los ojos y se quedo completamente dormida

Salía enfurecido de ese camarote, es más nunca en su corta vida se le había visto de esa manera, ni la mas delicada mujer le había hecho enojar como esa niña.

-Inuya…- lo interrumpió Miroku

-QUE!!!!- le contesto enojado

-nada

-si no tienes nada que decir no molestes- lo miro a los ojos una vez y se retiro a su otro camerino.

Miroku no sabia si enojarse por la manera en que le contesto o reírse por la actitud que tenía así que solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

-nunca lo había visto así – y lo vio alejarse

Llego a su camarote, se desabrocho el cinturón junto con su espada mientras los dejaba caer en un sillón, camino hacia el escritorio, tomo una botella de ron y se acomodo en la silla y se dejaba relajar por la sensación que causaba el alcohol.

-esa niña me va a volver loco - se recargo en la silla y escucho una voz en su interior – _"es por que la deseas inu"_ – se incorporo – yo no deseo a esa niña _"claro que si, por eso la secuestraste" _mira ya vasta quien quiera que seas sal de mi cabeza – la sacudió de un lado hacía otro – _"esta bien inu, pero tu sabes que dentro de tu interior se muere por tenerla entre tus brazos" _tonterías yo jamás…- su mente viajo hacia diez años atrás, mientras su mente formulaba un plan – yo al menos que la utilice para mi venganza – esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a tomar algo de ron – si, con ella mi venganza será peor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 "leyenda"**

-papí cuéntame la historia de la estrella roja del oriente – rogó una niña de 5 años mientras su padre la preparaba para ir a dormir

-te la he contado muchas veces Rin, ¿no quieres otra?

-no- negó con la cabeza moviéndola hacia los lados – quiero esa

-esta bien – suspiro – te la contare

La niña tomo su osito de peluche favorito, se acomodo en la cama y le puso atención a su padre mientras comenzaba a relatar la leyenda....

_Cuenta la leyenda que existió una diosa llamada Midoriko, era la mujer más hermosa y por su simple belleza era capaz de hacer que cualquier pirata perdiera su ruta de navegación, pero así como era lo era de hermosa así tenia el alma negra, llena de frialdad y egoísmo, calculadora y fría a la vez, podría matar a 40 personas en un minuto con su simple mirada..._

La niña se tapo con una sabana hasta la cabeza en señal de miedo y su padre esbozo una sonrisa al ver tal acción.

-si quieres te cuento otra – sugirió

-no – la niña se destapo y lo vio a los ojos – continua papí

Su papá suspiro y volvió a su relato

_...Los piratas del pasado, hartos por el comportamiento de la diosa se reunieron en grupo y buscaron la forma de detenerla, pero solo uno de miles sabía la forma exacta de cómo controlarla, así que sugirió...._

_-caballeros, la única forma de detenerla es encerrar su alma _

_-¿pero como? – pregunto uno de ellos_

_-he escuchado que algunos dioses son encerrados en una especie de cámara de tiempo, podemos encerrar su alma en un diamante y así controlarla _

_-estas demente – se levanto otro pirata golpeando la mesa - ¿sabes lo que pasara si ella es liberada en el futuro?... se vengaría de nosotros en la primera oportunidad que tenga_

_-lo se, por eso he tenido contemplada la posibilidad que uno de nosotros se hará cargo de el, un pirata que es responsable –comenzó a caminar por toda la meza hasta llegar a su objetivo – un pirata en que todos confiamos _

_-¿y quien es ese? – pregunto otro _

_Toco el hombro de su objetivo...._

_-Myoga Higurashi_

_Toda la corte hablaba entre murmullos, el pirata Myoga no sabía que decir ya que era fiel seguidor de las leyes piratas y si todos acordaban a favor o en contra el la aceptaría sin importar el precio que hubiera que pagar. al final de tanto discutir, el pirata rey dio su veredicto a favor, por lo tanto Myoga o hasta incluso sus herederos cuidarían del diamante en generación en generación._

_Todos estaban reunidos para la sentencia de la diosa Midoriko, pero antes de encerrar su alma le lanzo una maldición a ese pirata que dio la sugerencia. _

_-podrán encerrar mi alma, pero mi espíritu me pertenece, cualquiera que me libere me apoderare de su cuerpo para recuperar el mío y prepárense piratas por que mi venganza será terrible _

_-cállate – el principal pirata le dio una cachetada haciéndola callar – nadie dijo que hablaras _

_-contigo mi venganza será peor... tus herederos sufrirán por tus errores – guardo unos minutos de silencio – aún no nace la persona que podía controlar mi furia _

_Y así los piratas sacaron el alma del cuerpo de la diosa y lo metieron en un diamante de estrella blanco que se torno misteriosamente de color rojo y esto era una advertencia, un recordatorio de que el momento de vengarse llegaría._

_Le entregaron el medallón a Miyoga Higurashi y el al sentir que ya no podía cuidarlo más se lo cedió a su hija Sara Higurashi era una pirata muy conocida por todo el mar por su espíritu libre y lleno de adrenalina, un día se enamoro de un pirata todo lo contrario a ella, al poco tiempo salió embarazada y ese pirata la rechazo, no paso mucho cuando conoció a un hombre muy rico de sociedad y ese hombre se encapricho con ella y le ofreció toda clase de comodidades e incluso para la criatura que llevaba en su vientre si renunciaba a una parte de ella..._

-¿y que paso después papá?- pregunto una niña emocionada desde su cama escuchando la leyenda de la estrella roja del oriente

-no se sabe que paso con esa pirata ni de la estrella roja, es más ni se sabe quien es su hijo o hija

-¿crees que los piratas encuentren algún día la estrella roja?

-espero que no hija, ya que solo desataría la ambición y guerra entre los piratas por poseer esa estrella, pero así como la estrella te puede dar muchas cosas también te las puede quitar – advirtió su padre

-¿cómo que?- pregunto de nuevo

-la vida, al tenerla mucho tiempo contigo la estrella se harta de quien la posee y absorbe el alma

La pequeña que estaba en la cama grito del miedo, una mujer que estaba en la cocina salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación, y al entrar encontró al hombre y a la niña riéndose.

-kuoga cuantas veces debo decirte que no asustes a Rin? – los ojos de la mujer ardían del coraje ya que casi se mataba al subir las escaleras para ver que le había pasado a la niña

-relájate kagura no paso nado, solo le estaba contando la historia de la estrella roja del oriente – se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentado y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija – me voy

-¿te vas papá? – pregunto rin

-asi es pequeña, mañana zarpo y tengo que tener todo listo – le esbozo una enorme sonrisa

-prometes que me triaras algo – dijo con unos ojos de ilusión

-claro, lo que sea para mi princesa

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y camino hacia la puerta donde estaba Kagura.

-te acompaño- dijo ella y el solo asintió

Ya cuando estaban en la puerta kuoga quedo en el marco de la puerta y vio a su esposa a los ojos.

-cuídate- le rogó

-ustedes también – le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando estuvo a punto de irse

-¿crees que algún día lo encontraras? – pregunto ella con ojos tristes

-esa ha sido siempre mi misión, buscar el hijo de mi madre – se acerco a ella y la abrazo- cuídate y cuida a Rin - la abrazo a un más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente

-lo haré, tú también cuídate por favor –

-eso haré también

Ambos se despidieron dándose un beso en los labios

-te amo – le dijo su esposa con emoción

-y yo más – se dio media vuelta y se fue

Y así kagura vio como su esposo kuoga se iba hasta donde estaba su barco.

Flash Back

-mamá ¿por que te vas? - dijo llorando un niño de nueve años mientras se abrazaba fuerte a ella

-escucha - se inclino de rodillas para estar a su altura y lo abrazo - debo hacerlo, pero te prometo que vendré por ti cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo - dejo de abrazarlo y lo aparto de ella y comenzó a caminar.

-mamá - le llamo pero ella no volteo a verlo

El pequeño solo observaba como su madre se iba en esa fría noche acompañada de un hombre que para el era un extraño.

Fin Flash Back.

-no me rendiré hasta encontrarlos, esa promesa sigue en pie

Kuga subió a su barco para preparar todo para si viaje

**Hola como vieron este capitulo solo habla de la leyenda de la estrella roja del oriente… los veo en otro capitulo ... **

**les prometo que estara interesante**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

El amanecer era eminente e inevitable, era otro día por el cual salir a trabajar, otro día por el cual vivir, pero sobre todo el día en que estaba dispuesto a zarpar e ir en busca de su prometida secuestrada pero para la mala fortuna de Bankotsu no había podido descifrar la ruta que ese pirata utilizo y eso lo hacía sentirse frustrado pero sobre todo se ponía tenso y de mal humor.

-¿no se suponía que saldrías lo más temprano posible para comenzar a buscar a mi hija?

Una voz se escucho del interior de su oficina, Bankotsu alzo la vista y vio al padre de la novia... al gobernador Williams.

-gobernador ¿qué le trae por aquí? – pregunto mientras observaba como tomaba asiento el gobernador y el lo imitaba

-no me evadas la pregunta Bankotsu

Bankotsu suspiro

-tuvimos complicaciones, aun no he podido descifrar la ruta de escape y he puesto a mis hombres en distintas rutas, ellos zarparan cuanto antes

-más te vale que así sea - golpeo el escritorio de Bankotsu – por que te dije que quiero a mi hija de regreso y si no la traes me harás pensar que eres un incompetente

-no lo soy – se defendió

-pues es lo que estas demostrando... – después comenzó a calmar su ira y coraje – escucha, si tu me traes a kagome sana y salva lo más pronto posible, yo te prometo que la boda será cuanto antes

-gracias Gobernador Williams, aunque más bien solo quiero de regreso a kagome, no la quiero ver en manos de ese pirata – y observo como se iba el gobernador

-bien, espero noticias pronto – se levanto de su silla

-asi será gobernador – se despidió del gobernador y lo vio salir de su oficina

Bankotsu estaba más preocupado que el, ya que conocía a Inuyasha palma a palma así como el lo conocía a el, las veces que se encontraban por casualidad terminaban en duelo y siempre juraban matarse la próxima vez que se encontraran, no iba a permitir dejar a kagome en manos de un hombre como ese, lo conocía a la perfección y sabia lo que se estaba tramando entre manos.

-a ella no Inuyasha, ella no – golpeo su escritorio con tanta ira

**...................... **

La despertaron los rayos del sol, se levanto de la cama y noto que aun llevaba su vestido de novia, ese vestido que la acompaño hacía el altar y ahora la acompañaba en su secuestro.

Tocaron a la puerta y en seguida entro un niño, que por su estatura podría pasar por adolescente, tenía pelo castaño y ojos de color azul, llevaba en sus brazos un vestido de color guindo.

-buenos días señorita – la saludo cordialmente mientras le hacía una reverencia

-vaya, al menos alguien es educado – sorprendida por la amabilidad del niño – gracias – le devolvió la reverencia

El niño no supo si reír o aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo, así que solo se limito de reír, observo a la fina dama que estaba en frente de el.

"-realmente se párese a kikyo, pero más hermosa" – pensó en su interior

-¿y como te llamas? – pregunto mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama

-me llamo houyo – dejo el vestido a lado de kagome y ella lo miro con mala cara

-¿insinúas que me pondré eso? – Se cruzo de brazos – no es apropiado para una dama

-lo siento, pero es lo único que....

-mira niño – tomo el vestido y se lo arrojo a la cara – dile a tu capitán que no aceptare trapos como esos y si quiere ser amable conmigo dile... ¡que me deje en libertad!... entendido – se volvió a cruzar de brazos

-entendido señorita – tomo el vestido y salió de la habitación

Kagome se había sentido culpable por haberle gritado a ese joven, pero era necesario para llamar la atención de ese capitán.

20 segundos después el capitán hacía su aparición en el camarote de kagome, entraba con una bandeja de comida y con el mismo vestido que le había arrojado a houyo.

-hiciste sentir mal a houyo – dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en el escritorio

-no me interesa – seguía en su misma posición

-por lo que veo no amanecimos bien – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-como quieres que me sienta bien, ser secuestrada por un pirata no me hace sentir nada bien…me repugnas

El interior del capitán sintió como una mecha de fuego iba consumiendo toda su paciencia, así que camino hacía ella, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía el haciendo que se estampara contra su pecho.

-repite lo que dijiste – le ordeno

-m-e re-pug-....

Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que inuyasha tomo presos labios en un apasionado beso haciéndola temblar, dejo de besarla y....

-repite lo que ibas a decir – le volvió a ordenar

-cana....

Ese era su segundo beso y no tenia derecho a hacerle tal cosa, pero con forme recibía esos besos la envolvían en un mar de sensaciones nuevas, como si te lanzaras del segundo piso y cayeras sobre una pila de colchones, se rió dentro de si misma al recordar que hacia eso de niña, pero no, esto era diferente sentía el corazón latir al mil por hora y solo por un beso, ¿pero que tenia ese pirata?, enredo sus brazos sobre el cuello de su secuestrador esperando a que el hermoso momento durara mucho mas que el primero.

Se separa poco a poco de ella y el noto que tenia sus ojos cerrados con las mejillas enrojecidas y supo que había sido su primer beso por dos factores: 1) tenía los labios enrojecidos y 2) sus movimientos no eran expertos por lo que se sintió halagado al ser el primer hombre que la besara.

-¿y ahora que tiene que decir? – pregunto al separarse de ella

-canalla – alzo la mano para darle una cachetada pero inuyasha le detuvo el brazo

-piensa lo que vas hacer, o ya sabes el castigo

Kagome al recordar los dos besos no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mano y regalarle una mirada de odio.

-te vez linda con esa mirada – camino hacía la puerta y la vio por ultima vez – me acompañaras en la cena esta noche

-¿y si no quiero hacerlo? – lo reto y eso le gustaba

-lo vas hacer de todos modos, además puedo obligarte – le guiño el ojo y salió del camarote dejando a una kagome confundida... muy confundida.

-oblígame estúpido pirata mal nacido

Se dirigió primero a ver el vestido, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo comenzó a inspeccionar no de manera grata, ya que ese vestido no era tan indecente como decente.

-¿insinúa que voy a usar esto? – se pregunto así misma y lo dejo caer de nuevo en la cama

Pero para kagome cualquier vestido era bueno siempre y cuando dejara de usar ese vestido de novia sofocante, así que no tuvo más remedio que usar ese vestido, cuando termino de ponérselo camino hacia un espejo entero que había en esa habitación y se quedo largo rato mirándose.

-no es decente ni indecente, pero me gusta – convencida de lo que decía

De pronto se quedo contemplando su reflejo en el espejo el medallón que le había dado su nana antes de su boda fallida con bankotsu y no sabía por que pero tenía un presentimiento, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo vio de nuevo.

-¿qué eres? – pregunto y se alcanzo a ver una pequeña luz desde el interior del medallón

Estaba concentrado en algo y no precisamente era un mapa, si no más bien su mente viajaba y se concentraba en el ultimo aroma que recordaba, ese aroma que había olido hace algunos momentos y que incluso todavía llevaba una parte impregnada en su ropa.

_Flash Back_

_-repite lo que dijiste – le dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos _

_-me re-pug_

_No pudo dejarla terminar ya que había sentido la necesidad de besarla, esa necesidad que había sentido hace algún tiempo y que juro para el mismo no sentirla nunca más._

_Fin Flas Back _

-ay vamos, no seas débil – se regaño así mismo

Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y fijo su mirada hacía el techo para distraerse por lo menos en algo, pero su por más que esforzara su mente en otra cosa, su mente retrocedía y se concentraba en el mismo punto de inicio… en ella, cansado de luchar contra su propia mente se dejo vencer y pensar en esa damisela.

-jamás…- dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba su dulce aroma

Jamás había sentido una piel tan delicada y suave como la de ella, jamás se había perdido en unos ojos tan intensos como los de ella, pero sobre todo nunca sintió la necesidad de volverla a tener entre sus brazos y besarla, besarla en un beso apasionado que lo uniera a ella, había estado con muchas mujeres en situaciones distintas y ninguna se comparaba con la joven damisela que se encontraba en su camarote.

No supo en que momento perdió todo conocimiento ya que lo desconcentro de la realidad y al momento de abrir los ojos su vista se encontró con los ojos de su segundo hombre al mando… Miroku.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto Miroku mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en una silla

-eso debería yo de preguntarte, ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que toquen la puerta antes de entrar?

-lo hice, pero al ver que no me respondías decidí entrar por mi cuenta

Inuyasha guardo por unos instantes silencio…

-¿Cuánto llevo así? – pregunto el capitán

-sinceramente, llevas como 20 minutos así – respondió

-ya veo…- hizo pausa y volvió a caer en sus pensamientos

-así que andas distraído eh – dijo en tono burlón ya que sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo

-por supuesto que no – mintió mientras fijaba su vista en otro objeto

-claro que si inuyasha, te conozco hace más de 18 años y se que algo extraño te esta pasando

-¿y se puede saber que es ese "algo" que me pasa? – volvió a fijar su mirada en el

-no se, ¿tal vez tenga algo que ver una damisela que por casualidad esta en tu camarote? ¿No será que te gusta? – comenzó a interrogarlo

Inuyasha volvió a fijar su vista en otro objeto por que no quería ver a su amigo a los ojos ya que revelaría lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y esto lo capto Miroku que al ver el rostro de confusión en su amigo decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema…. Por el momento.

-¿has notado el extraño medallón que lleva? – ese era el mejor giro a la conversación ya que ambos conocían bien esa gema.

-así es, es la estrella roja del oriente ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Por eso la secuestre

-¿y cual es nuestro plan a seguir?

-¿nuestro?, Miroku… – suspiro – aquí solo hay un plan a seguir … una venganza que cumplir

-ah, ya lo veo, después de todo aun sigues con esa idea de vengarte

-por supuesto que si, ese plan aun sigue en pie ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetírtelo?

-no las suficientes, y se puede saber ¿Cuál es tu "plan" a seguir?

-para comenzar mi venganza contra Bankotsu enamoro a su prometida, la hago mía y se la dejo como un trapo sucio e inservible, no sin antes de quitarle ese medallón, ya que ella no tiene derecho de poseer esa piedra

-y si nos ponemos a pensar que ella es hija de Sara Higurashi….

**Hola... espero que hoy tengan un bonito y agradable día...**

**No he podido responder a los reviews pero gracias por sus comentarios... me animan a seguir**

**espero que les haya gustado este capi**

**nos vemos en otro**

**besos**

**att: P e r l a**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-y si nos ponemos a pensar que ella es hija de Sara Higurashi…. – hizo una pausa al ver los ojos de su amigo clavados con tanta intensidad en el – piénsalo, es probable que ella sea la nieta de Myoga Higurashi, ese hijo de Sara que el nunca llego a conocer

Inuyasha golpeo con fuerza su escritorio haciendo saltar a Miroku del susto.

-jamás escucha – lo señalo – jamás vuelvas a decir esa estupidez, Sara Higurashi desapareció hace mucho tiempo junto con la creatura que ella esperaba

-pero puede haber la posibilidad de que ella sea …

-no hay posibilidades Miroku, deja de pensar en esa tontería – lo dijo de una manera muy alterada

-bueno, pero no te alteres ya que era solo un comentario

-pues si no me quieres ver alterado no hagas esa clase de comentarios

Tocaron a la puerta y era Houyo

-¿Qué paso otra vez houyo? – pregunto el capitán esperando a que su tripulante le tejiera algunas quejas de la damisela

-no pasa nada señor, solo vine informarle que la cena estará lista en unos minutos más

-avísale a la señorita Williams para que se prepare a cenar conmigo, y si se niega dile que digo yo que cenara sin prenda alguna delante de todos ustedes

Houyo suspiro, la verdad le simpatizaba la damisela pero no quería estar en los zapatos del hombre que estuviera dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida a lado de ella gracias al genio que llevaba dentro de ella. El asintió y se retiro.

Miroku observo largo rato a inuyasha sin decir ninguna palabra y el capitán arto de esa situación se desespero.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntando molesto por la actitud de su amigo

-Nada, solo pensaba… - hizo una pausa

-¿pensabas?

-inuyasha ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir con tu venganza en contra de Bankotsu?

-toda mi vida Miroku, no me cansare hasta verlo destruido por completo y pagarle con la misma moneda desde luego

-si, pero ya pasaron 10 años, los tiempos cambias, creo que lo mejor será olvidarte de todo esto

-nunca, Bankotsu será el primero en mi lista y luego ella

-ese es el problema, te aferras a una venganza con tal de mantener el recuerdo vivo de ella – se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – te sugiero que la saques de tu corazón de una vez – y salió de su camarote

Solo y en la oscuridad de su camarote.

-jamás podré olvidar que la ame, jamás podré olvidar que mi hizo daño

Toco la puerta del camarote de kagome y el al recibir una respuesta de su parte entro.

-de nuevo tu ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-la cena estará en unos minutos, el capitán solicita que cene con el

-dile a tu capitán que pienso rechazar su insana solicitud

Houyo esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer su capitán conocía muy bien a esa pequeña damisela y eso que solo llevaban dos días de conocerse, pero lo que más le daban ganas de reír era el momento de decirle la advertencia que le había dicho su capitán.

-dijo que diría eso, y dijo que si se negaba iba a cenar con toda la tripulación si prenda alguna

Negarse o cenar sin prenda alguna? Se preguntaba así misma, después de tanto tiempo de meditarlo kagome contemplo por un momento al tipo que estaba enfrente de ella y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la invitación que le hacia ese pirata.

-bien, no hagas esperar al capitán, no le gusta – salió del camarote para darle un poco de privacidad a la prisionera

…………

Llegaba a su mansión pero se desvió a una pequeña casita de concreto que cerraba con llave la cual la llevaba todo el tiempo con el, entro y se dirigió a un enorme cuadro que era cubierto por una sabana color blanca, tomo asiento en una parte cerca de el y lo descubrió, al instante fragmentos de polvo se esparcieron por el aire y algunos cayeron en sus ojos, haciendo que parpadeara varias veces.

-Sara, sara – suspiro - ¿Qué debo hacer? – le pregunto al cuadro – sabes que si ella se entera….

-lamentarse no servir de nada – entraba kaede a la pequeña casita

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sin ánimos de hablar con ella

-te advertí que esto pasaría – evadió su pregunta

-esto no hubiera pasado, si ese pirata no hubiera esquivado nuestras fuerzas

-haz pensado que es probable que se entere del pasado de su madre al estar con ese pirata?

-mira kaede, ya vasta, en estos momentos estoy contemplando la única solución de buscar a mi hija ya que el incompetente de Bankotsu no ha podido descifrar la ruta de escape – se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta

-pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, te odiara y eso bien lo sabes, por que toda su vida le has ocultado que su madre era una...

-ya vasta, el pasado de Sara no es un peso que kagome deba llevar

-pero es parte de su naturaleza, la alejaste de ese mundo antes de que lo viera, la hiciste odiar todo eso y...

-y nunca sabrá su naturaleza

-esta bien Williams, pero recuerda, nunca vas a mantener kagome alejada de su esencia, lo lleva en la sangre, lleva ese espíritu de libertad, el mismo que Sara tenía

-jamás se enterara que su madre fue una maldita pirata – esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y salió de la pequeña casita

Kaede al estar sola con el cuadro de Sara Higurashi.

-mi niña, donde quiera que estés cuida de kagome, cuida que Taisho no le haga nada

Volvió a cubrir el cuadro de Sara con la misma sabana y salió de la casita de concreto poniendo de nuevo el candado.


	9. Chapter 9

**C-9**

El comedor no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, algunos de los tripulantes se encargaban de la cena y de acomodar todo en el comedor, mientras inuyasha los veía su mirada viajo a un extremo de una de las puertas y, ahí estaba ella, realmente lucia encantadora con ese vestido que se moldeaba a sus finas curvas y a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-gracias shippo, puedes retirarte – levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a su prisionera

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca extendió su brazo y kagome lo tomo, la dirigió a una de las sillas y le dio una servilleta

-gracias – lo siguió con la mirada

-pensé que no ibas aceptar mi invitación – tomando asiento

-como negarse a una petición tan... insana

Hecho a reír cuando se acordó lo que le había dicho a uno de sus hombre sobre si ella se negara a cenar con el.

-así que de modo te lo creíste- movió la cabeza a los lados – no soy tan pervertido como para hacer eso

-No lo creo- hubo uno un silencio por parte de ella –cuando me liberaras?

La expresión de inuyasha cambio por completo, dentro de sus planes no eran liberarla si no mas bien enamorarla, hacerla suya y luego tirarla como trapo viejo, si, ese eran sus planes tal y como Bankotsu se lo hizo en el pasado el no tendría piedad por la prometida de ese miserable.

-por que mejor no me dices como te sientes aquí – evadió el tema de su liberación

-como quieres que me sienta, llevo dos noches encerrada en ese camarote, quiero regresar a mi hogar, por favor libérame

-mejor cambiemos de tema, tu liberación la negociaremos luego

- la quiero negociar ahora, en este instante

-pero yo no tengo ánimos de negociar

Cada intento que kagome hacia para negociar su liberación inuyasha no le constaba, y así ambos cenaron en silencio, cosa que a inuyasha no le gustaba por que normal mente las cenas que frecuentaba con su fiel acompañante miroku lo hacían platicando y era mas agradable.

-sabes, no me gusta cenar en silencio – confeso

kagome solo lo observo y le regalo una sonrisa con los labios cerrados ya que masticaba algunos alimentos, los paso y al final hablo

-y a mi me encanta cenar en silencio

Mintió, si algo odiaba kagome era también cenar en silencio, pero por llevarle la contraria tuvo que aguantar cenar callada, al menos en eso tenían algo de parecido, recordó que su padre siempre le llamaba la atención por hablar mientras estaban en el comedor diciéndole que no era digno de una señorita hablar mientras se estaba en el comedor, pero que hacia era su naturaleza y así iba ser.

Después de varios segundos en silencio decidió que lo mejor era hablar y así poder conocerse más ya que ambos habían iniciado mal.

-la verdad debo confesar que a mi tampoco me gusta comer en silencio, siempre lo he odiado – hizo la misma confesión

-vaya en algo coincidimos- sirvió algo de vino tinto en una copa y se lo ofreció kagome

-no tomo gracias – rechazándolo – además no tengo la edad suficiente

-yo creo que si la tienes – se lo volvió a ofrecer

Después de tanto insistirle decidió aceptarlo, total nada malo iba a pasar

-de acuerdo, lo acepto, pero si me paso de copas será por su culpa –tomo la copa de vino y tomo un trago ligero a lo que hizo una mueca e inuyasha solo esbozo una sonrisa al verla

-asumo esa responsabilidad – levantando una mano – creo que los dos no nos hemos presentado oficialmente

-tienes razón, no comenzamos bien

-que te parece si comenzamos – ofreciéndole la mano en saludo

-de acuerdo, me presentare, mi nombre es Kagome Williams – inicio ella

-mucho gusto kagome, yo soy Inuyasha Taisho – tomo la mano de kagome y la beso como todo un caballero

Así ambos se regalaron una sonrisa y posteriormente inuyasha le guiño un ojo, ¿a caso era así como iba a comenzar su deseo de venganza? ¿Enamorando a esa inocente joven que no tenía nada que ver con sus deseos de vengarse de Bankotsu?

La velada transcurría normal tanto para inuyasha como para kagome, que todavía se encontraban en el comedor comiendo un pastel de chocolate de tres leches y con muchas fresas.(yumi yumi... mis felicitaciones al chef)

-en realidad este pastel sabe delicioso – cada pedazo que se llevaba al paladar lo disfrutaba como si fuera el ultimo

-me alegra que te haya gustado, es una de las recetas familiares, y bien, cuéntame, como conseguiste ese medallón – señalando el hermoso diamante rojo que llevaba colgando

-me lo dio mi nana, perteneció a mi madre – guardo un poco de silencio

-y como se llamaba tu madre

-su nombre era Sara Williams, bueno por parte de mi padre, ya que el nunca me quiso decir cual era el verdadero apellido de ella

-por que el ocultarte eso, es como si te ocultaran parte de tu pasado

-lo se, y a veces siento que tanto el como kaede me ocultan algo

-"kaede no cabe duda, ella es la nieta que myoga no alcanzo a conocer" –dijo pensativo –"pero que habrá impulsado a Sara a dejar la piratería"- seguía pensativo mientras ponía atención a la joven – "no cabe de duda que si Sara era un mujer bella, su hija la supera aun más"-

Sus ojos se desviaron en una sola parte del cuerpo de kagome… sus labios, esos labios que había probado ese día lo tentaban a probarlos de nuevo, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y pensar en otras cosas más importantes.

Terminaron su postre e inuyasha la llevo a caminar por la cubierta, al salir kagome alzo la vista al cielo y vio como la luna iluminaba cada parte del barco.

inuyasha se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, estaba bajo el hallazgo mas grande su vida, bueno en realidad dos , 1) encontró a la nieta de myoga, y 2) el medallón, ese medallón que era codiciado por todos los piratas, ya que guiba a cualquier persona hacia los tesoros más ocultos pero sobre todo encerraba el alma de la diosa Midoriko.

-inuyasha, inuyasha – paso una mano en frente de los ojos de inuyasha haciéndolo reaccionar

-disculpa, es que cuando me sumerjo en mis pensamientos me pierdo

-si ya me di cuenta, pero dime ¿hace cuanto eres pirata? –

Caminaron hacia uno cañones y ella se quiso sentar arriba de el pero no pudo por el vestido, inuyasha se hecho a reír, la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en el cañón.

-gracias – sonrojada

-de nada, fue un placer – le esbozo una sonrisa que casi hace que se desmayara

-pero no respondiste mi pregunta - volviendo a retomar el tema

-desde que tenía 8 años, este navío le perteneció a uno de los piratas mas reconocidos, su nombre era myoga, bueno en realidad tenia 2 uno me lo heredo a mí y el otro...-

-¿el otro? – al ver que inuyasha no le respondía

-se lo regalo a su nieto, después de que su madre...

-¿su madre...?

-por que no mejor cambiamos de tema? – sugirió

-de acuerdo, ahora...

-creo que ahora me toca preguntar a mi – la interrumpió

Se perdió en sus ojos y por alguna extraña razón ambos sintieron deseos de sentir los labios tanto de uno como del otro, pero inuyasha no se permitía hacer eso, no, no entregaría su corazón.

-adelante, soy un libro abierto – le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿desde hace cuanto conoces a Bankotsu?

-bueno la verdad no conozco a Bankotsu, no se como es, mi padre siempre me ha querido verme casada con el y desde que era una niña arreglo nuestro compromiso pero yo....-hizo una pausa mientras miraba de reojo a ese pirata que la contemplaba – yo no siento nada por el

-¿Por que?, Digo si se puede saber- cruzándose de brazos y mirando a kagome con unos destellantes ojos dorados que brillaban a la luz de la luna (esto mato a kagome)

-la verdad no estoy enamorada, si me enamoro será sorpresa, nadie me lo dirá, solo mi corazón – algo nerviosa por efecto que causaba su mirada

-que soñadora eres, es mejor que dejes de pensar de esa forma, es así es como uno se hace mas maduro y responsable

-los sueños son los que nos mantienen vivo capitán taisho, sin sueños no tendríamos imaginación y sin imaginación no tendríamos pensamientos

No supo que decir ante lo que le dijo kagome así que lanzo una mirada al oscuro océano sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado? – preguntándole con curiosidad

Inuyasha agacho la cabeza, era justo decirle la verdad a esa joven

-si.... hace mucho, me enamore de una mujer que me traiciono con alguien, le di mi ser, mi corazón y ella simplemente lo apuñalo con una daga fin de la historia

Kagome contemplo el rostro de inuyasha, bajo del cañón y sin pensarlo lo abrazo.

-algunas personas no merecen nuestros sentimientos ni pensamientos, si las mantenemos dentro de nosotros nos envenenaran el alma hasta sofocarnos

Inuyasha la rodeo por la cintura y contemplo sus hermosos ojos chocolate inclino la cabeza para dirigirse hacia sus labios...

**Hola mis queridos lectores, gracias por sus comentarios =( en serio, me alegran el día, **

**así que para no hacerlos esperar, les voy a poner el capitulo 9… jejeje… espero les guste, **

**ya que esta historia apenas esta comenzando y por se pueden llevar una sorpresa. **

**Besos**

**Perla **


	10. Chapter 10

**C-10**

Inuyasha la rodeo por la cintura y contemplo sus hermosos ojos chocolate inclino la cabeza para dirigirse hacia sus labios ...

-inuyasha – interrumpió Miroku

Por instinto inuyasha soltó a kagome y la miro a los ojos.

-creo que es hora que me vaya a descansar, gracias por la cena – le regalo una sonrisa y se fue hacía su camarote

Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada sin sentir la presencia de Miroku.

-ya, ya se fue – lo interrumpió

-que inoportuno eres o debo decir oportuno – se sentó en el mismo cañón que hace rato había sentado a kagome

-así que estuviste a punto de besarla eh?

-mira, si estaba a punto de besarla era solo parte de mi estrategia de enamorarla – mintió –_"que mentiroso eres, reconoce que te estas enamorando de ella" _- una voz se escucho en su interior – bueno, si me disculpas me iré a descansar – se levanto del cañón

-de eso quiero hablar contigo

-muy bien, dime

-no creo que puedas dormir, hoy te toca guardia

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, sabia que le tocaba turno por que hace una semana tanto el como mirocku había hecho un intercambio y ahora era justo que el le tocara montar guardia.

-soy el capitán, no entiendo por que he de montar guardia – protestando

-por que precisamente tu fuiste el primero que me cambio el turno, así que no reproches más y quédate esta noche a tomar guardia

y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba el timón. se recargo en un rincón del braco, cerro sus ojos y se adentro en sus mas profundos sueños.

**(Aquí enteramos a una etapa de sueños....desde la muerte myoga, de la madre de kagome y del amor perdido de inuyasha bueno ni tan perdido, en el próximo capitulo sabrán por que Inuyasha y Bankotsu se odian tal vez sea muy pronto pero entenderán su odio. Constara de dos capítulos este y el que sigue, que por cierto se los voy a subir al mismo tiempo ya que este esta muy cortito) **

_Etapa de sueño parte I_

Todo comenzó hace 20 años, recordaba sus primeros días de infancia, recordaba a su madre izayo que le daba consejos a su hijo que la vida de un pirata no era buena ¿le hacia caso? No, al parecer el llamado de la sangre era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa y eso lo tenia bien definido, sus sentimientos, su espíritu, su esencia todo lo que el era, era parte del mar.

Caminaba a largas distancias desde el norte a sur con tal de ver a su mejor amigo y el pirata mas temido no solo por los mares españoles si no por todo el océano.

-maestro miyoga, ¿algún día seré como usted? – preguntaba con emoción

-si te lo propones si hijo, llegaras a ser el pirata mas temido al igual que yo

-y cuando será eso

-cuando estés mas grande

-tengo 8 años maestro, puedo hacerme cargo de un barco

-si ya me doy cuenta que podrías ser capaz de eso- esbozo una sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo del chico por crecer rápido y convertirse en un pirata

Un día que iba en camino a visitar a su maestro, contemplo una pela de padre e hija pero no solo vio a esas dos personas si no también a su tía mary.

- padre, entiende que mi decisión esta tomada y me iré con el

-si eso es lo que quieres vete, pero toma en cuenta que no solo arruinaras mi vida si no la vida de mis nietos, en especia el que llevas en tu vientre- señalo el vientre de su hija

-¿y mi vida padre? Desde que me entregue a ese pirata mi vida ha sido...

-te entregaste a un hombre sin escrúpulos que querías

-me entregue por amor, por eso me voy, por que no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo, quiero verlo alejado de todo esto y mas de la vida pirata que podría llevar

Myoga contemplo un momento a su hija, se había percatado de la presencia de su discípulo mas joven, había soñado durante dos meses el como le enseñaría a su nieto los secretos del mar sin importar el sexo que fuera, después de meditar y ver que su hija tenia prisa por irse no la detuvo mas.

-¿esa es tu ultima palabra Sara?

- si, esa es mi ultima palabra

-bien, si es lo que deseas, vete, pero olvida que me tienes como padre y que desconoceré a ese nieto que llevas en tu vientre

-adiós padre

Sin pensarlo Sara se dio la vuelta y se alejo de su padre lo mas rápido posible, tal vez el tendría razón, viviría desdichada por el resto de su vida a lado de un hombre al que no amaría nunca como amo a ese pirata, pero de algo estaba segura, su hija o hijo llevaría una vida buena lejos de la piratería...

Inuyasha observo como Sara se iba acompañada de su nana Kaede y por ultimo volvió su mirada en aquel anciano, ese anciano que ya no podía resistir muchas emociones ahora se encontraba al borde la muerte.

-mary...acércate – a punto de darle un infarto

Mary se acerco a el y lo recargo en uno de los sofás que había en esa habitación.

-maestro es mejor que se calme, recuerde que es malo para su salud

-escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo de vida....-no diga eso maestro, aun le falta mucho – con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver como se le iba la vida a su maestro

-escucha mary... se que mi tiempo a llegado, Sara abandonara todo lo que le recuerde a esta vida...quiero que su barco...le pertenezca a mi nieto Kuoga – izo una pausa – en cuanto a tessaiga... quiero que sea de inuyasha inuyasha

-así será maestro – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-prométeme que cuidaras de kuoga ahora que se queda solo... quiero que el e inuyasha crezcan siendo como hermanos...

-le prometo que así será

-gracias mary... ahora me puedo ir en paz

Su corazón dejo de latir, inuyasha se le hizo añicos el corazón al ver como su maestro perdía la vida y por instinto corrió a lado de su tía.

-ya no hay nada que hacer inuyasha, se ha ido en paz ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Sueño Parte II**

Habían pasado algunos años desde la muerte de su fiel amigo y maestro, había logrado convertirse en ese tiempo el pirata más temido, junto su fiel amigo y segundo al mando Miroku obtenían grandes tesoros pero sobre todo muchas mujeres.

-que descarado eres Inuyasha, ya ni por que están en Singapur respetas a tu tía

-ya relájate Miroku – dijo mientras sostenía por la cintura a una "dama" rubia – tu… - se dirigió a la joven – vamos a pasarla bien en mi camarote – le guiño un ojo

-será un placer capitán – le dio un beso en la mejilla

Y así ambos subieron al barco para tener horas relajantes, Miroku solo suspiro al ver a su amigo.

-otra que cae en su red – sus ojos se pusieron tristes – que suerte tiene

Un día cuando tocaban tierra en un pueblo de Australia, Inuyasha caminaba por el enorme centro de la ciudad, cuando un par de ojos negros, piel blanca como la nieve, pelo negro y una figura tan delicada le llamo la atención, sin duda era la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había conocido, la siguió y se puso en frente de ella.

-hola- saludo cordial como todo un caballero, pero la mujer no le dijo nada y continúo su camino

A la mañana siguiente la volvió a ver y le hizo el mismo saludo.

-hola, como esta – de nuevo fue cordial

-hola – le regalo una sonrisa y se retiro

Inuyasha la contemplo mientras ella se iba y decidió que esa flor seria suya . La espero tres días y tres noches, y a la mañana siguiente la volvió a ver pero el se sorprendió cuando ella fue la primera en saludarlo

-hola, veo que sigue usted aquí – sonriéndole de una manera tan provocativa

-decidí quedarme un tiempo por algunos motivos

-y cuales son eso motivos- al darse cuenta que fue atrevida con la pregunta se disculpo –disculpe mi atrevimiento

-no te preocupes-le guiño un ojo - digamos que tu eres el motivo por el cual he decidió quedarme en Australia por algún tiempo, ¿como te llamas?

-kikyo ¿y usted? –extendió la mano para hacer mas formal la presentación

-Inuyasha Taisho – tomo su delicada mano y la beso

-es un placer señor Taisho – esbozo una sonrisa

-por favor, solo dime Inuyasha, así como yo te llamare Kikyo

-esta bien… Inuyasha

-así me gusta más

Y así fue como iniciaron un romance a escondidas, lejos de las miradas de todo el pueblo se citaban en las viejas ruinas en donde disfrutaban de su amor, Inuyasha le entrego su corazón abierto todo lo que el era, ¿pero ella era sincera con el?. Una noche el estaba en su barco, y ella lo fue a visitarlo, entro al camarote (en donde se encuentra "hospedada" kagome) y lo contemplo sentado en su escritorio el al darse cuenta de su presencia camino hacia ella y la abrazo.

-que haces tan tarde, te puede pasar algo malo – la regaño

-no me regañes, solo quería verte y hablar contigo

-tu dirás, vamos dime eso que llevas callado – animándola

kikyo lo contemplo por ultima vez, tal vez después de mañana en la noche ya no lo volvería ver y todo el amor que habían pasado juntos se perdería en el olvido.

-hazme tuya Inuyasha, solo tuya, haz que me pierda en tus brazos, caricias y en tus besos

-pero kikyo yo....

Kikyo sello sus labios con un beso y lo insistió a tomarla.

-solo hazlo y no digas nada

Se perdió en sus ojos negros, la abrazo aun más fuerte, la beso, sus sentimientos comenzaron a transpirar por todo su cuerpo ¿negarse a la petición de su amada? No, si ella estaba preparada para ese momento se lo daría, la tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito con cuidado en las sabanas de seda de color azul.

-solo te diré, que esta noche haré lo que me pidas y si tu desea es que te haga el amor, deseo concedido

Y así fue como el esa noche el la hizo estremecerse bajo las sabanas y su cuerpo.

En la mañana siguiente despertó y no la vio, por lo que pensó que la vería en las viejas ruinas en donde siempre se veían a escondidas, la espero hay una, dos, tres horas y nunca llego, por lo que la fue a buscar al pueblo, camino y camino y no la encontró hasta que escucho a un par de mujeres platicando y uno de ellas la menciono.

-supiste que kikyo se va a casar hoy?

-si, es la comidilla de todo el pueblo, por fin llego el día de la boda

-disculpen – las interrumpió con toda la calma del mundo – ¿pero con quien se casa?

-se casa con el comandante Bankotsu, un londinense que la pretendía hace un par de semanas, hasta que hace unos días ella lo acepto

Bueno en realidad se sentía traicionado, ¿donde quedaba su orgullo? Se entrego a el y es así es como le pagaba, su sangre sintió arder de coraje, ella no se iría con las manos limpias.

-donde es la boda? – pregunto no mostrando interés

-en la iglesia del pueblo desde luego, queda a unas cuentas cuadras de aquí

-gracias- salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a esa iglesia

Todo estaba arreglado para la boda, kikyo cada vez que daba un paso recordaba la noche en la que estuvo en los brazos de su amado, una lágrima rodaba su mejilla.

-todo va a salir bien hija – la tranquilizo su padre

-eso espero

Pero su ambición era mas fuerte que su amor, con el podía ser ella misma y olvidaba lo que realmente era, pero con Bankotsu esa mujer frívola y ambiciosa salía a la luz.

Llegaron hacia el altar y el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, pero antes de que digiera el famoso "aceptas a..." Inuyasha hizo su intervención con un aplauso mientras caminaba hacia el altar.

-bravo, bravo, bravo...-guardo silencio un instante – que bonito es cuando te entregas por amor una noche y luego te enteras que el amor de tu vida se casa al día siguiente

-Inuyasha... ¿que haces aquí?– nerviosa y nerviosa

-lo mismo que tu, quise probar que tan valiente eres y decides huir conmigo – extendió su mano hacia ella pero kikyo lo rechazo bajo su mano y contemplo al novio. -este es el tipo por el que me dejas – arqueo una ceja mientras señalaba a Bankotsu

-no se quien seas pero llegas en un mal momento -intervino Bankotsu

-cierra la boca- se dirigió a el - ya le dijiste kikyo lo que me propusiste anoche?

-inuyasha no sigas, por favor vete - le suplico kikyo

-a ver kikyo, que es lo que me tienes que decir – intervino otra vez Bankotsu - ¿de donde conoces tu a este .... – lo observo por un momento e izo una mueca de desprecio al ver la finta que tenía Inuyasha – caballero?

-no es nadie Bankotsu, es este sujeto que alucina – agacho la cabeza - que me acosaba hace un tiempo y que...

-ahora yo alucino, bueno kikyo en vista que no le dices nada tendré que hacerlo yo mismo...

-creo que esto es mejor discutirlo en privado – Bankotsu tomo la muñeca de kikyo y la llevo hasta el privado del sacerdote y atrás de ellos los seguía Inuyasha.

Bankotsu entro y soltó bruscamente a kikyo e Inuyasha entraba después que ellos y cerro la puerta.

-muy bien... ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí kikyo? Y más vale que me digas la verdad por que...

-nada Bankotsu... como te dije…Este hombre alucina… dice que soy de su propiedad y que...

-deja de mentir maldita arpía... dile como te retóricas de placer anoche entre mis sabanas – la interrumpió Inuyasha

Bankotsu le soltó una mirada a Kikyo quien esta agacho la mirada en señal de vergüenza.

-eres una perra – le dio una cachetada

Kikyo con lágrimas en los ojos se dejo caer al suelo con una mano en la mejilla lastimada. Por otra parte estaba el orgullo herido de dos hombres, Bankotsu no iba a permitir ser el hazme reír de todo el pueblo...no, primero se casaría y luego ya vería la forma de cómo deshacerse de kikyo y segundo…Estaba el orgullo herido de inuyasha, pero más que orgullo herido era su corazón roto en mil pedazos, no sabía si matar a ese tipo de coraje o matar a esa mujer.

-escúchame bien pirata.. espero no verte por estos lugares, ni mucho menos en Inglaterra ... por que si me encuentro contigo, juro que te mato – lo amenazo

-a mi nadie me amenaza, y más si es alguien como tu, así que va para ti la misma advertencia – camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla de la puerta y...- por cierto, que tengas una feliz luna de miel – salió de la oficina.

Kikyo al ver que se iba se le partía el corazón ¿cómo pudo ser tan fría con el después de algo tan hermoso que habían compartido la noche anterior?. Bankotsu la tomo del brazo y la levanto del suelo.

-y bien, supongo que vas a cancelar la boda – resignada

-oh, para que vallas tras de el y hullas? No querida, no soy tan estúpido, primero te casas conmigo y luego a los dos años te dejo, pero eso si, te prometo que vivirás en un infierno a mi lado

-Bankotsu...-suspiro

-así que pon tu mejor cara cariño - acomodando su fino velo de novia - ya que los invitados nos están esperando

Salieron de la oficina y retomaron su lugar en el altar

-por favor, continué la ceremonia, ya que no ha pasado nada – ordeno Bankotsu

Corría el caballo como podía, llego hasta su barco, subió a el y se encontró con Miroku

-es hora de zarpar – con orden autoritario

-¿que pasa Inuyasha?- preocupado por la reacción de su amigo

-nada, absolutamente nada, solo que ya me aburrí de este lugar, así que alza las velas que nos vamos

El barco zarpo lo mas posible alejándose de Australia y de aquel amor que le había partido corazón, Inuyasha se lo confeso a Miroku y juro que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de vengarse de Bankotsu lo haría, esperaría ese momento y lo apuñalaría, pero sobre todo se izo así mismo la promesa de no entregar su amor un vez mas como se lo entrego a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Esa noche no podía lograr dormir, se movía de un lado a otro de la cama y solo podría recordar el primer beso que le había dado el capitán y los hermosos ojos dorados que su mente no podía borrarlos… abrió lentamente sus ojos chocolate y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama.

-vamos kagome, solo fue un beso… ¿Qué mas puede pasar? – dijo mientras tomaba el medallón y jugaba con el.

Pero en la habitación obscura en la que ella estaba el medallón comenzó a brillar y al canso a escuchar algo como…

"_coloca el medallón en su pecho y despiértala"_

Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, pensó que tal vez la cena le había caído mal o que estaba alucinando.

-debo estar alucinando

Y así volvía a retomar el sueño sin darle importancia a ese mensaje, tal vez ignoraba lo que realmente el medallón quería decirle, y lo que quería decir era que fuera hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la diosa Midoriko y colocara el medallón en su pecho, esto abriría el medallón y su alma sería liberada pero…. ¿Quién haría tal cosa?

Xxxxxx

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, normalmente nunca dormía bien pero cuando lo hacia, era para tener esa clase de pesadillas, recuerdos que se archivaban como un disco duro en su memoria y por más que trataba de eliminarlos su cerebro jamás se deshacía de ellos.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y contemplo el amanecer, suspiro, sabía que le dolía mucho recordar a la mujer que le entrego su corazón entero y ella se lo regreso en mil pedazos... es jamás se le olvidara, y si la llegara a encontrar le haría pagar cada pedazo roto de ese órgano.

-kikyo...-suspiro – maldita – y un odio se apodero de el

Su fiel segundo al mando se aproximaba hacia el y arqueo una ceja al verlo en un rincón semidormido.

-creo que te dije "te toca guardia" no "descansa inuyasha" – dijo en son de broma, pero esa sonrisa se le borro de los labios al ver la mirada fría de inuyasha

-y luego, ¿cuál es el problema? – se levanto del rincón de donde estaba – soy el capitán y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca

-si, eres el capitán, pero tu mismo haz hecho las reglas...- guardo silencio un momento – déjame recordarte una de ellas… "nadie puede dormir o descansar mientras este en guardia" y creo que las mismas reglas se aplican a todos incluyéndote a ti - usando el mismo tono autoritario que usaba inuyasha

Inuyasha lanzo un gruñido al escuchar como su amigo usaba ese tono, nadie absolutamente nadie podía hablarle así y menos su amigo.

-escúchame Miroku, no amanecí de buen humor hoy y no quiero pelear contigo a causa de eso – dijo en un tono más calmado

-se puede saber por que esta de mal humor capitán – también usando un tono más calmado

-ya sabes cuales son esos motivos

Miroku sabía perfectamente los motivos que obligaban a su amigo ponerse de mal humor y esos dos motivos involucraban a dos personas más, así que pudo comprender por que el mal humor en el.

-atazuke...- Miroku se dirigió a un tripulante

-si capitán – en seguida el hombre mayor fue hacía ellos dos y se puso a un lado

-quédate a cargo del timón, el capitán y yo tenemos que hablar de algo

-entendido capitán

Y así ambos capitanes se iban de la cubierta para ir al camarote de inuyasha.

-muy bien, ahora dime por que estas de un humor tan insoportable – decía miroku al mismo tiempo que entraban al camarote y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaban de frente al escritorio

-por que va ser, cuando logro dormir solo es para soñar con ella y...- suspiro – y recordar mi odio y venganza

-inuyasha, soy tu amigo y llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero ya es hora de que te olvides de todo esto... por que no regresas a esa joven a su hogar

-jamás, ella es la carnada para atraerlo, aparte no puedo liberarla por la simple razón de que lleva el medallón rojo

-bueno, esa segunda opción es entendible, pero ella no tiene nada que ver con Kikyo ni con Bankotsu, ella no tiene que ver con lo que te hizo ella

-tiene que ver al momento de que se comprometió con ese tipo... desde cuando te preocupa lo que sientan otras personas Miroku

-no me preocupa, solo que no es bueno involucrar a terceras personas en esto

-no la estoy involucrando, Bankotsu lo hizo

-piensa por un segundo inuyasha, supongamos que cumples tu venganza con ella... te haz puesto a imaginar si te llegas a enamorar de ella o peor aun ella se enamora de ti

-no te preocupes, que yo no me enamorare de ella, mi trabajo será estrictamente profesional

-veo que no tiene caso seguir con esto – se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la puerto pero antes de salir...- espero que así sea y no te enamores de ella – y salió para dejarlo solo

Una vez solo volteo a ver la puerta que conectaba el camarote de ella con el de el.

-por supuesto que no lo haré

Xxxxxxx

Aun estaba en el 5to sueño, soñando, pero se vio frustrado al despertarse cuando uno de sus tripulantes lo despertó.

-capitán, tiene que ver esto – dijo su tripulante con una voz entre cortada

-espero que sea buena, o si no ya tengo una excusa para ponerte un castigo por haberme despertado – se levanto de la cama y de mal humor

-créame que es algo importante – le aseguro

-bien, andando - asintió mientras se colocaba una camisa

Y así los dos hombres subieron hasta cubierta, el capitán se dirigió a su segundo al mando.

-se puede saber que es ese algo tan importante? – pregunto

Su segundo al mando se poso sobre el y le entrego una botella de ron.

-sabes que no estoy para celebraciones jaken, si me despertaron para eso...

-cállate Naraku, es una botella mensajera... te conviene abrirla

Naraku observo a su segundo al mando, tomo la botella con una mano y con la otra retiro el tapón que la sellaba, al abrirla saco dentro de ella una hoja de papel enrollada, la desenrollo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al verla.

-que todos estén muy alertas – giro sobre sus talones y se retiro a su despacho.

Jaken lo había seguido y así ambos tomaron asiento.

-¿qué piensas hacer? – le pregunto su segundo al mando

-no lo se, puede ser un indicio o una trampa…Que se yo

-no es la única que estaba flotando, eran varias

-al parecer llevan un traidor a bordo, alguien que quiere que todos nos enteremos de que a regresado al mar.

Sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo al papel, era la estrella roja del oriente dibujada por puño y pulso por una persona.

-déjame solo – ordeno el capitán a su segundo al mando

-pero...

-no escuchaste, que me dejes solo – volvió a ordenar

-esta bien capitán, como ordene usted – se levanto de la silla y salió del despacho.

El capitán aun seguía observando esa gema, jamás la había vuelto a ver desde que...

-desde que ella estaba a mi lado, es probable que este viva

Sabía que las posibilidades de que fuera ella eran pocas, como se pudiera tratar de una trampa también se podría tratar de una mala broma, y de mal gusto por cierto, ya que llevaba 18 años de su vida culpándose por haberla dejado en ese estado tan inconveniente y cada noche se culpaba de sus malas acciones.

Xxxxxxx

No muy lejos de ahí otro barco se encontraba con la misma botella mensajera.

Pero el efecto que causaba en el capitán eran emociones encontradas, tal vez era su madre que quería enterar a todos que había regresado o simplemente se trataba de una mala jugada.

-estén en alertas, no quiero que resulte ser una trampa – le ordeno a uno de sus tripulantes

-en seguida capitán Kuoga - se retiro y lo dejo solo

-estoy a punto de encontrarte….madre

XXXX

Después de haberse enfrentado a su capitán, decidió que lo mejor era tomar aire fresco, pero al salir noto a unos de sus tripulantes muy sospechoso y algo nervioso, pero el dato curioso era el mismo que había dejado a cargo del timón.

-¿qué te pasa atazuke? – pregunto miroku mientras se acercaba a el

-oh, nada capitán, es solo que estoy algo agotado, ayer el capitán inuyasha se quedo dormido, así que pase la noche en guardia

Miroku cruzo los borazos…

-pues ve a descansar, no te preocupes pondré a alguien que te releve

-gracias, capitán – se inclino un poco y justo cuando estaba por irse

Atazuke le dio la espalda a su capitán para irse a descansar, pero miroku lo detuvo.

-un momento atazuke – se inclino al suelo de madera y tomo una botella de vidrio

-¿si? – algo nervioso

-se te olvido tu botella de ron – se la entrego en las manos

-gra...gracias capitán

-sabes, tomar mucho es malo, te convendría dejarlo - aconsejo

-lo tomare en cuenta – y así se fue a descantar.

* * *

**Hola… aquí con otro capi =)**

**Bueno respondiendo a sus dudas sobre Kikyo… en primer lugar Bankotsu la obligo a casarse con el solo por 2 años aun después de enterarse del engaño… Kikyo no esta con ningún pirata y mucho menos es una pirata… digamos que después de que pasaron los 2 años ella fue en busca de Inuyasha…no quiero dar detalles ya que aparecerá mas adelante.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos cuando los primeros rayos del sol besaban su hermoso rostro, se levanto lentamente y encontró un vestido de color azul justamente a un lado suyo, esbozo una sonrisa al recordar que seguramente había sido houyo quien lo había dejado ahí por órdenes de su capitán.

Esbozo una sonrisa y se de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

-no es decente pero tampoco indecente

**XXXXX**

Después de estar en su camarote y haber ideado su plan para enamorar a su joven damisela, salió hacía la borda solo para ver a su amigo Miroku entrenando con shippo.

-gane – dijo feliz miroku

-te aprovechas por que soy mas pequeño que tu

-shippo, shippo – toco el hombro de su amigo – cuando seas más...-lo miro de arriba a bajo – grande hablaremos

Sin contener el aliento el capitán comenzó a reír de tras de ellos, los hombres al escucharlo voltearon a verlo.

-Miroku – retomo la compostura inuyasha - ¿por qué no te metes con un rival de tu tamaño?

-alguien como tu? - pregunto divertido

-por que no

-bien eso se escucha como un reto, el cual acepto gustosamente

-eso quería escuchar – esbozo una sonrisa mientras sacaba su espada

Y así Capitán y segundo al mando se batieron a duelo, en donde solo se escucharon las espadas chocar.

Había varios hombres entrenando con sus espadas a lo que ella pudo ver y en esos sus ojos chocolate brillaron con intensidad al ver que uno de esos hombres era su pirata, llevaba las mangas de su camiseta dobladas haciendo lucir sus músculos, pero lo que izo que su corazón brincara fue verlo esbozar una media sonrisa....si, se veía sexy.

-perdiste – dijo el capitán con su espada apuntada en el pecho de Miroku

-no es justo, me distraje – se quejo

-¿y crees que en una pelea seria justo? ¿Se valdría distraer? –arqueo una ceja y volvió a sonreír

-¿se cree bueno con el esgrima capitán? – surgió una voz femenina que se escucho por toda la cubierta

Inuyasha al escuchar una melodiosa voz a tras de el, giro sobre sus talones y ahí estaba la causante de que su corazón diera un giro de 360 grados, sus hermosos ojos chocolate lo deslumbraron, llevaba puesto el vestido azul que le había dado a houyo para que ella se lo pusiera.

-no es que sea bueno, simplemente soy ágil y más rápido que... algunos – volteo a ver a miroku

-es cierto...-dijo miroku - oye me dijiste lento?

-no eres lento, eres...

-lo reto –lo interrumpió su secuestrada

Inuyasha volvió la mirada a la joven damisela, y esbozo una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su alrededor y en ocasiones le hablaba al oído.

-crees ganarme? – le susurro al oído - ¿eres más rápida que yo?

-no, pero me gustan los retos – su mirada era intensa, en el ambiente que se crearon solo estaban ellos dos

-trato hecho – acepto el reto – a mi también me gustan los retos... Miroku, dale tu espada a la señorita

Miroku le entrego la espada a kagome y le guiño un ojo.

-suerte pequeña – le dijo con toda sinceridad – gánale a ese engreído – y le esbozo una sonrisa

-oh... y lo haré –prometió

Pero a lo lejos se escucho una pequeña risa que provenía de inuyasha.

-lista secuestrada?

-listo...pirata?

-yo si, pero no se tu, te doy el privilegio de retirarte – esbozo una media sonrisa

-no, yo te rete así que la que debe dar ese privilegio soy yo – puso la espada en guardia

-veo que estas decidida... bueno en ese caso seré generoso contigo -y el también se puso en guardia

-no sea generoso capitán, que yo no seré generosa con usted

Caminaron en círculo con pasos ágiles y lentos, ambos mirándose a los ojos y estudiándose uno a uno, solo estaban concentrados en como atacar a su rival.

-vamos Srita. Williams – dijo su ya amigo Houyo

-apuesto dos monedas de oro a que gana el capitán – apostó shippo contra houyo

-trato hecho – y houyo acepto

La tripulación se dividió en ambos lados, uno apoyaba a kagome y el otro a su capitán, miroku, houyo y otros dos más apoyaban a kagome, shippo y el resto apoyaban a su capitán.

Después de tanto estudiarse, sin más ni menos ambos dieron el primer golpe al mismo tiempo seguido de otros tres, las espadas vibraron en ambas manos.

-sabes....para ser una delicada damisela... eres buena – confeso

-gracias por los halagos, pero se le llama entrenamiento

-así que la señorita sabe de armas – mientras daba un ataque con su espada y kagome le respondía

-claro, ¿cómo crees que pude amenazarte la primera vez?

-pero esa vez estaba distraído

Y así ambos pelaban y avanzaban por todo el barco seguidos de los tripulantes.

-oigan... esta pela es aburrida – se quejo atazuke

-no es que sea aburrida, si te fijas ambos se están seduciendo el uno al otro – le aclaro Houyo

-¿cómo sabes eso houyo? – pregunto shippo

-fácil, mira como se ven uno al otro, ambos parecen que se quieren devorar con la mirada

Muy bien, siguiendo con la pelea, Inuyasha se sorprendía al ver como esa joven delicada se movía bien igual como lo hacía con la espada de Miroku, era como un ángel danzando sobre un témpano de hielo, y al verla le recordó mucho a Sara... la madre de ella.

-"igual que ella" –pensó – muy bien, si ataco por aquí... – se movió de un lado y kagome lo ataco

-detendré tu ataque por aquí – giro sobre sus talones para interceptar su golpe

-admito que sabes de esto... pero ya me arte de ir lento... ¿qué te parece si aumentamos la velocidad?

-me parece bien

Y así ambos comenzaron una verdadera pelea, arrasando con todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Hasta que en un movimiento inuyasha la tomo por la espalda y le susurro al oído...

-aun te quieres rendir?

-no, nunca –mas emocionada que nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca de ella

Permanecieron en esa misma posición unos segundos, ya que inuyasha se había embriagado con el aroma excito de Kagome, que de no haber sido por su tripulación la hubiera girado hacia el hasta tenerla en frente para así poder besarla.

-¿quieres permanecer así mucho tiempo? – le pregunto kagome

-si por mi fuera lo haría...pero aun tenemos un reto

La soltó para volver a la pelea, hasta que en el último momento ambos giraron sobre sus talones y colocaron las espadas a un lado del cuello de cada uno.

-creo...que...lo dejamos en empate ¿te parece? –la voz del capitán se escuchaba entre cortada y agitada

-me parece... bien – ella también estaba agitada, nunca había peleado con tanta intensidad como la había hecho con ese pirata.

Colocaron la espada en su frente respectivamente e inuyasha le hizo una reverencia a kagome.

-fue un placer

-lo mismo digo – se inclino un poco para luego darle la espada a Miroku – tienes una buena espada

-gracias señorita Kagome

Se despidió y se fue directo hacía su camarote.

-págame – reclamo Shippo

-¿cuál págame?...fue empate, así que tu también paga

Ambos hombres sacaron de sus bolsillos dos monedas y pagaron la apuesta perdida.

**XXXXX**

Esa mismo día pero en la noche, antes de la cena decidió ir a dar un paseo por la cubierta. Subió las escaleras de madera que la llevarían hacia el exterior del navío, salió y una ligera capa de viento frío la envolvió, miro hacia su alrededor para ver si había un pirata pero no, solo observo a una figura plateada que estaba del otro lado del barco junto al timón mientras este observaba algo parecido a una brújula.

Se dirigió hacía el mientras esa figura se iba aclarando a un más, subió las escaleras y hasta que lo tuvo en frente de el... le esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿de guardia? – le pregunto haciendo burla

El capitán solo le esbozo una sonrisa torcida y la dejo que gozara de sus burlas.

-vienes a retarme de nuevo? – pregunto mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

Kagome aun no podía dejar de sonreír y se acerco más a ese capitán hasta estar frente a frente.

-¿me enseña a conducir capitán?

Inuyasha le hizo un gesto a kagome y al ver que ella hizo una mueca, le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

-ven – extendió su mano y ella la tomo – te enseñare

La coloco al frente del timón y luego se puso a tras de ella y esto ocasiono que kagome se pusiera algo nerviosa por su cercanía.

-primero que nada…debes tomar el timón con tus manos – tomo las manos de kagome y las coloco en la rueda – sin moverlo mucho, lo mas ligero que puedas, siente la fina madera y como se mueve – le susurro al odio haciéndola poner cada vez más nerviosa

-¿por qué usan las palabras "estribor" o "babor"? – pregunto para tranquilizarse así misma por que al estar al lado de el sentía como su corazón se aceleraba mucho.

-bueno usamos esas palabras por que babor es izquierda y estribor es derecha y hay algunos que no sabes diferenciarlas, o si alguien esta de espaldas y dicen "a la izquierda" y va a su izquierda y no a la izquierda que debe ser....¿te imaginarias si eso llegara a pasar?

-oh ya veo – hizo una sonrisa picara....

En eso un viento frío los golpeo haciendo que kagome se estremeciera, inuyasha al ver que solo llevaba ese vestido azul y sin ningún abrigo se quito el suyo y se lo puso. Kagome al sentir las manos del pirata sobre su espalda se estremeció de nuevo.

-gracias – dijo algo nerviosa

-de nada

Y así siguió enseñándole como conducir un barco...hasta que una pregunto paso por la mente de kagome...

-y dígame capitán...-hizo pausa, pero su curiosidad era más grande - ¿cuántas mujeres ha traído a esta parte del barco?

Inuyasha se puso serio si había subido mujer a su barco pero jamás las había llevado hasta el timón, suavemente retiro las manos de lo brazos de kagome mientras tomaba sus hombro y la hacia girar suavemente para tenerla en frente y tan cerca de el.

Se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído...

-a ninguna otra más que a ti – se inclino mirándola con una sonrisa, la tomo por la cintura y se acerco lentamente hacia ella y…

* * *

**y..?**

**Hola.... espero que esten muy pero muy bien... aqui subiendo un capitulo más, espero que les guste, de hecho creo que voy a subir cada 3er o 4to día ;). **

**Gracias por dejar comentarios... me anima**

**aaa se me olvida... con respecto a la duda que tienes Skuld Dark kagome y kuoga si son hermanos =)**

**Besos**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola hola... jejeje aqui ando de nuevo ¿que día es hoy? ... 5 de mayo ... hoy cumple años mi papá... feliz cumple**

**y pasando a otro asunto hoy es el 3er día que voy a subir como había dicho antes, se que algunos se quedaron emocionados con el "y..?" jejeje bueno aqui esta despues del "y...?", espero que les guste... gracias por sus comentarios, me animan.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 14

-a ninguna otra más que a ti – se inclino mirándola con una sonrisa, la tomo por la cintura y se acerco lentamente hacia ella y…

Y la beso, la beso como jamás había besado a nadie, la acerco más a el, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos por la hermosa melena azebechada de kagome, el beso era calido, fue un beso que los encerró a los dos en un circulo de nuevos sentimientos y confusión, confusión por parte de inuyasha ya que dentro de el estaba naciendo un nuevo sentimiento por más que lo negara, ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido, era diferente, era distinto, al estar besando a esa pequeña dama sentía una paz inmensa, no quería dejarla ir, quería besarla toda la noche si era posible, así que dio un paso lento hasta tenerla presa entre el timón y su cuerpo para hacer el beso más profundo.

Kagome entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de inuyasha, ella también comenzaba a sentir algo por el pirata, si lo hubiera conocido de otra manera habría terminado perdidamente enamorada de el, ella también por su parte quería seguir con ese momento maravillo, entonces sintió como el dio un paso hacia delante, forzándola a retroceder y topar contra el timón, en ese momento sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió por toda la columna vertebral, ella lo consideraba como su héroe ya que la salvo de un matrimonio el cual ella no quería.

El beso cambio de tono, ya no eran besos inocentes ni dulces, si no más bien había algo de doble sentido, cargados de pasión y deseo –por parte de ambos -, que se escondían bajo las caricias que hacía inuyasha, de arriba a bajo, formando círculos y líneas sobre las delgadas curvas de la cintura de kagome.

-ejem –alguien interrumpió

Al escuchar quejido de su amigo, un gran coraje invadió el cuerpo del capitán, ya que había borrado ese circulo que ellos mismos se habían creado, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa.

-¿que paso Miroku? – pregunto el capitán quien aun tenía abrazada a kagome

-este…-nervioso, ahora que decía, sabía que había hecho mal en interrumpir de esa manera- la cena esta lista

-de acuerdo, en seguida vamos

-de acuerdo – fue lo único que dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue

Inuyasha y Kagome esperaron un segundo para volver a estar completamente solos, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y hubo algo que flecho el corazón del capitán, era ver la luna reflejada en los hermosos ojos chocolate de su secuestrada que a la vez era acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro.

-creo que….-balbuceo – creo que es mejor que vayamos a cenar

-si tienes razón, en seguida te alcanzo

Kagome asintió e inuyasha dejo de abrazarla dando un paso hacía atrás para permitirle a kagome moverse, cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura haciéndola girar y estar frente a frente con esos hermosos ojos dorados que solo el capitán tenía, la tomo de la barbilla mientras observaba de nuevo sus ojos y sin sentido y sin pensamiento la beso de nuevo.

-te veo en el comedor – y con todo el dolor de su corazón la dejo de abrazar

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, giro sobre sus talones y bajo las escaleras para ir al comedor donde esperaría a su pirata y el… el simplemente observaba como ese pequeño ángel seguía su camino alegándose de el.

-ay inuyasha, por que eres tan masoquista

La cena transcurría normalmente como todas las noches anteriores, ambos platicaban de cosas sin sentido, reían, se lanzaban miradas distintas a las de antes, pero sobre todo ninguno toco el tema del beso.

-sabes, tenia otro concepto de ti, pero ahora me resultas agradable inuyasha taisho

-capitán taisho por favor – la corrigió, le ofreció vino

-sabes que no soy buena para tomar, aparte no tengo edad suficiente

-pero hace 6 días tomaste vino, aparte si te pones mal yo asumo la responsabilidad- se llevo la mano al pecho

-de acuerdo, acepto solo un trago nada mas

10 tragos después….

-cccreeeo queee ssssse mmmmme passarooon lllaasss coooppaaassss – mientras eructaba aun así con toda la educación del mundo

-si ya me di cuenta, es lo que pasa cuando alguien no sabe tomar

-peeerooo fueee tututu culpaaaa

-si y te dije que asumía la responsabilidad

Se levanto de la silla y tomo a kagome entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, la deposito en la cama, le quito los zapatos, el collar de estrella, y lo coloco en la mesita de noche, ¿desvestirla para que duerma cómoda? Se preguntaba así mismo.

Después de tanto tiempo de meditarlo comenzó a deshacer los nudos del vestido, tras revelar la piel blanca, suave y tersa de kagome no pudo resistir roza con sus dedos ese monumento que tenia en frente de el, cada rose era un martirio para su corazón, así que solo la tapo con las sabanas de seda y se retiro de esa habitación.

Esa misma noche a Atazuke, uno de los tripulantes le tocaba turno, Miroku sospechaba que algo andaba mal en el, lo veía cada vez más distante de todos, siempre a la defensiva, siempre nervioso, así que no dudo en vigilarlo a escondidas, pero esa noche fue diferente, sus ojos fueron testigos de cómo arrojaba algunas botellas de ron al mar, así que se acerco a el y…

-¿te ayudo o prefieres hacerlo solo? – se cruzo de brazos y pudo notar como su tripulante se sobresaltaba y giraba bruscamente

-he… capitán….yo – hablaba entre cortado debido a los nervios

-déjame ver que contiene una de esas botellas – extendió la mano para que atazuke le diera la botella pero el simplemente negó – si no me la das por las buenas, será por las malas –en vista que tuvo la misma respuesta tuvo que pedir ayuda a otro de sus tripulantes que pasaba por ese lugar – shippo ven

El joven shippo se acerco a ellos

-dime Miroku?

-detén a atazuke un momento

-si capitán

Y así shippo lo tomo de los brazos y miroku pudo quitarle la botella, abrió el corcho y saco su contenido, una mirada de desaprobación paso por su rostro y…

-¿Qué pasa? – era la voz del capitán

-velo por ti mismo – le entrego la botella junto con el papel – lo encontré arrojando algunas de estas al mar

Inuyasha saco de la botella un papel que tenía dibujado la estrella roja del oriente, en ese momento los ojos del capitán ardían de coraje, era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien lo traicionaba de esta manera.

-¿así que pretendías traicionarnos? – pregunto el capitán y atazuke no dijo nada -¿Por qué?

-no puedo decirle mis motivos – contesto con la cabeza agachada

-lo vas hacer, shippo, encierra a esta rata traicionera – shippo asintió y se lo llevo alejándose de los dos capitanes

-¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto Miroku

-cambia el rumbo, iremos a Singapur – y así el capitán también se iba

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza y mucha, mucha sed, ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? No recordaba, se observo así misma y vio recargado su vestido en una silla de madera, pero lo que mas la confundió fue el hecho de que estaba desnuda, ella nunca dormía así.

Inuyasha entraba a la habitación de kagome a recoger unos papeles muy importantes en ese escritorio.

-lo siento, debo recoger unos papeles- se tapo los ojos para no verla

Algo presentía kagome y por que daba la casualidad que su desnudes tenia algo que ver con ese hombre que estaba buscando esos papeles que decía, se levanto de la cama aun con las sabanas puestas y camino hacia inuyasha.

-puedes decirme quien me quito el vestido anoche –intentando que inuyasha la viera a los ojos

-no se de que hablas- esquivando su mirada

-¿Quién fue?- insistió

-esta bien, ya que insistes tanto te diré quien te desvistió

-adelante…dímelo

-fui yo

Casi se cae de la impresión pero ¿cual fue su reacción?

-pero… no paso…. Es decir tú y yo…

-no te preocupes, no soy de esos que se aprovechan del estado inconveniente de las damas, aunque si por mi fuera… "te hubiera hecho mía en ese instante" – pensó mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Kagome

-si por tu fuera ¿que? – nerviosa y algo sonrojada

-nada, olvídalo- suspiro y salio del camarote

Esa noche…

Inuyasha y Mioku estaban el capitán discutiendo sobre el nuevo rumbo…

-tu sabes que sería arriesgado llevarla- se negaba miroku a llevar a kagome a Singapur

-¿Por qué? No veo nada de malo en eso

-lo se inuyasha, pero ponte a pensar en los posibles problemas que pudiera ocasionar la repentina aparición de la nieta de myoga

-miroku, miroku…miroku – esbozo una sonrisa – no tienes por que preocuparte, ante todos ella es anónima, simplemente con la única que debemos cuidarnos es con la tía mary, aparte, es el único camino que nos queda gracias a la traición de Atazuke…por cierto ya dijo algo?

-se niega hablar, no ha querido decir por que arrojo esas botellas

-tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios métodos

-no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo…pero dime ¿Qué tal besa Kagome Higurashi? –era inevitable para el, había pasado todo el día en como iba a preguntarle al capitán sobre el tema

Inuyasha solo le dedico una mirada, se levanto de su silla y…

-estaré tomando aire fresco – y salio de su camarote

No podía dormir, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto se preguntaba _"¿Por qué lo besaste Kagome Williams?"_ con la cabeza a punto de explotarle de tanto pensamiento, se levanto de la cama y salio de ese camarote para tomar aire fresco, saludo a varios integrantes de la tripulación y se recargo en una banda mientras el aire fresco besaba su hermoso rostro.

Sus ojos se centraron en el pequeño diamante en forma de estrella no había tenido tiempo de contemplarlo por el secuestro, pero algo le llamo la atención, el medallón comenzaba a destellar una pequeña pero mínima luz roja reflejando algo en su interior que muy apenas kagome pudo distinguirlo, era extraño, ese medallón cada vez la desconcertaba, y sentía como si tuviera vida propia que le estaba tratando de decir algo….ella sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento …por que como era posible que un medallón pudiera tener vida propia eso seria ilógico

-insito saber Qué es lo que eres

El subió las escaleras que lo llevarían hacía la cubierta, y al poner un pie en el ultimo escalón, sus ojos vagaron por todo el barco hasta que pudo distinguir una figura delicada mirando hacia el mar, lentamente camino hacia ella, cuando estaba cerca de ella le susurro al oído…

-¿Qué haces?

Kagome al sentir al escuchar esa voz masculina tan conocida para ella se sobresalto, giro sobre sus talones y hay estaba, habían pasado varios dias desde que fue secuestrada por el y su relación cambio muy rápido, ahora no discutían, se llevaban bien, era el tipo de aventura que siempre quiso, recordó cuando estaba en el colegio con su amiga eri, las dos relataban las aventuras que ambas querían vivir, y ella había elegido precisamente esa… ser secuestrada por un pirata y enamorarse perdidamente de el, la habían tachado de loca pero total esa era su fantasía ¿había algún problema en eso?

-no podía dormir – esbozo una sonrisa

-nunca puedes dormir, llevas varias noches contemplando el mar, luego te vas a tu camarote y pasas toda la noche, cuando es de día, no te gusta salir de tarde por que el sol te molesta, esperas a que baje un poco y luego sales y hablas con shippo, si no con Miroku o houyo

-me tiene muy vigilada capitán- se acerco a el y lo pudo poner nervioso

-no te tengo vigilada, simplemente observo – nervioso

-y bien ¿a donde nos dirigimos esta vez?, ¿me vas a llevar de vuelta a casa?

-no la voy a llevar de vuelta a casa señorita, vamos a ver a la tía mary, le encantara conocerte

-¿quien es ella?

-lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos

-de acuerdo…-guardo silencio – bueno, me iré a dormir – se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Pero antes de que ella retrocediera un paso Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y contemplo sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-dime como lo haces- le pregunto

-¿como hacer que capitán? – lo miro a los ojos y su corazón se acelero más de lo normal

-hacer que sienta esto que no he sentido en mucho tiempo – llevo la mano de kagome hasta su corazón – haces que se acelere mucho mas de lo normal

-será por que tu también haces que mi corazón se acelere

Recorrió su mano sobre la mejilla, contemplando su hermosa piel, había mucha diferencia entre ella y kikyo ¿se vengaría a pesar del amor que estaba floreciendo tan rápido dentro de el?, sin pensarlo la beso, ese beso que había deseado todo el día, ahora se estaba saciando de ella y ella de el

-creo que no es correcto – se separo bruscamente de el

-por que lo dices- con tono de tristeza en su voz

-lo siento... pero no puedo

Salió corriendo y se fue hasta el camarote, se tiro a la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en uno de los cañones del barco mientras hacía lo mismo que kagome había hecho antes… ver el mar.

-linda noche... ¿no?- pregunto su amigo miroku

-a...si, linda noche – sin importancia

-veo que estas distraído

-un poco, solo espero llegar a Singapur y ver a la tía mary – no quiso ver a miorku a los ojos y este no noto

-¿que te pasa?, te noto raro

Inuyasha suspiro, agacho la cabeza para después ver a su amigo a los ojos….

-tenías razón miroku…. Termine enamorado

* * *

**Nos vemos en otro capi... por cierto ... luego les digo en que capi va a ver lemon =) uy lemon (que pervertida perla n_n' jejejeje)**

**besitos**

**y en cerio... gracias por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos y arletas :'( me emocionan..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

¿Enamorado? Se repetía Miroku…

-Inuyasha… ¿tan rápido? Solo llevas varios días de conocerla y ya te…

-lo se –lo interrumpió el capitán –lo se… lo que no quería paso y….-suspiro – estoy en un dilema, por un lado quiero vengarme y por el otro no quiero hacerle daño

-olvídate de esa venganza y trata de aprovechar esa oportunidad que se te da

-no – rechazo el consejo de su amigo – mi venganza es primero, esos sentimientos los enterrare en el fondo de algún lugar – se levanto de su lugar y se fue

-Inuyasha… acepta por una vez en tu vida la verdad

En el calabozo del barco, Shippo vigilaba a Atazuke, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, se recargaba en las rejas de la prisión.

-no entiendo por que estas tan nervioso – dijo Shippo sin verlo

-cállate

-uy que humor tienes… ¿Por qué nos traicionaste de esa manera? – pregunto el pequeño Shippo

-mira niño, si no se lo confesé a Miroku a Inuyasha… ¿Por qué he de decírselo a un niño como tu?

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a ellos dos, era el capitán del barco.

-Shippo, déjame solo con el

-si capitán – Shippo asintió y se retiro del lugar

Ya estando ellos dos, Inuyasha se acerco a la celda y contemplo los ojos negros de su ahora ex tripulante.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Atazuke lo observo y negó con la cabeza…

-sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando un pirata nos traiciona…. Y tu traición es difícil de ocultar… ahora dime por que lanzaste esas botellas al mar con esos mensajes

Atazuke camino a paso lento hasta recargar sus brazos en una de las rejas y miro los ojos dorados del capitán.

-¿y si me niego hablar? –fue todo lo que dijo

-atente a las consecuencias

-bueno…pues me abstengo, ya que de mi maldita boca no saldrá ninguna palabra

-bien, antes de llegar a Singapur, te desterraremos en una maldita isla sin ningún tipo de arma

-me harías un gran favor Taisho – esbozo una sonrisa

Inuyasha al ver que no decía nada su ex tripulante, giro sobre sus talones y se fue.

-maldito pirata… estaba tan cerca de tenerla – golpeo la rejilla de la celda – pero la tendré

Caminaba de un lado a otro, recordando esos besos dulces que le había dado ese pirata, recordaba cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, esos brazos en los que quería estar de nuevo y sentir esos labios en los suyos.

Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido por Houyo, quien llevaba una bandeja de comida.

-buenos días – la saludo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en un escritorio

-buenos días – saludo mientras lo observaba

Houyo le regalo una sonrisa de nuevo pero ante de que se fuera kagome lo detuvo mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

-si te pregunto algo me lo responderías? –

Houyo solo asintió y espero la pregunta de la señorita

-¿Quién era la mujer de la cual se enamoro el capitán Taisho?

Bueno el podía responder a lo que fuera, pero tanto de la vida privada de Taisho y Miroku no estaba autorizado para divulgarla.

-lo siento señorita… pero no puedo darle esa información – negó con la cabeza al ver que kagome se cruzaba de brazos

-por favor Houyo – insistió

Así estuvo un par de minutos tratando de convencer al tripulante, Houyo suspiro en señal de rendimiento.

-por lo que veo no me va a dejar ir hasta que le diga quien era esa mujer verdad? – le pregunto y ella asintió – muy bien, pero yo no le dije nada

-¿Qué me dijiste? – esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa

Ambos tomaron asiento, Houyo tomo asiento en una silla y kagome al borde de la cama y comenzó a escuchar la historia del capitán y la traición de una mujer…

-el capitán se enamoro de una mujer llamada kikyo, era hermosa, sin mencionar que usted tiene un parecido impresionante con ella

Comenzó, los ojos de kagome ardían de puros celos al escuchar como el capitán le entregado su corazón, de cómo se había flechado en cuerpo y alma y solo ella en un dos por tres destrozo todas las esperanzas que tenía con ella, esperanzas de formar una vida a lado de ella.

-hasta que se entero que se iba a casar, fue directo a la iglesia y la descubrió en el altar con su prometido…

-¿con quien se iba a casar? – pregunto curiosa

Houyo en ese momento supo que ya había dicho mucho, no le correspondería decir que el prometido de kikyo era ni más ni menos el hombre con el que ella se iba a casar hace una semana.

-no se, nunca nos dijo el nombre de ese sujeto, solo nos dijo que se vengaría de ellos dos de la peor manera

-¿y el ha vuelto a ver a esa mujer? – quería saber si Inuyasha había vuelto a ver a kikyo, su corazón deseaba que la respuesta fuera un no

-claro que no, el capitán después de eso nunca volvió a verla, la enterró en el fondo del mar – se levanto de la silla – bueno creo que debo irme, su desayuno de seguro ya esta frió

-no importa….-suspiro – lo comeré así

-permiso señorita – hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón del camarote, recibió el aire fresco de la mañana mientras recordaba las palabras de Houyo… _"se llamaba kikyo, sin mencionar que usted tiene un parecido impresionante con ella"._

-se enamoro… y lo traiciono- suspiro, ya que ella en esos momentos hubiera deseado esta en el lugar de esa mujer, era cierto, le ganaba en edad, pero eso no importaba, al pasar de los días el le logro demostrar que no era uno de esos piratas, si no más bien tenía corazón.

Escucho que la puerta de su camarote se abría lentamente y escucho unos pasos suaves que caminaban hacia ella, giró sobre sus talones y ahí… en frente de ella estaba el causante que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, mientras el le esbozaba una sonrisa.

-buenos días-ambos se unieron en unísono

-como amaneciste- volvieron a unirse en unísono

Inuyasha como buen caballero dejo hablar a kagome primero.

-bien y tu – respondió ella

-no me quejo, siempre amanezco bien, y más si se que tengo una mujer bella al otro lado de mi camarote – esto hizo que se ruborizara a kagome

-siempre le dices eso a todas las que secuestras? – no dejaba de sonreír

-la verdad no acostumbro secuestrar mujeres, solo cuando son hermosas y me gustan demasiado… considérate afortunada

-entonces me considero afortunada

Y así ambos permanecieron frente a frente, sus miradas eran las que dominaban el momento, Inuyasha dio un paso hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el mientras respiraba su dulce aroma, sus miradas estaban más cerca, el corazón de kagome era una bomba de tiempo, el deseo de Inuyasha de volverla a besar era más fuerte… hasta que no pudo más, tomo su barbilla y la miro a los ojos.

-lo siento… pero ya no puedo resistirme mas – y la beso

Ella también deseaba sentir los besos de Inuyasha, esos besos que la quemaban viva, sentía como la transportaban a otro lugar y la hacían regresar… luego, experimento otro tipo de beso, donde sus lenguas se unieron en una sola, kagome se estremeció ante esa nueva experiencia donde el maestro era su capitán.

-Inuyasha….- alguien entro sin tocar la puerta

Inuyasha abrió los ojos en par en par

-Miroku….-arrastro las palabras con coraje, con ganas de ir y darle un golpe con sus pistola- te he dicho que se toca la puerta antes de entrar – dijo sin dejar de abrazar a kagome

-lo siento, lo que pasa es que ya hemos llegado a la isla

-de acuerdo, voy en seguida

Miroku se despidió de ambos y cerró la puerta. Kagome lo miro, y pudo ver la ira en los ojos de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver que sus ojos habían adaptado otro semblante

-deberes de capitán- dejo de abrazarla y camino hacia la puerta

-¿no me vas a decir? –pregunto, mientras lo seguía

-mira, vamos a desterrar a un tripulante a una isla…

-¿Por qué?

-por traición, kagome, cuando un miembro de la tripulación nos traiciona, lo abandonamos en una isla con sus armas, pero Atazuke se negó hablar y declarar los motivos de su traición, así que lo abandonaremos sin ningún tipo de arma

-que cruel – se quejo

-así son las leyes, no salgas hasta que yo diga ¿correcto?...-espero a que kagome le digiera algo, pero como no tuvo respuesta volvió a remarcar – kagome… ¿fui claro?

-ha…si, fuiste claro

Inuyasha le sonrió y salio del camarote

En la borda, Atazuke era sujetado por Shippo y Miorku, Inuyasha se acerco a el e intento por ultima vez hacer que Atazuke hablara.

-bien Atazuke, esta es tu ultima oportunidad….¿dinos por que hiciste eso?

-ya te lo dije Taisho… de mi maldita boca no saldrá nada –fue su única respuesta

-bien- se dirigió a los demás del barco – Atazuke se a negado hablar…-guardo silencio por un momento – los demás ya saben como soy, siempre cumplo con las leyes, pero cuando uno se niega hablar… esto es lo que pasa

Inuyasha izo una seña, tanto sihppo como Miroku se llevaron Atazuke directo a la plancha.

-buen viaje- dijo un integrante

Atazuke camino hasta detenerse en medio de la plancha, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió al capitán.

-nos veremos dentro de poco Taisho… es mejor que cuides a esa dama y más que todo el diamante, no vaya ser que el heredero maldito los encuentre primero – y salto al mar

Regresando al barco…

-¿ahora cual es la orden capitán? –dijo un tripulante que se encargaba del timón

-ir a Singapur, suerte hemos tenido de no ser alcanzados por un barco enemigo

Singapur sería el ultimo rumbo que tomarían, Inuyasha debía ir con su tía Mary y contarle la aparición de la nieta de Myoga e hija de Sara…junto con la estrella roja.

Pero lo que más lo desconcertaba era la forma en como había desterrado así a su acompañante de casi toda la vida…pero lo que no se explicaba eran los motivos por los cuales el infiltro información por medio de esas botellas de ron, no se sabía cuantos piratas habían leído esa nota… pero de una cosa estaba seguro… nadie le haría daño a su pequeña dama secuestrada.

No muy lejos de ahí un barco había seguido el trayecto de las botellas. El capitán de ese navío estaba en su despacho observando la última botella que había recibido. Tocaron a la puerta y el segundo al mando entraba.

-¿alguna novedad Renkotsu? – pregunto el capitán

-no señor, tal párese que lo descubrieron

-si eso supuse – dijo mientras contemplaba el dibujo que se encontraba en una de las botellas – por lo tanto debemos estar alertas, es probable que Atazuke no haya hablado así que lo más probable es que lo van a desterrar en una isla

-estaremos alertas capitán – camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir lo detuvo el capitán

-Renkotsu… que estén pendientes en la primer isla que vean, tal vez hay es donde lo abandonaran

-si capitán – y sin más salio del despacho del capitán dejándolo solo

-tengo que tener esa maldita estrella, para revivirla y matarla…..

* * *

**ooohh ¿quien creen que sea este utimo personaje?? **

**tenia contemplado subir mañana pero el sabado voy andar ocupada... asi que aqui les dejo el capitulo 15... espero les guste**

**gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**aaaa por cierto ya se en que capitulo va a ver lemon y si is calculos no me fallan fatan 3 o 4 capitulos... no es mocho se van a ir rapido ya saben que subo cada 3 er o 4 dia =) asi que se nos van a ir rapido **

**besos**

**Perla **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Llegaban a Singapur e Inuyasha al ver a una de sus muchas amantes tomo a Kagome por la cintura y le dijo suavemente al oído....

-finge ser mi prometida

-¿qué? – pregunto algo confundida

-tu solo hazlo y sígueme la corriente

Kagome asintió y así ambos avanzaron hasta que una mujer se interpuso en su camino, era rubia, de ojos verdes, labios rosados, piel blanca y con un cuerpo de tentación que era capaz de revivir hasta un muero –claro, y más vieja -, su mirada era seria y lanzaba chispas de odio hacia Kagome y ella también no se quedaba atrás, Kagome se sentía poquita cosa comparada con ella, ella era mucho más madura en un solo sentido, ninguno hablo hasta que la misteriosa y bella mujer rompió el silencio.

-¿Quién es esta? – Su pregunta era como si le estuviera dando ordenes al capitán - ¿a caso es otra de las muchas que tienes?

"Esta" "otra de las muchas que tienes" esto le causo mucho coraje a Kagome, que derecho tenía ella a comprarla con mujeres del calibre de ese tipo de mujer que tenía en frente de ella... Ninguno, a comparación, ella era una dama y no le iba a permitir que se dirigiera a ella de esa forma.

-oy...- estuvo a punto de despotricar contra ella, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió

-violeta – abrazó más fuerte a Kagome y la atrajo hacia el- ella es Kagome... – volteo a ver a Kagome y esbozo una sonrisa – mi prometida – para después darle un beso en la frente y voltear a ver a la rubia

La rubia abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes al escuchar esa noticia, así que su amado pirata estaba comprometido y nada más ni menos con una niña que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

-así que....- se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar que saliera su risa pero no lo logro, se arranco a reír – ay...disculpa... –seguía riéndose – es que... no lo puedo creer...ja ja ja

-¿qué no puedes creer? – hablo Kagome, y comenzó a jugar el mismo juego de Inuyasha, se aferro más a sus brazos y observo a la rubia que para en ese momento había retomado la compostura al escucharla - ¿no puedes creer que lo atrape? –beso una mejilla del capitán para después ver a la rubia a los ojos

Y comenzaba el duelo de fieras que hasta ahora Kagome iba ganando 1 a 0, pero la hermosa rubia no se iba a dejar vencer.

La rubia paso de la risa al coraje, "bueno, ya basta" pensaba, esa niña no se iba a quedar con lo que le pertenecía e iba a jugar sus cartas a la buena o a la mala.

-mira...-la miro de pies a cabeza – mocosa, por que eso es lo que eres, no te puedes comparar con migo – dio una vuelta para lucir su escultural figura – por que soy más mujer que tu y eso pequeña.... no lo podrás negar, Inuyasha buscara en mi, lo que no tiene de ti

Auch.. Golpe bajo para Kagome, iban 1 a 1, pero ella no se iba a dejar...

-bueno, tal vez seas una "mujer", pero escucha cariño... yo lo tengo y tu no, así que no necesito vestirme....- la miro también de pies a cabeza – tan vulgarmente para llamar su atención, ya lo he hecho – esbozo una sonrisa y esta vez le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al capitán.

Y Kagome se lleva otro punto, esto dejaba a la rubia a un punto de diferencia... ¿quién iba a ganar? ... ¿habría desempate?

Inuyasha solo veía entusiasmado como su falsa prometida hacia pedazos a una de sus tantas amantes, no hubo desempate, Kagome resulto vencedora a 4 a 3, estaba muy reñido, pero la rubia se desespero al ultimo minuto y quiso golpear a Kagome pero Inuyasha se interpuso entre ellas dos, una mano sostenía de la cintura a Kagome y la otra tenía la mano de la rubia.

-¿qué haces? – le pregunto

-¿que hago? Fácil... defiendo lo que es mío – lo miro a los ojos y le empezó a golear el pecho

-violeta... nunca fui tuyo – dijo al final

-eres... eres un maldito – lo siguió golpeando

-si, soy un maldito, un maldito miserable que ha cambiado gracias a ella, un maldito miserable que a conocido el significado del verdadero amor gracias a ella

-hay no seas cursi Inuyasha... nunca has amado a nadie

-te equivocas... lo estoy haciendo

El corazón de Kagome dio un brinco que casi sentía que iba a salir de su pecho a causa de lo decía Inuyasha, pero no se dejaría llevar, estaban en un papel y ella lo iba a seguir como si fuera una actriz.

-lo ves querida – intervino ella detrás de Inuyasha – no tienes ya nada que hacer... se los gane a todas – le guiño un ojo

El coraje de la rubia paso a otro tono, y lanzo una mirada de desprecio hacia Inuyasha.

-escúchame maldito infeliz – se dirigió a el – ni creas que te voy a dejar ser feliz con esta...con esta mocosa, me vengare de ti y juro que lo pagaras caro – dio media vuelta y se alejo de ellos

Inuyasha y Kagome solo veían como la rubia se iba furiosa.

-¿crees que se le pase? – pregunto Kagome

-si, a violeta se le pasa rápido – dejo de abrazar a Kagome – bueno, tenemos que llegar a la casa de mi tía – y volvió a ser Inuyasha y no el papel que representaba de su prometido, el dejarla de abrazar a Kagome la hizo sentirse triste y esto lo noto el capitán - ¿qué te ocurre?

-no es nada – esbozo una sonrisa – vamos o se nos va hacer tarde para ir con tu tía

No tardaron más de una hora cuando ya se encontraban acercándose a Singapur, dejaron caer el ancla hasta el fondo del mar y subieron a los botes que los llevarían a tierra, posteriormente se subieron a unos caballos y se dirigieron a la casa de la Tía Mary.

Al estar en frente de la puerta Inuyasha toco la puerta y una mujer de 45 o 50 años abrió la puerta, no era muy alta, pelo largo y castaño y con una sonrisa tan agradable que transmitía paz.

-pero miren lo que trae el viento, ven aquí hijo – le abrió los brazos a Inuyasha y este fue y la abrazo

-tía mary- la abrazo con alegría

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa al ver como Inuyasha le sonreía a esa mujer, nunca en los días que estuvieron en el mar había sonreído de ese modo.

De pronto la tía mary desvío la mirada hacia a Kagome y se sorprendió con el parecido de Sara Higurashi y más extraño le resulto que llevaba la estrella roja del oriente.

-tu...-dejo de abrazar a Inuyasha

-tía mary, te presento a Kagome Williams – Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada a la tía mary como diciéndole "luego te explico" y ella asiento

-¿huiste con el? ¿o te secuestro? – pregunto con una sonrisa divertida a Kagome

-lo segundo – Kagome le respondió de la misma manera- y estoy buscando el medio de liberarme

-lo dudo, una vez que nos secuestra un pirata...jamás nos dejan ir, pero bueno, supongo que han de estar cansados

-más bien hambrientos tía mary, nadie cocina como tu- intervino Miroku

-Miroku tu siempre tan halagador- y lo abrazo

-es verdad, los cocineros de hoy en día son pésimos- se dirigió a Shippo y Houyo

-que bueno que lo dices la próxima vez que haga de comer no te ofrezco nada – le respondió Shippo a la indirecta de Miroku

La Tía mary solo esbozo una sonrisa y los dejo pelear mientras se dirigía a Kagome.

-¿supongo que debes de estar cansada? – le pregunto

-algo – asintió

-bien, sígueme

La tía mary la llevo a la segunda planta de la casa, pero al pasar por el pasillo observo una puerta roja cerrada y a lado de ella había dos velas de color blanco, esto le causo algo de escalofríos en todo el cuerpo a Kagome.

Al subir a la segunda planta la tía mary abrió la puerta de la habitación principal.

-bueno como veras no es espaciosa pero es cómoda

-no, es perfecta, será la primera vez que duerma sin tanto movimiento – respondió con una sonrisa

-bien, descansa

Dicho esto la tía mary la dejo en la habitación y bajo hacia donde estaban los piratas dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio- le dijo la Tía Mary

-así es tía

La tía mary e Inuyasha caminaron por el pasillo de la casa y ambos entraron en esa habitación que tenía las puertas rojas, pero no se percataron que desde arriba Kagome los observaba.

"-me pregunto ¿qué tendrá en esa habitación?"- pensó ella y posteriormente entro de nuevo a la habitación que le dio la tía mary

En el interior de esa habitación, Inuyasha tomo asiento en uno de los sofás mientras tenía la vista enfrente de la chimenea.

-su parecido es asombroso ¿dónde estaba? – pregunto la tía mary quien tenia la vista fija en un cuadro que estaba arriba de la chimenea

-en Port Royal – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de ron

-no cabe duda, su parecido con Sara Higurashi es...

-si, sorprendente y más por que lleva la estrella roja del oriente

-tu sabes lo que significara si los demás piratas se enteran que la estrella a regresado....

-lo se, cualquiera que se llegara a enterar, sería capaz de secuestrarla con tal de obtener esa estrella – sus ojos reflejaban la preocupación que sentía

-vaya, al parecer esa dama te ha cautivado-dijo divertida

-¿Por qué lo dices? – arqueo una ceja

-inyasha, seré vieja por sigo siendo mujer y en tu rostro hay algo más

-algo más de que tía? Ve directo al grano

-esta bien, ¿te gusta?

Inuyasha suspiro y luego esbozo una sonrisa para ver a su tía a los ojos

-no solo me gusta tía si no que la amo

-así que….Inuyasha Taisho esta enamorado de nuevo – volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-si, pero ella esta prohibida… con ella tengo otros planes – su mirada se obscureció

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto su tía al ver que la expresión de su sobrino cambio

-por que ella es la prometida de Bankotsu, estaba apunto de casarse con el cuando yo entre a la iglesia y la secuestre

-no me digas…-hizo una pausa- ¿te quieres vengar de el por medio de ella? – Espero respuesta de su sobrino pero no la tuvo – solo te diré una cosa, ella no es un objeto de venganza, es hija de Sara Higurashi, hermana de Kuoga y nieta de Myoga… así que no te voy a permitir que le hagas….

-lo se tía… por eso estoy tratando de hacer a un lado mi venganza, y tratar de buscar algo cerio con ella aun cuando sea prohibida para mi

-hijo, cuando uno se enamora no hay nada prohibido….

-gracias tía – le dio un beso en la mejilla – tu siempre sabes que decir

-tengo experiencia, así que si amas a esa mujer haz a un lado tu venganza y olvida ese pasado que ya te ha hecho mucho daño

Inuyasha miro su botella de ron y tomo un poco.

-si, supongo que tienes razón


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Después de hablar, la tía mary e Inuyasha salieron de la habitación, ella se dirigió a la cocina olvidándose por completo de ponerle seguro a esa habitación, e Inuyasha se fue al despacho que usaba cuando iba a visitar a su tía.

Contemplaba la enorme habitación que le había sido asignada, observo la enorme cama y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella y de un salto se acostó mientras hundía su rostro en una almohada de plumas.

-"una cama al fin" – pensó mientras se acomodaba para dormir

Poco después la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la tía mary acompañada de una de sus doncellas. Kagome se incorporo al instante, la doncella fue al baño para dejarlas hablar en privado.

-veo que te disponías a dormir – dijo la tía mary mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, Kagome solo asintió – supongo que deseas un baño después de varios días en el mar?

-así es – asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-bueno, Andy te ayudara en todo, si necesitas algo solo díselo y ella me lo hará saber – giro sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación pero Kagome la detuvo

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?

-el esta en es despacho – volvió a girar y camino hacia la puerta – te veo en la cena Kagome – y salio de la habitación

Andy preparaba el baño de Kagome, rociaba un liquido que contenía esencia de rosas y aromas frutales, al terminar le indico a Kagome que el baño estaba listo, la ayudo a desvestirse y se metió a la tina de baño, en el instante que sintió el agua en su cuerpo sus músculos se relajaron a causa del efecto del aroma.

-"un baño, que bien… lo que necesitaba" – pensó mientras respiraba el aroma – que bien huele ¿Qué es esa esencia? – le pregunto a la doncella

-es esencia de rosas y aromas frutales – dijo con amabilidad mientras enjabonaba la espalda de Kagome

-… ¿hace cuanto conoces a la señorita Mary? – pregunto

-desde antes que yo naciera, mis padres han estado siempre a su servicio, es una buena mujer – siguió con su trabajo pero ahora con el pelo azebechado de Kagome

Minutos después Kagome ya estaba fuera de la tina, Andy le ayudo a ponerse un camisón para que durmiera más cómoda.

-vendré a buscarla a la hora de la cena – andy izo una reverencia y salio de la habitación de Kagome.

Miro de nuevo a la cama, camino lentamente hacia ella, se recargo mientras se tapaba con la sabana, cerró sus ojos y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo… "Más bien de Inuyasha" pensó ruborizada.

Estaba en su despacho viendo unos mapas, que más podía hacer, después de todo esa era la mejor distracción en esos momentos, tenía una copa de ron a un lado suyo, mientras veía las pequeñas y diminutas figuras de ese mapa, sus pensamientos no estaban conectados en sintonía… su mente estaba en otro lugar…

_Flash Back_

_-si, soy un maldito, un maldito miserable que ha cambiado gracias a ella, un maldito miserable que a conocido el significado del verdadero amor gracias a ella _

_-no solo me gusta tía, si no que la amo _

_Fin Flash Back _

Furioso izo a un lado los mapas, tomo su copa de ron y la giro en círculos mientras pensaba en esa mujer de pelo azebechado y lo que le había dicho su tía.

_Flash Back _

_-hijo, cuando uno se enamora no hay nada prohibido…._

_Fin Flash Back _

-cuando uno se enamora…- giro su copa de ron –…nada esta prohibido – le dio un sorbo y dejo que el alcohol lo relajara – es hora de dejar la venganza atrás, después de todo mi pequeña secuestrada no tiene nada que ver con Bankotsu, Kikyo y yo – bebió otro trago de ron y salio del despacho.

Subió las escaleras, toco la habitación de Kagome pero no recibió respuesta, giro lentamente la perilla y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Asomo la cabeza para ver el interior, y observo una pequeña figura recostada en la cama, esbozo una sonrisa y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Los rayos de la luna se infiltraban por la ventana alumbrando con mayor intensidad la figura de Kagome que yacía dormida en brazos de Morfeo, Inuyasha tomo asiento a un lado de Kagome la contemplo mientras dormía.

-"mucho más hermosa que Sara" – pensaba mientras el aroma de la esencia de rosas y aromas frutales golpeaban las fosas nasales del Capitán, acerco su nariz al hombro de Kagome –"un aroma exquisito para una flor exquisita"

-Inuyasha… – dijo Kagome entre sueños

Esto desconcentro de todo al capitán que retrocedió un poco.

-"esta soñando conmigo…me pregunto que soñara" – deslizo una de sus manos por el hombro hasta la cuerva del cuello de Kagome, al verla dormir tan tranquila y delicada que se veía, comprendió que no podría vivir ni un minuto de su vida sin ella y que ahora ella no entraba en su venganza –"mil veces maldito que hacerte daño Kagome Williams, no, Kagome Higurashi… serás mía y nada más mía" – prometió dándole un beso en la cuerva de su cuello, se incorporo y salio de la habitación para dejarla dormir

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con una figura femenina que tenia los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con ojos serios y una sonrisa, su sobrino solo le dedico una sonrisa, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias – dio media vuelta y regreso al despacho

Su tía solo lo observo irse sin dejar de sonreír, entro a la habitación y despertó a Kagome ya que la hora de cenar había llegado, la ayudo a cambiarse de ropa y ambas bajaban y caminaron hacia el comedor, donde estaba Inuyasha sentado en la silla principal, a su lado estaba su segundo al mando Miroku. Inuyasha al ver que Kagome se acercaba se levanto rápido de su asiento y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla junto a su lado, lo mismo izo con la tía mary quien tomo asiento a lado de Kagome.

La velada paso muy rápido entre risas, bromas y una que otra historia contada por los piratas.

-dinos tía mary ¿Cómo fue tu relación con Jack Sparrow? – pregunto Miroku con ojos llenos de curiosidad

-Inuyasha por que no llevas a Kagome a dar un paseo por el jardín – evadió la pregunta que le había hecho Miroku – la noche es hermosa

-por que no… ¿te gustaría dar un paseo? – le pregunto a Kagome viéndola a sus ojos chocolate que tanto gustaba

-s...si me encantaría – respondió ruborizada

-bien, vamos – se levanto de la silla y le tendió la mano a Kagome, ella la acepto y así ambos salieron por la puerta principal para dar un paseo por el jardín

Estando solos Miroku y La tía mary

-oh vamos tía… ¿no me vas a contar esa historia? – insistió en ese tema

-no – negó con la cabeza

-eres mala – la señalo

-y tu un muchacho con mala educación, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no se señala a las personas?

-¿desde cuando los piratas tenemos buena educación? – pregunto arqueando una ceja, esto hizo reír a la tía mary y después el la acompaño en su risa

-ven, te invito una partida de ajedrez

-¿ajedrez eh?... tía soy muy bueno y no quiero ganarte

-inténtalo

La noche era hermosa pero fresca, ambos caminaban por el inmenso jardín de la casa, los rayos de la luna bañaban los hermosos rosales que arponaban el jardín, se detuvieron en un enorme árbol donde había un columpio.

-¿puedo? – pregunto Kagome

-claro

Y así Inuyasha la ayudo a subirse al columpio y la empujo una y varías veces.

-pareces una niña de 5 años – una pequeña risa se escapo entre los labios de Inuyasha y de Kagome

-es divertido, hace años que no me subía a un columpio

De pronto dejo de sentir el impulso de Inuyasha, se detuvo y lo contemplo del otro lado del jardín, miando el inmenso y oscuro mar, solo se podían observar las estrellas y la luna.

-hermoso – susurro ella

-si…- la miro a los ojos y acaricio con una mano su rosada mejilla – es hermoso, pero más hermoso es ver la luna reflejada en tus ojos - deslizo la otra mano hacia la cintura de Kagome y la atrajo hacia el, de nuevo el aroma de rosas y aromas frutales invadieron su cuerpo y el deseo de besarla se izo más fuerte, acerco sus labios a los de ella, pero antes de que se unieran en uno solo ella lo detuvo

-Inuyasha…-no podía hablar debido a su respiración entrecortada- esto no esta…

Pero no pudo concluir su frase ya que sello sus dulces labios con un beso lleno de ternura y de amor, ese amor que nacía dentro de el, los labios de Kagome se habían moldeado perfectamente a los de Inuyasha, lentamente el capitán deslizo su luengo por las delicadas líneas de los labios de Kagome, y lentamente abrió las puertas que lo llevarían hasta su húmeda cavidad, sus lenguas se unieron en una sola, pero Inuyasha la fue guiando en ese nuevo beso, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó suavemente en el césped sin dejarla de besar, Inuyasha estrecho su cuerpo contra el de ella pero sin dejar caer todo el peso, ella entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha, un impulso de deseo se apodero de Inuyasha, si no se paraba la haría suya en ese momento, le dio un ultimo beso… le dio un beso en la frente y luego la miro a los ojos.

-"lo amo" – pensó Kagome mientras se perdía en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha

-te….- antes de que Inuyasha formulara la frese que iba a decir una tercera voz surgió de la nada

-Inuyasha… tu tía es una tramposa para el ajedrez…- Miroku al ver la posición tan comprometedora de ellos dos quiso que se lo tragara la tierra – olvida lo que dije – giro sobre sus talones y se alejo lo mas rápido de hay –"ay Miroku… por que siempre tienes que interrumpir en los mejores momentos" – se regaño así mismo.

Volviendo con nuestra pareja que seguía en la misma posición, ambos solo observaban como se iba Miroku, justamente en ese momento un viento frió los sorprendió.

-¿tienes frió? – le pregunto Inuyasha al sentir que el cuerpo de Kagome temblaba de bajo de el

-un poco

Inuyasha se levanto y ayudo a Kagome a ponerse de pie, acto seguido se quito su gabardina y se la puso entre los hombros a Kagome.

-si te enfermas mi tía no me lo perdonaría – esbozo una sonrisa

-gracias – le dijo mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa

-ni hay de que – le izo una reverencia

-¿que me ibas a decir antes de que Miroku nos interrumpiera? – pregunto

-"te amo" – pensó Inuyasha – nada importante – tomo la mano de Kagome – es mejor que entremos, ya esta comenzando a refrescar

Una hermosa rubio de ojos verdes caminaba por las calles de Singapur muy furiosa, ¿Cómo era posible que ese pirata estuviera comprometido con una mocosa?

-Inuyasha es mucho hombre para esa mocosa – las imágenes de Inuyasha haciéndole el amor a esa "mocosa" como ella la llamaba hicieron que sus ojos ardieran aun más de coraje - ay es un maldito…. El hecho de pensar…- siguió su camino y siguió peleándose con su mente

-oye hermosa ¿cuanto cobras? – le pregunto un borracho

-vete al infierno…. borracho estúpido

Entro a una cantina y visualizo la figura de una mujer, si bien ella no podía hacer nada para separar a Inuyasha de su prometida, esta mujer haría todo lo imposible por hacerlo… solo quedaba la rivalidad entre ellas dos, pero viendo de otra perspectiva Inuyasha no era un buen partido para ella, cuando por fin encontró su objetivo camino hacía ella.

-tenemos un problema – la rubia tomo asiento a lado de una mujer de pelo negro como la noche

-¿acaso te dije "siéntate a mi lado violeta"?- su mirada era fría y solo observaba a la rubia

-vamos amiga no te pongas en ese plan – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-desde cuando nos decimos "amiga" una a la otra?

-desde que Inuyasha regreso y tiene una prometida... Kikyo

* * *

**Bueno como verán ya le esta ganando el amor al capitán Inuyasha… jejeje vamos a ver que hace para ganar el corazón de Kagome, aunque ya lo tiene ganado…. En cuanto al final así que… ¿violeta y kikyo??? Oohh nuu lo puedo creer… ¿Qué creen hará kikyo? Jejeje ia tengo planes para eso, solo no me vayan a odiar... aaa otra cosito con "-dinos tía mary ¿como fue tu relacion con jack sparrow?" bueno soy fan de piratas y al hacer este capitulo solo se me vino a la mente su nombre jejejejeje.**

**Besos**

**P e r l a**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que el día de hoy tengan un gran día. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capitulo 18 espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute haciendo, y si hay algo que no les gusta, háganlo saber ya que es muy importante para mi, otra cosita….si se preguntan por Sesshomaru en que momento aparecerá…. ya falta poco... bueno aquí hay una verdad que quieren saber y que de seguro se van a quedar como yo me quede (0_0…..si…..así me quede)

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

-si me disculpas violeta, no tengo ánimos de escuchar tu relato – se levanto y antes de retirarse violeta la detuvo

-tu sabrás kikyo… si quieres recuperar a inuyasha o perderlo

-lo pensare querida – se soltó del agarre de violeta y se retiro

Violeta se quedo sola contemplando la bebida que había dejado kikyo, tomo la copa…

-ya veremos kikyo si vas o no a tener ánimos, te conozco y vas a querer escucharme – esbozo una sonrisa y se tomo el ron

Después de dar un paseo por el jardín, Inuyasha la acompaño a kagome hasta la puerta de la habitación, se quito el abrigo de Inuyasha para regresárselo…

-no, quédate con el, así si tienes frió puedes usarlo

-gracias – le esbozo una sonrisa

-que tenga dulces sueños, bella señorita – tomo la mano de Kagome y la beso

-también usted, apuesto caballero – le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Ella le regalo una sonrisa y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación inuyasha la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el envolviéndola entre sus brazos, la miro a los ojos y le dio un suave y tierno pero apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron el se perdió en su mirada, acaricio su rostro con su mano para darle una sonrisa.

-descansa – le susurro en su oreja mientras besaba las mejillas encendidas de kagome

-igual tu – se le dificulto hablar, ya que estar tan cerca de el la hacia sentir nerviosa y entro a su habitación

Bajo las escaleras feliz pero aparte con motivo de buscar a su segundo al mando, y ahí estaba, analizando el juego de ajedrez que había concluido hace rato con la tía mary.

-a ti te quería ver – cruzo el pasillo de la sala y tomo asiento a su lado

-oye lo siento yo…

-Miroku, ¿se puede saber por que siempre interrumpes los momentos en que estoy con Kagome?

-lo siento, solo soy un ser humano que desafortunadamente esta en el momento no adecuado

-la próxima vez que nos veas, mantén tu boca cerrada antes de hablar, date la vuelta y vete

-lo haré…oye… y ¿Qué tal besa? – pregunto Miroku con una sonrisa picara

-eso no te incumbe mi querido amigo – se levanto de la silla – estaré en el despacho, cualquier cosa avísame

-si, no te apures – le dijo sin prestarle atención

-descansa – salio de la habitación para entrar al despacho

No podía dormir, el recuerdo del beso de Inuyasha no ayudaban en nada, revivía una y otra vez las miles de sensaciones que habían causado a su cuerpo, si tan solo el supiera que lo amaba, sin tan solo el la amara, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Abrió los ojos, se levanto de la cama y se puso su bata, salio de la habitación y camino por el pasillo que conducía las escaleras, frente a sus ojos estaba la habitación con puertas rojas y velas a los lados.

Observo hacia ambos lados y espero el momento oportuno para entrar a escondidas a esa habitación, sabía que estaba mal, pero como era una chica curiosa, deseaba saber que escondían en esa habitación….ese fue su principal error.

Camino a paso lento hasta estar frente a frente a esa puerta, sentía como su corazón latía a una velocidad incontrolable sentía como una fuerza la atrajera hacia ese lugar, giro la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación era como una especie de biblioteca, ya que había 3 bases de madera donde habían muchos libros (como si fuera una biblioteca), donde exploro la primera hilera de libros, pero, la luz de la chimenea capto su atención y camino a paso lento, llego a una sala y en frente estaba la chimenea, pero eso no fue lo que capto su atención, si no más bien el cuadro que estaba colgado y a lado de este habían dos velas blancas.

Su corazón latía muy rápido al ver la mujer del cuadro, se llevo una mano a la boca, esa mujer era…era su madre y portaba el medallón que su nana le había regalado, pero algo más le llamo la atención, su madre no estaba sola ya que tenia el brazo izquierdo recargado en el hombro de un hombre, hombre que estaba sentado en una silla tomando la mano de su madre, esto merecía una explicación y sabía perfectamente quien se la iba a dar… no pudo soportar mas el impulso al ver esa imagen, ver a su madre con un hombre, ambos felices y contentos y en ese momento ya no pudo oprimir mas sus emociones y dio grito del tamaño del mundo y cayo desmayada.

Inuyasha y la tía Mary a escuchar el grito de la joven dejaron de hacer sus labores y corrieron hasta estar frente a frente en la recepción.

-¿la escuchaste?- le pregunto Inuyasha

-si – ella asintió

-debo verla, a lo mejor le paso algo – estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero su tía lo detuvo

-espera-lo detuvo la tía mary - ¿ya viste? Las puertas rojas están abiertas- mientras señalaba la dirección de esa habitación

-Kagome, el cuadro no...

Y ambos entraron a la habitación y encontraron a una Kagome desmayada en el suelo.

Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y la recostó en un sofá mientras la tía mary iba por algo para hacerla reaccionar.

Inuyasha al verla inconciente se preocupo, dirigió su mirada al cuadro de Sara y Myoga Higurashi y en ese instante supo lo que había pasado.

Cuando por fin logro recuperar el conocimiento Kagome observo a Inuyasha, a la tía mary y por ultimo el cuadro de la pareja.

-¿qué hace….-izo una pausa - un cuadro de mi madre en un lugar como este?- los miro a los dos

-Kagome escucha...-Inuyasha no sabía que decir

Y de nuevo los dos se quedaron callados, mirando uno al otro y sabían que el momento de decir la verdad había llegado, mientras Kagome solo los observaba.

-les pregunte algo- interrumpió los pensamientos de cada uno - ¿por qué no me responden? Por que se quedan callados y viéndose uno al otro, ¿Qué hace un cuadro de mi madre aquí? ¿Y quien es el sujeto con el que ella esta? – les volvió a interrogar mientras señalaba ese cuadro

-Kagome…-susurro mary - ¿quieres saber que hace un cuadro de tu madre aquí?- y por ultimo le pregunto

-es lo que estoy preguntando ¿no?- y le respondió de inmediato

-bueno la verdad es que...- le iba decir toda la verdad pero Inuyasha la detuvo

-será mejor que no le digas nada – la interrumpió Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, ella tiene derecho a saber de una vez la verdad – le dio la contra a su sobrino

-así es Inuyasha, tengo derecho de saber la verdad… -observo a la tía mary – ¿Que verdad?

-bien, haz lo que sea correcto tía – Inuyasha camino hacia la salida y las dejo solas

Estando solas la tía Mary le pidió a Kagome que tomara asiento y posteriormente ella tomo asiento a lado de ella.

-mira Kagome, no será nada fácil decirte la verdad

-por que no comienzas por decirme que hace un retrato de mi madre aquí – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente

-Sara Higurashi...-comenzó el relato – era una de las mejores amigas, era una persona con un espíritu libre, pero sobre todo, era una de las mejores piratas, siempre con esa adrenalina de aventura a la hora de cada pelea….

_Flash Back_

_Éramos dos jóvenes adolescentes, siempre nos gustaba la adrenalina y más en el campo de batalla. _

_-lista Mary, hoy es un buen día para morir…- esbozo una sonrisa _

_-así es Sara, te veo en el infierno si caigo – le dijo con una sonrisa _

_-lo mismo digo amiga… lo mismo digo - esbozo una sonrisa y chocaron sus espadas _

_Fin Flash Back _

-espera…-la interrumpió - ¿me estas diciendo que mi madre era una pirata? – pregunto

-así es Kagome, tu madre era una pirata...

-no es cierto….-se levanto del sofá y miro el cuadro

-¿querías la verdad no?... bien esa es, tu madre era una pirata

-mi madre era una mujer de sociedad que huyo de su hogar y su padre le quito el apellido y…

-¿quién te dijo esa mentira?- pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-mi....padre

-¿y supongo que tu "padre" no habla de ella cierto? – se cruzo de brazos

Kagome miro a la tía Mary y asintió.

-no me sorprende nada de ese hombre…. ¿puedo continuar o quieres que termine?

Después de tanto meditar Kagome le pidió la tía mary que continuara su relato

-por favor continua – le pidió Kagome, se acerco a ella y volvió a tomar asiento

-bueno, como te iba diciendo… Sara Higurashi era una de las piratas más conocidas por todos los mares, un día conoció a un pirata el cual se enamoro de el y se entrego por completo recuerdo que….

Flash Back

_Un día cuando Sara logro todo lo que se propuso en su vida, y sabía que la hora de retirarse de la piratería había llegado justamente con en el momento más feliz de su vida… cuando sería madre por segunda ocasión. _

_-Mary estoy embarazada – me miraba con ojos de alegría y a la vez de preocupación_

_-¿que piensas hacer Sara? ¿Ya lo sabe?_

_-si lo sabe, pero me rechazo, dice que no reconocerá a su hijo – _

_Una tristeza profunda se reflejaba en sus ojos chocolate, ella esperaba poder formar una familia a lado del hombre que amaba junto con sus dos hijos_

_-ese maldito, es un miserable ¿quieres que yo hable con el? –_

_-no Mary, deja las cosas como están, después de todo mi hijo será lo más hermoso que me ha dejado _

_Fin flash back_

-Después de eso, Sara conoció a un hombre que le ofreció todo, protección, dinero e incluso un apellido para la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, pero la única condición que el le pedía, era dejar su vida y adoptar una nueva, y así fue como ella acepto, abandono todo… su oficio, a su padre e incluso a…

_Flash Back…_

_Un día mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de los Higurashi, me encontré a Sara y a Myoga discutiendo… ella por lo que observaba llevaba solo una maleta y detrás de ella estaba Kaede, no dije nada solo me quede observando la discusión de padre e hija…._

_- padre, entiende que mi decisión esta tomada y me iré con el_

_-si eso es lo que quieres vete, pero toma en cuenta que no solo arruinaras mi vida si no la vida de mi nieto, esa vida que llevas en tu vientre- señalo el vientre de su hija_

_-¿y mi vida padre? Desde que me entregue a ese pirata mi vida ha sido..._

_-te entregaste a un hombre sin escrúpulos que querías_

_-me entregue por amor, por eso me voy, por que no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo, quiero verlo alejado de todo esto y mas de la vida pirata que podría llevar_

_-¿esa es tu ultima palabra Sara?_

_- si, esa es mi ultima palabra_

_-bien, si es lo que deseas, vete, pero olvida que me tienes como padre y que desconoceré a ese nieto que llevas en tu vientre_

_-adiós padre _

_Fin Flas Back _

_-yo no pude seguir por desgracia a Sara para tratar de detenerla, ya que a Myoga le había dado un ataque al corazón y falleció… todo eso lo vivió el pequeño Inuyasha, ver a su mejor amigo y maestro morir…. Fue peor para el, al igual que Kuoga… el hijo que Sara dejaba atrás…_

-¿su hijo?... ¿mi madre tuvo un hijo y lo abandono por irse con….

-así es Kagome, al alejarse ella de todo lo que era su mundo, también lo dejo a el, por cuestiones que yo no puedo revelarte… eso, tienes que preguntárselo al hombre que le has estado llamando padre durante toda tu vida

Kagome cerró los ojos por un momento, la verdad no podía creer todo lo que había pasado esa noche, miro el cuadro y contemplo la felicidad de su madre al estar a lado de su padre, el anciano también se veía feliz pero se le hizo raro no ver a su _hermano_ en ese cuadro.

-¿Por qué kuoga no esta en ese cuadro?- pregunto y la tía mary observo el cuadro

-por que kuoga todavía no nacía cuando se izo ese cuadro

-¿Qué paso con el…con kuoga… mi hermano? – bueno, si sabía la verdad lo conveniente sería nombrar a las personas cercanas por lo que eran

-bueno, después de que Sara se fue, Myoga Higurashi, como te dije, murió ese día, el me hizo prometer que cuidara a kuoga como a un hijo, y que tanto el como Inuyasha crecieran siendo como hermanos, les dejo como herencia a cada uno los barcos tanto de Sara como el de el, no te voy a mentir, kuoga nunca se a rendido en buscarte y cuando te vea será muy feliz

Hace días era la señorita Williams y ahora era una Higurashi, en cuyas venas corría sangre pirata y sobre todo tenía un hermano que se había dedicado toda su vida en buscarla… ¿pero por que se lo oculto kaede? Y la pregunta obligada era… ¿Quién era su verdadero padre?... y si ya la verdad estaba saliendo a flote lo indicado sería saber quien es o fue su verdadero padre.

-¿y quien era el hombre del que se enamoro mi madre? Es decir ¿quién es mi....- no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que no lograba asimilar que su padre era otro.

-tu padre... ¿quieres saberlo?

Kagome solo asintió y espero a que hablara mary.

-Kagome…-suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas -… el hombre del que se enamoro Sara, es decir tu verdadero padre…. Responde al nombre de Naraku

* * *

**(0_0 ¿Naraku… padre de Kagome????.... ia se, todo loco… un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo jejejeje ya viene el lemon (cap 19) (ooohhh siii lemon, lemon aii que pervetida soy jejeje)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola mis queridos y hermoso lectores, como se habrán dado cuenta, el capitulo anterior hablo sobre quien era el verdadero padre de Kagome (ooohhh 0_0 y sigo así después de saber quien es….Naraku…no lo puedo creer…chikas (os), chikas (os)….chikas(os) jeje me emociono, Lo prometido es deuda el capitulo 19 y el tan esperado lemon **

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

_-…tu padre responde al nombre de naraku….tu padre responde al nombre naraku…. Tu padre responde al nombre naraku _

Se tapo los oídos y movía su cabeza hacia ambos lados, como si eso pudiera evitar quitarse de la mente las palabras que le había dicho mary, no había querido seguir escuchando más cuando se levanto del sofá y salio corriendo de esa habitación para irse al jardín… necesitaba un minuto de soledad, un momento para procesar y analizar toda la información que había recibido en una noche.

_Flash Back _

_-mientes, mi padre es el Gobernador Williams – le dijo a la tía mary antes de salir de la habitación _

_-si eso quieres creer… créelo Kagome… pero tu origen esta aquí y corre por tus venas _

_Fin Flash Back_

Miraba desde el jardín el inmenso mar, la luna y las estrellas, aun estaba melancólica, su vida había dado en una sola noche un giro de 360°, como era posible que tanto kaede como su… el señor williams, le habían ocultado algo tan importante como lo era su origen, un origen que aun no sabía si iba aceptar o rechazar, pero por más que huyera de el, siempre iba estar presente y sobre todo lo sentiría en las venas. En cuanto regresara a Port Royal tendría que aclarar ciertas cosas con el hombre que una vez llamo padre.

_Flash Back _

_-más fuerte papi – exigía la niña que le diera un más vuelo en el columpio _

_-si eso quieres, hay voy – y su padre cumplía su exigencia _

_Fin Flash Back _

Volvió a la realidad mientras recordaba el cuadro que había visto momentos después. Otro flash back llego a su mente.

_Flash Back… _

_-….el hombre del que se enamoro Sara, es decir tu verdadero padre…. Responde al nombre de Naraku _

_Fin Flash Back_

Tomo asiento en el césped, sentía un inmenso vació en su interior. Sintió unos pasos que caminaban con gracia hacía ella, sabía quien era por la fragancia masculina, y de repente se encontró con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha y sentado a su lado mientras le pasaba un brazo entre sus hombros y la atraía hacia el.

Kagome recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su pirata mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, el pirata solo se limito a secar esas lágrimas y a preguntarle…

-¿Cómo estas? – pregunto en un tono de preocupación

Ella solo suspiro y alzo la cabeza para verlo frente a frente…

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando esa mujer te traiciono?

Esa pregunta decía más que mil palabras, el se había sentido engañado y traicionado por ella.

-supongo que traicionada…

-no traicionada, si no decepcionada, durante 18 años de mi vida me hacen creer una cosa, y luego, de la noche a la mañana me entero de mi verdadera identidad, Inuyasha… tu lo sabías y no me dijiste nada… ¿Por qué?

-Kagome, no quería que te enteraras de esa manera

-pero de cualquier manera me iba a enterar

-lo se, pero a mi no me correspondía decirte la verdad

-me siento vacía, siento que no soy nada – volvió a bajar la cabeza

-no digas eso – tomo la barbilla de Kagome y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos – eres más de lo que crees Kagome – le dio un beso en la mejilla

Inuyasha sabía como se sentía así que se levanto del césped y…

-ven – extendió su mano hacia la chica – estoy seguro que quieres desahogarte en otro lugar

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, ese color de ojos que se había grabado a la perfección y sobre todo la hacían sentir segura, así que solo asintió, tomo la mano de Inuyasha y ambos salieron de la casa de la tía mary para ir al barco.

Subieron al barco y Kagome se sorprendió al ver una mesa con velas y un par de copas y una botella, todo para dos personas.

Inuyasha solo esbozo una sonrisa y ayudo a Kagome a tomar asiento, al parecer Shippo le había dejado todo preparado para cuando ellos llegaran, sin interrupciones hablaría tranquilamente con Kagome, sobre el pasado de ella y sobre los sentimientos que nacieron al tenerla a su lado todo este tiempo.

-¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto Kagome al ver que no había nadie

-les di el día libre, deben andar en alguna cantina… ¿quieres que les hable?

-no, no, lo que pasa es que se me izo extraño no verlos

Inuyasha sirvió en una copa vino tinto y se la entrego a Kagome y posteriormente tomo asiento, la llama de las velas se movían al compás del viento, ambos se encontraron en una mirada y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Kagome sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar de la otra parte de su parte de su pasado….

-cuéntame de mi familia – y así fue ella quien comenzó

-comenzare por Myoga Highurasgi – menciono con respeto el nombre del pirata ya fallecido – el fue un buen hombre al igual que un gran pirata, los motines que conseguía los daba a los más necesitados

_Flash Back _

_-haber muchacho ¿Cuál es estribor? – pregunto el anciano mientras observaba a su discípulo quien tenía el timón entre sus manos _

_-izquierda – respondió con seguridad _

_-error – le dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza – es derecha _

_-maestro… me dolió – se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza _

_-y te dolerá más si no pones atención… ¿Cómo llegaras a ser un buen pirata si no sabes cual es estribor? _

_Fin flash back _

Inuyasha río al recordar algunos de los momentos que había vivido con su maestro, y así le contó historias de su familia, le contó la relación que había entre el y su hermano kuoga.

-como fue el día en que ella se fue?

Inuyasha se puso tenso, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, viendo a Sara despedirse de su padre y a la vez como moría.

-ese día perdí a un buen amigo Kagome

Guardaron silencio por un momento, Kagome desvió su mirada al medallón, era extraño pero sabía que de tras de el había una historia, historia que ella quería saber y así fue como pregunto por el.

-¿Cuál es el significado de este medallón?

Esa era la otra parte de la historia que Mary no había contado a Kagome, así que le correspondía a el decirle la verdad.

-hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa muy hermosa, llamada Midoriko, ella era capaz de volver loco a cualquier pirata….-hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un poco de vino – hubo un pirata, que cansado por la "maldad" de esa diosa hizo reunir a todos los piratas para hallar una solución….

-¿Qué solución? – pregunto interesa

-encerrar el alma de la bella diosa en un diamante – le respondió – y así fue como puso de acuerdo a todos los piratas….solo había un problema…

-¿Qué problema? – volvió a preguntar interesada

-¿quien se haría cargo del medallón? – Inuyasha observo como Kagome tomaba entre las manos ese medallón – entonces fue cuando ese mismo pirata sugirió que tu abuelo se hiciera cargo de el, y al fallecer el, se pasaría en generación en generación, pero el viejo Myoga no era muy afecto a las tradiciones, el decía "las cosas se dan en el momento de vida, no cuando fallecen" así que se lo dio a Sara

-¿y que paso con el cuerpo de la diosa?

-se dice que fue encerrado en una especie de cámara de tiempo, otros dicen que esta muy bien oculto en una isla

No pregunto nada más sobre esa diosa, pero quería saber mas sobre su hermano Kugoa.

-¿y de kuoga que me dices?

-bueno de el…- esbozo una sonrisa al recodar a su "hermano" como ellos se llamaban uno al otro – es muy irritante – se hecho a reír – no es broma, kuoga es un gran amigo así como un gran hermano, el esta casado y tiene una hija

-¿el también es hijo de Naraku?

-no kagome, antes de que Sara conociera a Naraku, ella estaba comprometida con otro pirata, hubo algo y de ese algo kuoga nació, pero ese pirata se enfrento en un duelo en alta mar y falleció… años después Sara conoció a Naraku y ya sabes el resto

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, Inuyasha se levanto y se puso a lado de Kagome, le extendió la mano y…

-¿me concede un baile bella dama? – esbozo una sonrisa e Inuyasha vio lo que mas le gustaba de Kagome… sus ojos y en ellos la luna

-no se bailar, aparte no hay música – dijo ruborizada

-no importa que no sepas bailar, todo depende de quien guié, además podemos improvisar una música

Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha, caminaron hacia el centro del barco, Inuyasha lentamente deslizo una mano hacía la cintura de Kagome y la atrajo hacia el, ella acomodo un brazo en el hombro de Inuyasha, mientras que la otra estaba entrelazada con la del capitán.

Y así Inuyasha comenzó a guiar a Kagome, ambos se movían al compás de una suave melodía que solo ellos mismos podían escuchar, sin dejarse de ver a los ojos uno al otro.

-y dices que no sabes bailar – se burlo el capitán mientras sonreía

-todo depende de quien guié capitán…. ¿Inuyasha?

-dime

-prométeme que nunca me ocultaras nada

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos y…

-te lo prometo – mientras retiraba un mechón de la cara de Kagome

Inuyasha se sentía miserable… ¿acaso le diría los verdaderos motivos por los cuales la había secuestrado en un principio? No, _"eso quedo atrás"_ se decía así mismo, si Bankotsu peleaba por ella, el también lo haría y pelearía el doble, ahora sabía por que nunca trato de pelear por Kikyo… por que ese era amor de juventud y el amor que sentía por su dama secuestrada era distinto, pero sobre todo la deseaba en cuerpo y alma.

Kagome se recargo en el pecho de Inuyasha y el a su vez recargo la cabeza en la hermosa melena azebechada de Kagome, sin dejar de bailar Inuyasha supo que había llegado el momento de revelarle sus sentimiento a Kagome.

-en el jardín de mi tía…-y así comenzó, Kagome levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos – antes de que nos interrumpiera Miroku te iba a decir…– el corazón de Kagome latía fuerte, no sabía lo que le iba a decir pero algo le decía su corazón – pero antes de que te lo diga, déjame decirte que hace diez años conocí a una mujer la cual…

-no hace falta que la menciones, se que ella te hizo daño

-y lo hizo, hizo un profundo dolor – tomo la mano de Kagome y la guió hasta su corazón – un dolor que había estado hace diez años y que desapareció al conocer a alguien – Kagome agacho la cabeza, no sabía si ese alguien era ella o era otra, Inuyasha tomo la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos – Kagome, en el transcurso de ese tiempo me volvió duro y frío, desechando todas las posibilidades de volver a amar – la acerco más a el y…- lo que le dije a violeta fue cierto – le susurro suavemente al oído – te amo Kagome Higurashi, te amo como jamás creí amar a nadie, e incluso el amor que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa

-Inuyasha…- dijo su nombre entre suspiros

Se acerco a sus labios y suavemente la beso, Kagome entrelazo los brazos al cuello de Inuyasha para hacerlo más intenso, duraron así unos minutos hasta que rompieron el magnifico momento por falta de aliento, Kagome lo miro a los ojos y se acerco a su oído.

-yo también siento lo mismo por ti… te amo Inuyasha…- después lo volvió a ver – el día de mi "boda", esperaba un milagro, milagro que me sacara de ese lugar y me alejara de todo, entonces, cuando iba a dar el "si" llegaste tu- acaricio su barbilla y se perdio en sus ojos dorados – con tus ojos dorados, amenazando a todos con tu arma y luego me secuestraste – se abrazo a el – y no me arrepiento el haber sido secuestrada por ti

-seamos sinceros… – deslizo una mano sobre la mejilla de Kagome –si te hubiera preguntado… ¿señorita quiere que la secuestre? – Recordando sus primeras peleas - ¿Me habrías dicho que si?

Kagome rozo sus labios con los de Inuyasha y le dijo…

-sin duda alguna – segura de su respuesta

-entonces señorita… -se acerco a su oído - ¿quiere que la secuestre por el resto de esta noche y el resto de nuestras vidas? – le susurro al oído

-si… - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir ya que Inuyasha la beso

El beso cambio de otro color, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al mismo camarote donde la había hospedado, abrió la puerta con una mano y luego la cerro con llave.

La dejo en suelo sin dejarla de basar y con sus manos expertas comenzó a desatar los nudos de su vestido, que a su vez este se desliaba sobre la piel sedosa de Kagome revelando su escultural figura.

Inuyasha se maravillo al ver la piel sedosa de Kagome, la acerco un poco más a el y la beso, descendiendo por la delicada cuerva de su cuello, hasta detenerse para besar un pezón de sus pechos, deslizo su suave lengua por el pezón de Kagome para saborearlo, trazando círculos alrededor de el, mientras que con su mano estimulaba el otro, Kagome arqueo la espalda, sintiendo miles de descargas en todo su cuerpo, nunca pensó que un hombre como el pudiera provocarle tan encantadora tortura a su cuerpo.

Aturdida por los besos, Kagome se debatía entre apartarlo de ella o acercarlo más, pero el placer que sentía al tener el cuerpo calido de Inuyasha junto al de ella era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

La volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y la llevo a hasta la cama, donde el comenzó a desnudarse, en ese momento ella lo extraño, pero se alivio cuando sintió que el regresaba a ella. El sabía que debía ir lento, enamorando a Kagome con sus besos, caricias.

-"lento…ve lento" – pensó mientras la miraba a los ojos, y sintió a Kagome tensarse – no tienes que temer, hacer el amor puede ser tan placentero como un quiera – la beso en el cuello

-pero…- su corazón estaba a punto de explotar por el placer tan tormentoso que causaba ese pirata en ella- no se nada de esto

-no te preocupes, relájate... – y la volvió a besar hasta hacerla perder el control – abre las piernas- le susurro y ella perdida ante el deseo lo hizo.

Con su miembro erecto acariciaba los labios femeninos de Kagome incitándolos a abrirlos, ella al sentirlo otra oleada de hermosas corrientes de placer recorrieron su cuerpo, cegada por el placer Kagome abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha, en ese instante el supo que Kagome no sabía ni quien era, se acerco a ella y la beso para susurrarle al oído…

-te amo…- y así la penetraba de un solo golpe, desojado los pétalos de la flor virginal de Kagome.

Permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, esperando a que su pequeña secuestrada se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación, y así, al ritmo de las olas se movía dentro del cuerpo de Kagome, quien arqueaba la espalda al sentir esa nueva experiencia, no supo en que momento enredo sus piernas en la espalda de Inuyasha e imitaba los mismos movimientos de su pirata. La habitación era como estar en un concierto, solo se escuchaban los gemidos de aquellos dos amantes, amantes que eran uno solo esa noche.

De pronto una corriente aun más electrizarte se acumulaba en el cuerpo de Kagome y era concentrada en un solo punto y esas descargas eran liberaran por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Kagome gritara de placer, Inuyasha supo que había llegado a su primer orgasmo así que aumento el ritmo y poco después derramo todo lo que era en el interior de Kagome. Sin abandonar su húmeda calidez, giro sobre la cama junto con Kagome.

-te amo- beso la melena de su amada

-y yo a ti- deslizo su mano sobre el pecho de Inuyasha

Y así ambos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La tía mary estaba en la cocina tomando una tasa de café, mientras le daba un trago, Miroku tomo asiento a lado de ella.

-¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Kagome? – pregunto el segundo al mando

-escaparon de ti para estar solos - le dijo mary mientras se reía

-muy graciosa tía - ¬¬ - ¿así que están solos, eh? – pregunto con una mirada picara

-así es, así que no los esperes esta noche – se levanto de la silla- buenas noches- y salio de la cocina para irse a su habitación

* * *

**Debo confesar que este capi fue un reto, no sabía como comenzar y finalizar con un lemon... espero haber dado lo mejor y que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Yo los veo en otro capi... **

**Besos**

**P e r l a**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y sintió una piel suave y tersa a lado de el. Observo a la mujer que dormía a su lado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y con sus dedos acariciaba la espalda de Kagome. Al sentirlo Kagome abrió los ojos y ahí estaba su pirata, regalándole una sonrisa a la cual ella respondió.

-buenos días… ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le pregunto Inuyasha mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-bien…-sonrojada y apenada por lo que paso la noche anterior – se que una joven no debe ser tan atrevida…-

Inuyasha sabía por donde quería llegar Kagome. Ambos se miraron a los ojos e Inuyasha de nuevo la beso pero en los labios.

-escucha…-le dijo susurrando – pase lo que pase, si lo de anoche tiene consecuencias a futuro – deslizo su mano hasta el vientre de Kagome – quiero que sepas, que te amo y que siempre voy a estar a tu lado

Kagome no tuvo palabras para responderle a Inuyasha, con esas palabras que el le dijo la hacían sentir segura, de recargo en su pecho y respiro el aroma de su pirata.

Y no soporto la tentación de volver a besar y hacerla suya una vez más.

Ese día se encontraban en la casa de la tía mary comiendo, nadie hablaba, Miroku los observaba con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿como amanecieron el día de hoy? – pregunto Miroku mientras sonreirá divertido

Kagome se sonrojo por la pregunta de Miroku, Inuyasha lo miro con una mirada asesina y Mary le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa obligándolo a callar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la reacción de segundo al mando.

-¿Dónde esta mi tía?

Se escuchaba una voz desde el recibidor, voz que 3 de los 4 integrantes conocían muy bien. La hora de que Kagome conociera a su hermano había llegado, Mary se levanto de la mesa y fue al encuentro de kuoga.

-querido – dijo mary mientras le daba un abrazo

-tía, cuanto tiempo – la brazo con fuerza – ya te extrañaba mucho

-¿Cómo esta Kagura y Rin?

-esas dos mujeres son insoportables como siempre – bromeo –no, ellas están bien, te extrañan mucho

En el comedor, Kagome no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y ponerse nerviosa, Inuyasha lo noto y tomo su mano.

-tranquila, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano

-lo se, pero tu no ignorabas que tienes un hermano al cual no conoces

-tienes razón – esbozo una sonrisa

En el recibidor….

-ven hijo, quiero presentarte a alguien – tomo la mano de kuoga

-con que no sea una chica guapa todo esta bien – volvió a bromear

Entraban al recibidor, Inuyasha y Kuoga se miraron a los ojos.

-hermano – dijo kuoga con una sonrisa

-hermano- se levanto Inuyasha de su silla y camino hacia el y se dieron un abrazo de hermandad- te vez fatal – bromeo Inuyasha

-yo diría lo mismo, pero tu te vez peor que fatal

De pronto Kuoga desvió la mirada hacia la joven que estaba sentada en una de las sillas. Sus ojos, su pelo, su cara, toda ella era parecida a la única mujer que ha amado… su madre.

-tu…-dijo mientras dejaba de abrazar a su "hermano"

Mary camino hacia el comedor y se puso atrás de Kagome y tomo sus hombros, con motivo de calmarla.

-kuoga…-susurro Mary – ella es Kagome… la hermana que siempre haz buscado

Kuoga observo a Kagome, después a mary y por ultimo a Inuyasha, quien el solo asintió. Kuoga camino a paso lento hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres

Kagome se sentía nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, pero su hermano le transmitía una paz que no se pudo explicar, el también tenía el pelo azebechado pero la única diferencia eran sus ojos azules. Se levanto de la silla y llego al encuentro de su hermano.

-hola- fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome

Pero en cambio kuoga, la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo con tanta fuerza, había pasado 18 años de su vida buscando a su madre y hermano… no, corrección, hermana, y ahora sentía su vida completa, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-disculpa- aflojo un poco el abrazo al darse cuenta que Kagome no podría respirar, la miro a los ojos chocolate – los mismos ojos de Sara Higurashi

-bueno, nosotros los dejamos para que hablen- dijo mary mientras les hacia una señal a Miroku e Inuyasha de abandonar el comedor, los tres salieron y mary cerro las puertas del comedor para que los hermanos pudieran hablar.

Al salir del comedor Inuyasha quiso abrir la puerta del comedor para entrar pero la tía mary se le impidió.

-no hijo, déjalos que hablen

-pero quiero estar con Kagome

-lo se, pero ellos han pasado 18 años sin verse… ¿no crees que es justo que tengan algo de privacidad?

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos y asintió.

-se que estas preocupado por ella – mary tomo el brazo de su sobrino mientras iban a la sala – pero Kuoga es su hermano y no creo que le haga nada

-no me hagas caso tía, a lo mejor tengo celos

-sabias que los celos vienen de familia?

-¿Cómo? – dijo confundido mientras arqueaba una ceja

-si, tu padre era igual de celoso con Izayo

-bueno que te puedo decir, mi madre era bella

-al igual que Kagome

-si… al igual que Kagome – suspiro al recordar los ojos de la joven

En el comedor, Kagome y kuoga se estudiaban con la mirada. Kuoga había esperado toda su vida en encontrar a su madre y hermana y ahora no sabía como dirigirse a ella.

-"es idéntica a mi madre"- se decía en su fuero interior –"¿Qué le digo? He esperado 18 años y ahora que tengo a mi hermana cerca… no se que decirle" – seguía pensando mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermana

-"como me dirigió a el, he crecido ignorando mi pasado y ahora que lo se , y que tengo un hermano que esta cerca de mi, no se como dirigirme a el" – ella pensaba lo mismo que el –"se parece a mi madre, solo que con ojos azules" – y ella también le regalo una sonrisa

-escucha no se...- se unieron los dos al unísono y ambos rieron

-dilo tu primero – le dijo kuoga

-no, tu primero – Kagome negó con la cabeza

-bueno… - tomo las delicadas manos de Kagome y…- escucha, no se como dirigirme hacia ti, he pasado 18 años de mi vida buscando a mi madre y a mi… -observo a Kagome -… a mi hermana y no encuentro las palabras adecuadas

-lo mismo a mi me pasa – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – pero por que no comenzamos por conocernos – observo a su hermano y el asintió

Las horas transcurrieron con lenta agonía para Inuyasha, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras observaba el reloj de pared. Mary simplemente lo observaba pasar de un lado a otro.

-si sigues así terminaras por hacer un hoyo en mi sala y no quiero eso

-lo siento tía, estoy nervioso – respondió mientras seguía con su rutina

Kagome escuchaba los relatos de kuoga con mucha atención, en verdad se sentía feliz por saber que tenía un hermano, sin duda al pasar el tiempo lograrían recuperar el tiempo perdido por culpa del destino.

-como esta nuestra madre? – pregunto kuoga

Kagome había omitido hablar de su madre ya que no sabía como kuoga iba a tomar la noticia de que ella había fallecido justamente el día en que ella nació.

-kuoga…- tomo aire, aunque Kagome se debatía entre decirle y no decirle kuoga termino por ella

-¿murió verdad?

Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos lo miro a los ojos y asintió

-justamente el día de mi nacimiento

Kuoga la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras la trata de tranquilizar.

-no llores – le limpio las lagrimas

-es que la extraño sin ni siquiera conocerla

-yo te extrañe a ti sin conocerte – esto le arrebato una sonrisa a Kagome – sabes… tienes la misma sonrisa que ella

-como era ella?

-ay Sara, Sara era una mujer muy inquieta como decía nuestro abuelo – sonrió – era una buena mujer, una gran madre…. Sabes, amaba todo lo que era

-por que si amaba todo esto…¿Por qué se alejo?

La expresión de kuoga cambio, sabía que había un solo hombre que cambio la vida de Sara, un solo hombre que la obligo a tomar esa decisión un solo hombre que conocía su rostro pero que nunca lo encontró en su intento de búsqueda. Y así siguieron platicando. Kagome le había contado el relato de cómo había terminado en Singapur, con la tía mary e Inuyasha.

-así que el muy maldito te secuestro? – pregunto divertido

-si…- dijo ruborizada - y debo agradecerle por eso, ya que no me quería casarme

-y…¿hay algo entre ustedes dos? – la miro con ojos de hermano celos a lo cual Kagome se sonrojo – hermanita… esas manchitas rosadas me dicen que si hay algo

¿Qué si había algo entre ellos dos?, había mas que algo entre Inuyasha y ella, pero no le podía decir a su hermano lo que paso entre ellos.

-bueno… de que hay algo… hay algo – acepto al final

Muy bien, a Inuyasha se le había acabado la paciencia y decidió entrar al comedor.

-lo siento por interrumpir – se disculpo Inuyasha

-no te preocupes – kuoga observo por ultima vez a Kagome – te veré luego pequeña –y le dio un beso en la frente, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia Inuyasha y le susurro al oído – si le haces algo, olvidare que crecimos como hermanos y te destrozare con mis manos

-descuida que no haré eso – le respondió con el mismo tono

-más te vale – y salio del comedor

**xxxxx**

_Flash Back_

_Su vida había pasado de una mujer enamorada de un pirata a esposa de un hombre que no amaba… y pensar que solo lo iba a soportar dos malditos años… la relación de ella y Bankotsu cada vez empeoraba cada día._

_-ya llegue – aviso bankotsu mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y se recostaba en el sofá _

_-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto amable _

_-bien – la miro de arriba a bajo, se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia ella donde la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello _

_-bankotsu no tengo ganas de hacerlo… - trato de separarse pero este solo apretó más el abrazo _

_-y eso que… yo no te pregunte si tenías ganas – la tomo entre sus brazos ferozmente y la llevo hasta la habitación donde la dejo caer de una manera salvaje a la cama _

_-ya te dije que…- trato de decirle de nuevo pero el cerro sus labios con un dedo _

_-y yo te dije que no me importa, te prometí el día que nos casamos que tu vida iba a ser un infierno a lado mío – se miraron intensamente a los ojos – y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas –retiro un mechón de su pelo- querida esposa – y así la desvestía para poseerla de una manera en la que el solo se pudiera sentir satisfecho _

_Así era cada noche, ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Se preguntaba ella, si tan solo hubiera salido corriendo ese día de la iglesia y hubiera corrido siguiendo el camino de inuyasha tal ves su vida habría sido distinta… pero el hubiera no existe… y nunca existirá_

_Después de dos años en los que ambos se gritaban y soportaban las humillaciones del uno al otro por fin era el día en que serian liberados, bankotsu se las había ingeniado para dejar sin nada kikyo y así fue, ella se iría en busca de Inuyasha y mientras tanto bankotsu saborearía las mieles de su nuevo rango. _

_-por fin somos liberados quería ex esposa – dijo el comodoro _

_-si, y nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz maldito imbécil _

_-vaya… después de casados aun me insultas – dijo en tono sarcástico _

_-como si nunca lo hubiera hecho _

_-bueno, en tal caso esta es la despedida, espero que tengas suerte en lo que estas planeando, aunque si fuera tu, yo no buscaría a ese pirata – aconsejo _

_-como sabes que tengo planeado eso _

_-te conozco mas de lo que piensas, pero bueno me retiro… tal vez algún día no muy lejano otra ocupe tu lugar – esbozo una sonrisa y se retiro del lugar _

_Fin Flash Back_

_Llevaba justamente diez años sin verlo y su último lugar de poder encontrarlo era precisamente en Singapur, no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda y el poco dinero que había ahorrado mientras era esposa de Bankotsu se le fue agotando hasta que conoció a su rival violeta y le busco un "trabajo". _

Y ahí había estado ella, sentada a su lado y diciéndole que había regresado y no solo si no con una mujer que según el era su prometida. Lo primero que hizo fue haberse levantado de su silla y dejarla sola no tenía intenciones de escucharla, pero al pasar el día su curiosidad fue más grande y en la menor oportunidad que tuvo pesco a Violeta para que esta le diera la información que necesitaba.

-¿qué sabes de esa prometida? – pregunto interesada kikyo

-no mucho, pero la "Prometida" como el dijo, a comparación de ti de mi no es más que una mocosa de 18 años a lo mucho – tomo un trago de ron que había en una copa

-la dejara – dijo confiada – Inuyasha no es hombre de una sola mujer

-¿y si no la deja kikyo?

-tendré que intervenir – esbozo una sonrisa – recuperar lo que es mío

-oye, se te olvida que también estoy yo

-no se me olvida, pero primero me desharé del más débil y luego de ti... aunque no eres competencia fuerte

-escucha....

-no, escúchame tu a mi, llevo ocho años buscándolo, y ahora que por fin lo tengo a mi alcance no pienso perderlo

-pero…falta ver si yo quiero entrar en la pelea

-¿entonces por que te apuntas después de la prometida?

-quería ver tu reacción – esbozo una sonrisa – sabes, me di cuenta que Inuyasha ya no es mi tipo, y si quieres te puedo ayudar,

-como me ayudarías?

-bueno...- rolo los ojos de derecha a izquierda – conozco a una persona...

-aja, te escucho

-ella prepara las pócimas mas extrañas que te puedas imaginar...

* * *

**Hola... que tal.. bueno aqui dejandoles otro capitulo mas, gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, me hemociono mucho el saber que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior ya que aunque no me creean fue mi primer lemon.....por las que se preguntaban por Kuoga bueno ia vieron que ya aparecio jejeje y amenazo a Inu. **

**voy hacer una pequeña aclaración, este fic lo publico en otras dos paginas ( y paraíso fanfic), bueno este capitulo lo modifique (de hecho unas cositas están modificadas pero son leves), ya que en las paginas anteriores no explique como había sido la vida de Kikyo a lado de Bankotsu… tal vez en una oportunidad que tenga lo modifico pero por ahora espero que lo hayan disfrutado… veamos como ayuda violeta a kikyo (que malas).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

-¿una bruja? – Arqueando una ceja – te creía inteligente, pero veo que eres una ignorante

-no es ignorancia querida, también pensaba lo mismo que tu hasta que lo comprobé por mi misma, esta mujer es de armas tomar y sabe lo que uno necesita, es capas de revivir hasta un muerto - violeta observo a kikyo con ojos fríos

-no creo en esas cosas – mantuvo su misma postura

-pues si piensas seguir así, a este paso perderás para siempre a Inuyasha sin la posibilidad de recuperarlo

El semblante de kikyo cambio, había que arriesgarse con tal de recuperar al hombre que amaba, no iba a permitir que una "mocosa" como la había llamado Violeta se lo arrebatara así de las manos.

-¿y donde la encuentro? – pregunto más interesada

-lejos de aquí, por donde terminan los acantilados...

-¿y como me dirijo a ella?

-su nombre es Urasue, pero si te pregunta quien te hablo de ella solo dile que lo escuchaste de alguien... solo eso

-gracias por la información

-siempre es un placer ayudar a las amigas - esbozo una sonrisa

-dirás… socias

-por las socias - levanto una copa de ron y la estrecho con la de kikyo

-por que obtenga lo que mas quiero en este mundo - así ambas bebieron al mismo tiempo un trago de ron

XXXXXX

Estaba sentado en la arena mientras observaba el inmenso mar y el movimiento de las olas, el sol le quemaba pero eso no le importo, si tenía que esperar ese barco lo haría todo el día si fuera necesario.

Una fresca brisa salina acaricio su rostro y aspiro el aroma a sal, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe a ver ese navío aproximarse con mucha velocidad hacía el.

El barco que detuvo y observo como los tripulantes bajaban algunos botes al mar, se subieron unos cuantos y comenzaron a remar hasta tierra, por fin, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se levanto de la arena y camino hacia el hombre de mayor rango.

-creí que no iban a venir por mi – se quejo

-es difícil seguirte los pasos…. ¿Lo tienes?

-¿acaso me ves con el? – levanto los brazos hasta la altura de su cabeza

-no puedo creer que contrate a gente tan incompetente como tu… – negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te descubrieran?

-oye… no tengo la culpa que su segundo al mando este al pendiente de todo

-pero tu trabajo era sencillo, como quitarle un dulce a un niño

-hice mi trabajo, te guiaba hacia el navío

-pero no obtuviste la estrella- hizo una pausa - escucha Atazuke, quiero ese medallón y no se como le vas hacer pero te infiltraras de nuevo y lo robaras junto con la joven

-lo que ordene el heredero maldito – hizo una reverencia

-no me llames así

-lo siento, capitán Sesshomaru

-¿Qué rumbo tomaron después de que te abandonaron aquí?

-a lo que escuche se iban a dirigir a Singapur

-pues… a Singapur iremos y no me iré sin tenerla a ella y ese medallón

Ambos regresaron a los botes y subieron al barco… su próximo destino seria Singapur

XXXX

Y así fue como Kikyo fue hasta donde le dijo violeta donde encontrar a esa bruja.

Paso por los acantilados y al terminar vio una pequeña cabaña derrumbándose con el paso del tiempo, camino lentamente y pudo ver a una anciana sentada en una silla, su pelo era largo y blanco, ojos grandes acompañados de una nariz grande.

-alto – le dijo la anciana antes de que kikyo se acercara lo suficientemente a ella - ¿qué deseas?

-quiero ver a la bruja Urasue – respondió algo nerviosa más no intimidada

-¿qué tienes tu que ver con ella? – la volvió a interrogar

-necesito… necesito pedirle un favor ¿se encuentra o no?

-eso depende

-¿depende de que?

-de quien te haya hablado de ella

-nadie lo hizo, solo lo escuche

La bruja Urasue la miro de arriba abajo, luego se levanto de su silla y abrió la puerta de su cabaña.

-entra – le hizo seña de que avanzara

Al entrar a la casa le dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, en el interior de la cabaña había aves muertas colgadas del techo de pies a cabeza, solo tenia un cuarto y en el centro de la casa había una mesa de madera con dos silla, se sorprendió que en el suelo estaba dibujado un circulo y en el interior estaba dibujada una estrella de 5 picos con dibujos extraños que ni ella misma entendía.

-bien, toma asiento – le indico una de las sillas

Kikyo tomo asiento en una silla y la bruja urasue en otra.

-muy bien, que servicio puedo ofrecerte?

Kikyo no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y solo se preguntaba "¿habré hecho bien el llegar aquí?

-escucha cariño, la mayoría de las personas que vienen aquí no solamente vienen a curiosear...

-le aseguro que no vine a eso

-¿entonces? ¿Qué servicio puedo darte?... vamos dilo con confianza, todo lo que digas y hagamos será guardado por la vieja Urasue.

-muy bien – se animo – hay un hombre...

-quieres que se enamore de ti? – pregunto urasue y kikyo asintió – pero no hay problema, eres bonita, de seguro cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti a primera vista

-lo que pasa, es que ese hombre ya estaba enamorado de mi, y ahora quiero recuperarlo pero me encuentro con un obstáculo

-ah, ¿tiene novia?

-prometida

-muy bien – se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta su habitación, donde llego a un baúl, lo abrió y saco un cofre de color café, lo abrió, en el guardaba 3 frascos de distintos colores, verde, amarillo y rojo.

-¿qué... que es eso? – pregunto

-es mi lipsis del amor, mi nueva pócima, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.... ¿estas dispuesta a seguir con esto o no?

Kikyo se limito a asentir y Urasue le entrego el cofre, y kikyo pudo contemplar los tres frascos con líquidos de colores.

-muy bien, aquí las instrucción – kikyo la miro y le puso atención- primero le darás el Frasco Verde: embrutece al hombre, luego el segundo que es el Frasco Amarillo: enamora al hombre y lo hace tu prisionero y por ultimo el Frasco Rojo: hace que el hombre cumpla todos tus deseos

-¿me los tengo que tomar yo?

-no, te estoy diciendo que se lo tienes que dar al hombre que te gusta, uno por día a las 12:00 en punto de la madrugada, puedes mezclarlas con cualquier bebida, desde ron hasta agua, ya que al momento de disolverse se torna transparente, pero...si no toma uno a la hora exacta o por milésimas de segundos la pócima no servirá y el hechizo se revertirá

Kikyo observo de nuevo los frascos y cerro el cofre.

-ahora... no hemos hablado de mi pago

-¿cuánto es? – saco su monedero y comenzó a sacar un par de monedas a lo urasue se ataco de la risa

-normalmente no permito que las personas me paguen antes de ver los resultados

-así que no te pagare hasta ver que el hombre que deseo regrese a mi lado?

Urasue asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo

-así es cariño, pero recuerda... no sabes nada de mi

Kikyo asintió y se retiro, estaba lista para armar un plan y así lograr que Inuyasha tomara las 3 pócimas...pero ¿lo lograría?

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.... y lo siento mucho por dejarlas sin actualizacion, pero tenia mi mente en blanco y no sabia que escribir... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **** Gracias por sus comentarios y sus criticas constructivas prometo mejorar.**

**besos**

**perla**

**y en cerio.... LO SIENTOOOO**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Shippo y houyo estaban de guardia en el barco, uno estaba sentado en una banca de madera mientras que hoyo estaba completamente aburrido

-oye shippo te molestaría si te dejara solo?

-por que lo dices

-es que quiero ir a tomar a un bar, no te molestaría?

-por supuesto que no, ve, no hay problema yo me hago cargo de todo

-de acuerdo

Y así houyo bajo del navío y fue a una cantina. Violeta al verlo no perdió la oportunidad y se acerco a el con el propósito de sacarle información sobre la "prometida" de Inuyasha.

-por que tan solito? – le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-siempre he dio así

-te importa si te hago compañía?

-por supuesto que no

Violeta pidió una botella de ron y así ambos brindaban y brindaban pero violeta para no terminar emborrachándose solo le daba ligeros tragos a su copa, mientras que houyo se las tomaba como si fuera un vaso de agua. Media hora después al verlo ebrio decidió que era el momento de actuar.

-y dime….la chica que venia acompañando a Inuyasha es su prometida?

-por supuesto que no, es prometida de un hombre llamado Bankotsu, se llama Kagome Williams y es hija de un Gobernador en Port Royal

-y por que esta con el? – le ofreció otra copa de ron a lo que houyo la acepto

-Inuyasha la secuestro con el único propósito de vengarse de Bankotsu, ya que el le había quitado anteriormente una novia

-y quien era esa novia?

-su nombre era Kikyo

Kikyo, así que ella tuvo algo que ver con otro hombre, eso ella no lo sabia, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que su amiga se iba a poner feliz con la información que le saco a houyo.

Se levanto de la silla al ver que el hombre se había quedado completamente dormido y le dijo a un hombre que trabajaba en es lugar que lo llevaran de regreso a su barco. En ese momento fue cuando vio a kikyo entrar al bar.

Había salido de la cabaña de la bruja Urasue con el cofre en sus manos, mientras repasaba una y otra vez las instrucciones que se la habían dado. Llego al bar y fue interceptada por violeta.

-la viste? – le pregunto mientras entraban a una habitación

-así es – kikyo dejo el cofre en su mesita de noche, mientras que violeta la observaba

-que te dijo?

-me dio unas pócimas para dárselas a Inuyasha, solo tengo que ver el modo de cómo dárselas

-no te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo, ahora toma asiento que tengo que contarte algo

Kikyo se sentó en la cama mientras violeta tomaba asiento en una silla.

-que me quieres decir?

-conoces a un tal Banktsu?

Que si conocía a un tal Bankotsu? Claro que lo conocía, paso los dos años de su vida atada a ese hombre que no amaba.

-quien te hablo de? – enarco una ceja

-eso no responde mi pregunta

-es mi ex esposo – confeso – pero que tiene que ver el en esto?

-bueno, uno de los tripulantes de inuyasha estuvo aquí hace un momento y como veras no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad, así que lo embriague y le saque información de esa prometida

-que información? – pregunto interesada

Violeta esbozo una sonrisa mientras preparaba las palabras que sabían iban a poner alegre a Kikyo.

-se llama Kagome, es Hija de un tal Gobernador Williams…pero la mejor parte es esta y se que te va a encantar – hizo una pausa y la espera mato a kikyo – esa mocosa no es prometida de Inuyasha, la secuestro el día de su boda

Esa noticia le daba esperanzas a Kikyo, esperanzas de poder recuperar al hombre que según ella amaba.

-así que no es su prometida – esbozo una sonrisa

-no, tal párese que prometida de otro hombre…

Y con eso kikyo armo las piezas del rompecabezas y lo dedujo todo.

-es prometida de Bankotsu – termino por violeta

-así es

-pero…

Se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y llego a la conclusión de que Inuyasha había secuestrado a esa mocosa con solo un propósito… vengarse de Bankotsu.

-así que para eso la quiere – dijo en voz alta pero mas bien lo dijo para ella

-para que la quiere? – pregunto violeta

-necesito estar un momento a solas – se levanto de la cama e hizo salir a violeta

Una vez estando sola ahora si hablaba para ella misma.

-por eso la secuestro, quiere vengarse de Bankotsu por medio de ella, entonces no la ama – esbozo una sonrisa a la idea que se generaba en su mente – pero, de todos modos debo darle las pócimas, mujer precavida vale por dos

Estaban reunidos en la sala. Kagome, Inuyasha y Kuoga estaban platicando de los viejos tiempos mientras tomaban algo de ron. Mary y Miroku se encontraban alejados de ellos en un partido muy intenso de damas chinas.

-que época – dijo kuoga – recuerdo una ves, Inuyasha y yo estábamos muy aburridos, hacia mucho calor ese día y se nos ocurrió lanzarnos desde la plancha del barco al mar, y en eso decidimos tirarnos los dos al mismo tiempo, pero al momento de saltar rompimos la tabla y el abuelo estaba…- hizo una mueca – hecho una furia

-si recuerdo ese día, y mas la regañada que nos dio – intervino Inuyasha – nos dijo que eso no era para jugar y nos obligo a limpiar su barco por una semana y a reparar la plancha

-pero fueron buenos tiempos, te acuerdas cuando mi mama y la tía mary nos hacían un rico pastel con chocolate

-como olvidarlo, mis mejores años fueron los de mi infancia

Kagome observaba como se llevaban Inuyasha y su hermano, y le dio algo de nostalgia, nostalgia ya que ella hubiera formado parte de esas épocas si su madre no hubiera aceptado irse con el que le llamaba padre.

-y las mujeres? – pregunto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver los rostros de los dos capitanes – cuantas tuvieron cada uno?

-bueno hermana que te puedo decir, son lo mas hermoso de esta vida – dijo Kuoga – este – señalo a Inuyasha – siempre fue el mas mujeriego de los dos, su primera novia fue a los 5 años

-oye yo tampoco fui tan mujeriego, tu también lo fuiste, que me dices de Deisy, Eri, Alejandra… Y un sin fin de nombres

-ah y tu que me dices de Violeta, Lucy, Rosa, Alice, Lorena, también Alejandra, Deisy y Eri pasaron por ti eh… quieres que le siga Inuyasha?

-bueno que te puedo decir…. Ellas se dieron cuenta que era mas guapo que tu

-presumido – dijo kuoga mientras le lanzaba un cojín e Inuyasha lo esquivaba – pero lo cierto es hermanita, que esas mujeres forman parte de nuestro pasado, yo por ejemplo ahora solo tengo 2 hermosas mujeres esperándome en casa, mi esposa Kagura y mi hija Rin…. Que un día de estos te las presentare

-bueno en algo tienes razón – dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba la mano de kagome y la miraba a los ojos – esas mujeres ahora forman parte del pasado – se lo dijo mas a kagome que a Kuoga – y la única que importa es la del presente y del futuro – y sin pensarlo la beso en los labios sin importar que estuviera presente el hermano mayor

-oigan mas respeto – los interrumpió Kuoga – que todavía no te he dicho que puedes pretender a mi hermana… aun no he dado mi consentimiento

-creo que eso le corresponde a la dama, no al hermano o al padre – dijo Inuyasha

-tu que dices Kagome….no te conviene este tipo, la verdad – dijo kuoga mientras veía a su hermana y le hacia gestos

-creo que lo pensare seriamente, aunque ya sabes mi respuesta – observo a Inuyasha

La tía mary y Miroku jugaban a damas chinas, Miroku obervaba el tablero mientras pensaba una estrategia en como iba a comer una de las piezas de mary sin que ella se lo comiera a el.

-miroku mueve ya – se quejo la tía al ver que miroku no movía ninguna pieza

-estoy pensando tía – estaba analizando su próximo movimiento – debo analizar mi jugada para atacarte

-y desde cuando piensas? – se arranco a reír mientras veía las muecas que hacia miroku

-muy bien – tomo una pieza del juego y la movió – te comí tía – le dio una sonrisa – quien es el bueno en este juego – se burlo

-ay miroku, no cabe duda que haces las cosas sin pensar, observa y veras – la tía mary tomo una pieza del juego y le hizo un doblete convirtiéndose en reina – doblete, ahora quien es el bueno en este juego – y se arranco a reír al ver como Miroku le lanzaba una mirada

-tramposa – la acuso

-eso te pasa por "pensar"

En otro navío. El capitán al mando contemplaba una y otra vez el mensaje que había llegado en una botella.

-por que tan pensativo? – pregunto jaken, su segundo al mando

-tu sabes por que lo estoy – dijo aun mirando el papel

-oye naraku, es un simple mensaje, debes pensar que pude haber la posibilidad de que ella este viva y haya regresado o que solo se trata de una mala broma

-lo se jaken, es solo que me trae recuerdos no tan agradables

-ambos sabemos por que dejaste a Sara, lo hiciste para hacerle un favor a Myoga

-si lo se – suspiro – cambia el curso, quiero ir a Singapur a visitar a una vieja amiga

-a may? – pregunto

-si, a ella, quiero mostrarle esto – observo a su segundo al manado y guardo el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se levanto de donde estaba – me iré a descansar, cualquier cosa me avisas

-tu ve tranquilo

Naraku asintió y se retiro a su camarote. Una vez estando adentro se dejo caer en su cama con la vista al techo, recordó que en ese mismo camarote hizo suyo por primera vez y muchas otras noches al único amor de su vida… a Sara.

-Sara – pronuncio su nombre profunda tristeza – han pasado 18 años y aun sigues presente en mi, espero encontrarte con vida, para poderte explicar mis razones, razones por las cuales no acepte mi paternidad en ese tiempo, razones por las cuales decirte cuanto te amo – cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en sus sueños.

* * *

**hola!**

**Bueno, quiero decirles que la inspiracion esta de regreso, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. en cerio que mil gracias por sus comentarios y quiero pedirles perdon por haberlas hecho esperar mucho... no las pienso dejar jejejeje.**

**Que mujeriegos son los hombres eh, pero bueno que se puede esperar de Inuyasha y Kuoga. en cuanto a Houyo pobre, cayo en las redes de violeta solo para sacarle Informacion.... veamos si Kikyo logra darle esas 3 pocimas a Inuyasha.... jojojojojo**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

-bueno hermana debo regresar a ver como están Kagura y Rin, pero prometo regresar pronto – se despedía Kuoga de su hermana mientras la abrazaba fuerte – ¿segura que no quieres ir conmigo?

-no, aquí estaré bien, salúdame a Kagura y mi… sobrina Rin – dijo Kagome dándole una sonrisa a su hermano

-bien, supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de parecer – ella negó con la cabeza- cuídala bien – se dirigió a Inuyasha – es un gran tesoro

-no te preocupes, ella estará bien aquí – dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome e hizo poner algo celoso a Kuoga

-bueno cualquier cosa estamos en contacto

Se despidió por última vez de todos y partió hacia su barco.

Esa Noche…..

Estaba en el balcón de su habitación contemplando la luna llena, esbozo una sonrisa al pensar en su amado pirata. Entro a la habitación y tomo su bata, acto seguido salio de la habitación y lo busco en el único lugar donde podría estar… en el despacho, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta cerrándola con llave tras de ella, y hay estaba, no se había percatado de su presencia, camino lentamente hacia el y tomo asiento arriba del escritorio.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-veo unos mapas – le respondió a la sonrisa

-siempre hace lo mismo capitán, ¿no le aburre?

-no – dijo divertido

-¿y que tengo que hacer para que deje de ver los mapas y me preste atención?

Inuyasha observo a Kagome, se levanto de la silla y le dio un tierno beso.

-no tienes que hacer nada, ya lo has hecho

La tomo por la cintura y la deslizo por el borde del escritorio hasta la altura de el

-¿Qué he hecho de ti? – sonrió

-me has seducido capitán – le devolvió la sonrisa

Beso su cuello mientras las manos expertas de Inuyasha desabrochaban cada botón de la bata de Kagome, esta se deslizo por todo el cuerpo hasta detenerse a la altura de sus caderas, mientras comenzaba a besarla desde los labios hasta la curva de cuello, de su cuello hasta uno de los pezones de sus pechos, mientras que la otra mano estimulaba el otro…

Regreso a sus labios, la tomo entre sus brazos mientras se deshacía de la ultima prenda que llevaba Kagome, la llevo hasta la sala donde la recostó en uno de los sofás, en instantes la acompaño en su desnudez, se acerco a la bella dama, y comenzó a darle besos por todas partes de su cuerpo, mientras sembraba caricias en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que ella temblara de deseo, cada latido del corazón, cada suspiro le pertenecía solo a el…

-Inuyasha…-suspiro al sentir los besos y las caricias de su pirata

En instantes detuvo todo movimiento y la miro a los ojos, los rayos de la luna iluminaban su rostro…

-eres todo lo que siempre busque – le dijo susurrando – calida – acaricio su hombro hasta sus muslos – hermosa – la beso en los labios – inocente – beso su cuello – te amo Kagome Higurashi – le susurro al oído

Y entre caricias y besos…Inuyasha penetro hasta el fondo de su intimidad haciendo que ambos fueran uno solo, aumento su ritmo hasta derramar todo su amor en ella. En esa habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de placer de ambos, pero para su fortuna no se podía escuchar de adentro hacia fuera gemido alguno.

Inuyasha giro a Kagome para recostarse en el sofá y recibir todo el eso Kagome.

-Kagome…-susurro a su oído, ella levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos dorados, Inuyasha no pudo resistir y la beso – si te pidiera que te quedaras para siempre a mi lado…. ¿la harías?

Sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos esbozo una sonrisa y lo beso en las mejillas, los labios…

-lo haría sin pensarlo… por que te amo y ahora eres lo más importante para mi

-te amo –la beso – ahora tu eres mi vida entera…

Había pasado un mes sin ningún acontecimiento después de que kuoga se había ido, pero siempre Inuyasha estaba a la defensiva por si alguien se enteraba que el medallón se encontraba en Singapur. La relación de Inuyasha y Kagome con el paso de esos día se izo más fuerte, abandonando ese principal objetivo que tenía con ella en un principio ya encontraría otra forma de como vengarse de Bankotsu.

Una mañana, Miroku e Inuyasha platicaban…bueno más bien Miroku platicaba ya que Inuyasha no le prestaba atención del todo, estaba concentrado en su único tesoro… Kagome.

-oye necesitamos diversión – se quejo - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una cantina? Hace unas semanas que estamos aquí y no hemos ido a una

-sabes por que no he querido salir, no vaya ser que alguien ataque la casa de mi tía mientras tu y yo estamos fuera – dijo sin interés – si quieres ve tu

-vamos… ¿me vas a dejar morir solo? En otros tiempos me hubieras dicho que si

-Miroku, los tiempos cambian… no puedo salir así nada mas… ¿y si me encuentro con Violeta?

-pues te encontraste con ella, ¿o tienes miedo que Kagome te diga algo?

-no, no tengo miedo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-oye… no va a pasar nada, puedes dejar a Shippo y a Houyo a cargo

-no lo se – no muy convencido

-solo di "si" y ya

-esta bien…. Te acompaño – resignado

-prepárate… por que esta noche iremos – dijo emocionado

-de acuerdo, solo déjame le doy ordenes a Shippo y a Houyo

Esa noche….

Inuyasha se preparaba para ir con Miroku a una cantina, no le había dicho nada a Kagome por temor a su reacción, tomo sus cosas y cuando iba de salida escucho una dulce voz….

-¿vas a salir?

Giro para ver a su hermosa damisela con una bata blanca, el camino hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – le dio un beso en la frente

-no podía dormir, estoy algo inquieta- era cierto, desde hace día había estado inquieta y no lograba conciliar el sueño, había veces en que se sentía mareada e incluso con ganas de devolver, pero no decía nada para no preocupara a todos

-no veo la razón del cual estés inquieta, ve a descansar, yo iré con Miorku a una cantina – Kagome arqueo una ceja y le arrebato una risa al capitán – amor, quiere que lo acompañe, que puedo hacer yo

-bueno, mientras no se te cruce una tal "Violeta" por tu camino todo esta bien

-descuida, que solo mi mente estará en ti- y la beso

-ya vámonos Inuyasha – interrumpió Miroku (ja que novedad)

-Miroku – se unieron al unísono Kagome e Inuyasha

-descansa pequeña – le dio un ultimo beso y la vio subir las escaleras y le dijo algo en voz baja que solo ella pudo escuchar – te amo

XXX

Los había visto desde una esquina llegar, observaba como Inuyasha rechazaba cuanta mujer se le acercaba e incluso a su rival violeta. Esbozo una sonrisa al verlo, al parecer el tiempo había sido generoso con Inuyasha, ya no se veía como el niño de 18 años que conoció, no, ahora era todo un hombre, con músculos bien definidos y un cuerpo de ensueño. Pidió dos copas de Ron, vertió en una el frasco amarillo, lo revolvió con la bebida y camino hacia el.

Esa noche en la cantina, Miroku "consiguió" a una chica y dejo solo al capitán, el solo pensaba en la única mujer que en verdad amaba y que de seguro estaría en vela esperándolo impaciente.

-"Kagome… mi Kagome" – suspiro mientras le daba un trago a su copa de ron

De pronto una mujer de pelo negro como la noche estaba a su lado….

-¿puedo? – pregunto la chica

-no necesito una mujer – sin mirar aun a esa chica

-yo creo que si – y tomo asintió revelando su identidad, Inuyasha al verla se levanto de la silla con intención de abandonar la cantina, pero ella se lo impidió – por favor, no te vayas – le suplico mientras tomaba su mano

-como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después de diez años –soltándose bruscamente su agarre

-Inuyasha, por favor, vamos hablar – comenzó, sabía que faltaban 30 minutos para las 12 y debía darle la primer pócima justamente a la hora indicada – hablemos como en los viejos tiempos

-los viejos tiempos se fueron Kikyo, ya no queda nada del pasado

Kikyo agacho la cabeza y después volvió a ver al capitán….

-al menos tomemos juntos como amigos... ¿te parece?

-no se kikyo no me convences – tenía las manos cruzadas mientras la observaba

-oye he cambiado y he visto la vida de otra manera... vamos

Le ofreció una copa de Ron y el simplemente no se pudo resistir y la acepto.

-solo la acepto por que es ron

-gracias – esbozo una sonrisa – haz cambiado ya no eres el mismo joven de 18 años

-como tu dijiste… los tiempos cambian

-Inuyasha yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice en el pasado

-olvida eso…. No quiero hablar de ese tema

-pero yo si, me he estado lamentando todos estos años por haberte dejado ir y no haber corrido tras de ti

-tu ambición fue más grande

-¿algún día podrás perdonarme?

-no lo se kikyo

Hubo un poco de silencio, era la hora de actuar… ahora o nunca.

-que te parece si tomas esta ultima copa conmigo – le dio una copa de ron – y prometo irme, esta será la ultima vez que me veas

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio por un momento y acepto

-esta bien, acepto

Kikyo esbozo una sonrisa

-por el amor – dijo Kikyo

-como sea

Y cuando el reloj marco las 12 en punto Inuyasha bebió el ron. Kikyo al verlo esbozo una sonrisa. Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse mareado, como si hubiera bebido demasiado, kikyo solo observaba como el Capitán se debatía el mismo, observando feliz…

_"-uno menos, un día menos"_

Al principio se sintió mareado, luego su sangre comenzó a circular de manera acelerada y su respiración era agitada. Kikyo solo observo como se debatía el capitán.. Hasta que abrió los ojos y su mirada era mucho más distinta que la de antes, sus ojos se veían muy dilatados y le regalo una sonrisa a la mujer que estaba en frente de el.

-kikyo… cuanto tiempo – la miro con deseo y pasión mientras le indicaba que se sentara en sus piernas

-lo mismo digo – susurro mientras tomaba asiento en sus piernas -"vaya… al parecer si funciona ese lipsis" – pensó - ¿quieres un poco de ron?

Inuyasha asintió y ella le dio de beber la misma copa que contenía el dichoso lipsis.

-aunque sabes una cosa? – pregunto mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

-que cosa capitán?

-no quiero ron… te quiero a ti... quiero hacerte mía como aquellas veces

-¿pero aquí?

-no… vamos a mi barco

Esa noche ambos platicaban, se besaban y de repente Inuyasha la llevo a su barco. Los integrantes de la tripulación observaron con incredulidad la mujer que acompañaba a Inuyasha.

-"es un miserable" – pensaba Houyo

-"después de tanto tiempo, aun sigue pegado a esa mujer, pobre de la señorita Kagome" – lo mismo pensaba Shippo quien vio a Houyo y ambos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Entraron al mismo camarote donde había hecho suya a Kagome.

Se desnudaron al mismo tiempo e Inuyasha le hizo el amor pero por extraño que pareciera el no era Inuyasha, su mente estaba en otro lugar mientras su cuerpo cumplía con sus necesidades.

Esa mima noche no podía dormir, caminaba de un lugar a otro por todos los rincones de la habitación, sentía que algo iba mal y se lo decía el corazón, solo esperaba que su amado egresara a casa lo más pronto posible, cansada de estar dando vueltas en la habitación decidió que lo mejor era tomar aire fresco, salio al balcón y la brisa salina del mar le dio la bienvenida.

-¿le habrá pasado algo? – pensaba mientras observaba el portón de la casa, con esperanza a que se abriera y entrara su pirata….

La puerta se abrió lentamente y era la tía mary…

-Kagome…-dijo con voz dulce - ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora de la madrugada?

Kagome entro a la habitación y se encontró con Mary

-estoy preocupada por Inuyasha, aun no llega y….

-descuida, el estará bien, sabe cuidarse, pero tu – la tomo del brazo y la guió hasta la cama – debes descansar

-pero tía….

-nada de pero, no quiero que cuando el venga te encuentre con ojeras….¿me prometes que vas a descansar?

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa, sabía que mary tenía razón, Inuyasha era hombre y se sabía cuidar, ya por la mañana hablarían con tranquilidad.

-supongo que tienes razón

-claro que la tengo

Mary se quedo un rato con ella esperando a que por fin lograra conciliar el sueño, cuando la respiración de Kagome se tranquilizo, le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación de Kagome.

Xxxx

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se desperto y no encotro a su acompañante, tomo sus cosas y se vistio, cuando termino de arreglar, salió a la cubierta, y ahí observo a kikyo disfrutar del viento, se veía hermosa pensaba mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-te ves... hermosa – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Ella giro para estar frente a frente de el y lo abrazo del cuello…

-capitán…¿a que se debe ese cambio en usted? Recuerde que su prometida lo espera en la casa de su tía

-ha, ella, la verdad no tengo ánimos de verla solo quiero estar a tu lado kikyo

Y la beso mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba de nuevo al camarote donde la hizo suya una y otra vez.

* * *

**Hola....**

**ya se, ya se.. me van a querer matar por no haber subido antes... bueno lo que pasa es que tuve problemas con mi compu pero ya ando de regreso. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... aunque se que no les gusto el final jejejeje.. veamos si las cosas se solucionan.**

**No se pierdan Kagome, La Princesa Guerra, es un nuevo fic de Gold77 y jux008 (yo)**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**Días 2**

Al día siguiente despertó y una sensación de felicidad la inundo, se sentía victoriosa al haber logrado su primer objetivo que era darle a Inuyasha la primera pócima, hoy seria la segunda, mañana la tercera y lo tendría para toda la eternidad. Se levanto de la cama y observo al capitán dormido profundamente, le dio un beso en los labios, se vistió y salio del camarote. Al salir se cruzo con Houyo quien ella lo saludo alegremente

-buenos días houyo – esbozo una sonrisa

-no veo que sean buenos días, señora – le contesto indiferente – si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso – giro sobre sus talones y se retiro

-grosero

Después bajo del barco y fue hasta el bar con la intención de platicarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ella e Inuyasha.

-valla, lo lograste, eres increíble

-no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda

-bueno, eras mi amiga y al verte así por el debía ayudarte

-te agradezco que me hayas hablado de Urasue

-de nada

Y ambas estrecharon sus copas y tomaron el contenido.

Kagome se paso toda la noche en vela, esperando a que su capitán regresara sano y salvo, pero no lo vio ni a el ni a Miroku, espero verlo en el desayuno pero tampoco fue así, en pocas palabras no lo vio en todo el día hasta en la noche, que solo había ido por algo de ropa y tomar un baño, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal de la casa de su tía Kagome lo detuvo.

-¿vas a salir? – le pregunto con suavidad

-Kagome, no me vez en la puerta – le dijo con frialdad

-no estabas el resto de la tarde y no te he visto

-Kagome no siempre voy a estar a tu lado- abrió la puerta y…- será mejor que no me esperes en vela, mira esas ojeras que tienes – y salio

Sintió como si hubiera recibido una daga en su corazón, nunca se había comportado de esa manera tan fría con el, con lagrimas en los ojos subió a su habitación.

En el bar era lo mismo, kikyo le dio a las doce en punto la segunda pócima y después fueron al barco de Inuyasha para repetir lo de la noche anterior.

Esa noche Kagome no probo bocado, jugaba con la comida de su plato que más que darle hambre le provocaba asco y ganas de vomitar, recordaba las palabras frías de Inuyasha…

-"me pregunto por que se comporto así conmigo, ¿Qué hice para que este así de frío?"

-¿Qué tienes Kagome? – le pregunto la tía mary preocupada

-nada tía, solo que no me siento bien… ¿me disculpas si me voy a descansar?

-no te preocupes cariño, ve a descansar – le esbozo una sonrisa

Kagome al levantarse de su silla sintió como todo se movía alrededor de ella y todo se volvió negro….

Al despertar se encontraba en su habitación y a lado de ella estaba la tía mary y un doctor.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto la tía mary

-algo mareada – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-ten, toma un poco de agua

La tía mary le dio el baso de agua y Kagome le dio un trago

-quien es el? – pregunto Kagome al ver a un hombre a espaldas de mary

-Kagome el es Goshinki, es amigo de la familia y un buen medico, lo llame al ver que no reaccionabas

Goshinki era un hombre de la misma edad que mary, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises (jajaja el verdadero Goshinki querría estar como el).

-muy bien señorita- interrumpió el medico - le voy hacer unas preguntas y espero que me las responda

-claro doctor

-cuando fue su ultimo periodo….

-Inuyasha….-susurraba kikyo cuando llego al climax

Ambos yacían desnudos y abrazados sobre la cama, Inuyasha la abrazaba y por alguna razón su cuerpo no se sintió satisfecho, sintió que algo le faltaba ¿pero que era?, se levanto de la cama y se vistió.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al ver que salía de la habitación

-solo a tomar aire fresco

¿Su último periodo? Se preguntaba a si misma, al decir verdad su ultimo periodo fue exactamente un mes pero no había dado importancia.

-hace un mes – respondió avergonzada

-ya veo – fue lo único que dijo el doctor mientras sacaba de su maleta su estetoscopio

-¿Qué tengo doctor? – pregunto Kagome preocupada

-déjeme ver – toco el vientre de Kagome mientras lo examinaba con el estetoscopio, cuando por fin termino, se dirigió a ella con una gran sonrisa – nada malo, es mejor que se cuide en su estado

-¿estado? – preguntaron al unísono Kagome y mary

-felicidades señorita, esta usted embarazada, por lo tanto necesita mucho reposo mary – se dirigió a la tía

-así será Goshinki

La tía mary despidió a Goshinki y subió para ver a Kagome.

-puedo? – dijo mientras abría la puerta

-claro- asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Mary camino hacia ella y tomo asiento, el rostro de Kagome reflejaba pena con el solo hecho de pensar que la tía mary se había enterado de lo que paso entre ella e Inuyasha.

-tía yo…estoy… muy apenada

-no te preocupes corazón, cuando una se enamora… –suspiro al recordar cuando ella entrego su corazón al único hombre que amaba – entrega todo hasta el corazón

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione? – pregunto preocupada, ya que no quería pasar por lo que su madre había pasado

-para tu fortuna… Inuyasha te ama y tener un hijo tuyo y de el… lo haría el hombre más feliz, ¿Qué te parece si mañana organizamos algo especial para que le des la nueva noticia?

Kagome le sonrió y asintió

-es buena idea

-bueno hija, te dejo para que descansen – le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación de Kagome

**Día 3 "solo fui un metodo de venganza"**

Al día siguiente…Miroku miraba a mary, tenía ganas de decirle lo que pasaba hace tres día pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle y más se sentía culpable por que sabía que estaba traicionando a Kagome.

-¿Qué te pasa Miroku? – pregunto mary mientras movía una pieza del ajedrez

-nada tía – movió una pieza sin prestar atención al juego

-jaque mate… no estas concentrado… ¿pasa algo?

-no, no es nada tía

-sabes…hace dos días los he notado tanto a ti como a Inuyasha algo distantes, bueno, más a Inuyasha

-no te preocupes tía, son cosas de negociosos

-¿seguro?

-completamente – esbozo una sonrisa falsa

De pronto se escucharon la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y junto a ella se escuchaban risas, risas de Inuyasha y una mujer que no era Kagome.

-es Inuyasha…pero… - se levanto de la silla

-tía será mejor que lo dejes, a lo mejor es Kagome

-conozco la risa de Kagome, y créeme esa no es

Y así salía de la sala, para llegar al recibidor y ser testigo de la escena más asquerosa que había visto en toda su vida… Inuyasha tenía a Kikyo sobre la pared mientras la besaba a punto de quererla devorar con pasión.

-Inuyasha Taisho – grito con furia

La pareja dejo de besarse y ambos miraron a la mujer que tenía en frente de ella y ambos rieron.

Kagome había escuchado la voz de la tía mary mientras decía el nombre de su sobrino, tomo su bata y salio de su habitación, pero a mediación pudo escuchar como Inuyasha discutía con su tía, se asomo por las escaleras y vio una imagen que acabo con todos sus sueños e ilusiones, lo vio abrazado de una mujer…

-¿se puede saber que hace esta mujer aquí Inuyasha Taisho? – le pregunto la tía mary mientras observaba con irá a kikyo

Inuyasha llego abrazando por la cintura a Kikyo cosa que a la tía mary le dio mucho coraje ya que por la culpa de esa mujer su sobrino había sufrido en el amor.

-nada tía, solo que kikyo y yo aclaramos nuestras dudas y hemos decidido intentarlo de nuevo

-pero no puedes volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces hijo

-¿por qué no?- le pregunto kikyo

-mira tu cállate que nadie te hablo – le grito la tía mary

-vasta tía, si yo he decidido regresar con kikyo es cosa mía y no de nadie

-¿y Kagome?- La tía mary ya estaba harta de esta situación así que decidió mencionar a Kagome – en donde la dejas?

-¿Kagome? ella solo fue un método de venganza en contra de Bankotsu, al parecer el plan de hacerla mía funciono, ahora solo es cosa que la deje en Port Royal

-"no debiste haberlo dicho" – dijo en su fuero interior, ya había sentido la presencia de Kagome

Kagome al escuchar todo eso supo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, se levanto del escalón en donde estaba sentada y se fue a la habitación a preparar sus cosas, buscaría la forma más adecuada de regresar a Por Royal.

Volviendo con la tía mary y la pareja dispareja.

-bien, ya que tu decisión esta tomada, hazme el favor de largarte de mi casa – señalo con su dedo la puerta

-pero tía...soy tu sobrino

-eres mi sobrino, pero a ella no la quiero aquí – señalando a kikyo

-bueno si no es bienvenida me voy con ella a una posada y no sabrás de mi – amenazo

-si ya lo decidiste... que te vaya bien Inuyasha

Inuyasha y la tía mary se miraron uno al otro, luego el se retiro con kikyo y ambos salieron de la casa, el corazón de la tía mary se rompió en mil pedazos y todo por la culpa de esa mujer que se iba sonriente al ver lo que provoco.

Miroku se acerco a la mary y rodeo sus brazos por los hombros de ella…

-¿eso era lo que te preocupaba Miroku? – giro sobre sus talones para verlo

-si tía, eso era lo que quería decir – asintió

-escucha, mientras discutíamos Kagome estaba escuchando todo

-si, pude sentirla – dijo Miroku

-debo verla

-si tía ve, yo tengo que ir al barco, debo darle unas ordenes a Shippo y Houyo y regreso cuanto antes

Mary no dijo nada solo asintió y observo como Miroku se salía de casa.

Miroku salio de la casa de la tía mary e iba al barco a darle algunas ordenes a Shippo y Houyo para que cuidaran el barco mientras el estaría al cuidando de mary y Kagome, pero en el trayecto se encontró con Violeta, había vigilado a kikyo desde hace dos días y ya sabía a quien le iba a preguntar.

-Miroku me lastimas – se quejo mientras este se la llevaba a un rincón

-y te lastimare mas si no me dices lo que quiero saber

-que quieres saber? – preguntaba mientras trataba de soltarse del amarre de Miroku pero le fue imposible

-¿dime que se trae Kikyo entre manos? Por que últimamente se me ha hecho sospechoso que inuyahsa este a su lado

-tal vez este la disculpo – dijo algo nerviosa mientras evitaba las miradas de Miroku

-no se por que no logras convencerme – así que apretó más las muñecas de la joven contra sus manos

-este bien – dijo derrotada mientras sentía como Miroku aflojaba un poco su agarre – te lo diré… pero suéltame primero

-ja… para que salgas corriendo? … no, así que dime de una maldita vez que se trae kikyo entre manos – y fue aun más severo

-kikyo fue con una bruja, quien esta le dio unas pócimas para que Inuyasha se fijara de nuevo en ella

-no te creo

-es la verdad – le dijo mientras lo miraba – ella me pidió que la ayudara así que le recomendé una bruja, ella fue y bueno, tu mismo ya viste como cambio de actitud tan rápido hacia ella

-escucha – señalo con una mano a la mujer – no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes dos cerca de Inuyasha… ¿Fui claro?

-muy claro

Y sin decir nada se alejo y fue directo al barco donde estaban los dos tripulantes.

-Shippo, Houyo necesito que cuiden el barco por mientras estamos fuera Inuyasha y yo

-no te apures Miroku – dijo Shippo

-Miroku hay algo que debes saber – dijo Houyo mientras observaba a Shippo

-¿Qué debo saber? – pregunto Miroku

-vimos a Atazuke – intervino Shippo – y no iba solo…

-¿hace cuanto lo vieron?

-hace como unos 30 minutos?

Miroku al escuchar el nombre y el tiempo bajo de inmediato del barco seguido de shippo y houyo ya que ellos no se querían quedar atrás así que dejaron a otros a cargo y se dirigieron a su principal destino que seria la casa de la tía mary.

Mary cerró con llave la puerta cuando Miroku se había retirado.

"-pobre y tantas ilusiones que tenia de decirle a Inuyasha que esperaba un hijo de el" – pensó mientras subía las escaleras para enfrentar lo que era eminente

Llego a la habitación de Kagome, giro la perilla de la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, observo la obscura habitación mientras buscaba con su mirada a Kagome…y ahí la vio, sentada en un rincón de la pared con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, los sollozos era el único sonido que acompañaba esa triste habitación. La tía mary cerro la puerta tras de ella y camino hacia Kagome.

-¿Por qué mary? – kagome alzo la vista para ver a la tía mary - ¿Por qué me izo creer que me amaba? – pregunto mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas

-kagome…-hablo mary mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella

-así que….-pero Kagome la interrumpió -¿solo fui un método de venganza? – Levanto su mirada para ver a la tía mary –Ki… esa mujer ¿engaño a Inuyasha con bankotsu? ¿Por qué me ocultaron eso? ¿Por qué Inuyasha me utilizo de esa manera tan baja?

-cariño…-limpio cada una de sus lagrimas – el esta confundido, el te ama y….

-no trates de defenderlo mary, el es un maldito mentiroso y lo odio…-hubo un momento de silencio y Kagome estallo en llano – un maldito que logro cumplir su venganza a base de mentiras, me utlizo, me hizo creer que me amaba, me enredo al punto de que yo caí como estupida y me entregue a él

-tranquila, eso le hará daño al bebe

De pronto kagome cayo en cuenta de que la historia se estaba repitiendo, su madre se había entregado a un pirata y resulto embaraza, la única solución que pudo encontrar era regresar a Port Royal y reanudar su compromiso con Bankotsu… por el bien del hijo que esperaba, se levanto y mary la imito.

-regresare a Port Roya, y fingiré que no se nada de Inuyasha haré como si nunca hubiera existido para mi, y me casare con Bankotsu ignorando lo que se

-Kagome no puedes hacer eso

-¿Por qué no? lo hizo mi…

Pero en eso los sentidos de Mary se pusieron alertas al escuchar los ruidos que provenían de afuera así que le tapo la boca a Kagome.

-cállate – la dejo en ese mismo rincón, camino hacia la ventana del balcón y se asomo – maldición – se levanto la falda hasta la altura de su rodilla y saco una pistola, se volvió hacia Kagome, la tomo del brazo y de la misma habitación abrió una puerta secreta – oigas lo que oigas no salgas

-pero tía…

-prométeme que no saldrás?

-lo pro…meto

Sin decir nada as cerró la puerta secreta y salio de la habitación de Kagome. Camino con paso lento por el pasillo que la conduciría hacia las escaleras, sus sentidos estaban alertas a cualquier sonido por mas mínimo que fuera, abajo en la recepción se escuchaban disparos, gritos. Bajo lentamente las escaleras con la misma lentitud y precaución pero al tocar el último escalón se encontró con un hombre al que nunca se imagino volver a ver…

-tu…

* * *

**Hola**

**si lo se.... vamos chicas...matenme, fusilenme hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero que no duela heee jejejeje, bueno veamos en el proximo capitulo quien es ese "tu" que dijo mary.... no se hagan sus apuestas.**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

-hola mary- dijo el hombre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y caminaba hacia ella

Mary solo lo observo acercarse a ella…

-te dije "hola"… ¿Por qué no respondes? – Pero mary se mantuvo callada - te vez hermosa como siempre

-y tu sigues siendo el mismo maldito que hace….

-eh, calmada…solo he venido en "paz"…¿Dónde esta? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Dónde esta que?- le respondió con la misma pregunta

-no te hagas, la hija de Sara y la estrella roja del oriente

-ciento decírtelo, pero no lo se

De pronto apareció un segundo hombre quien tomo a mary por detrás, el primer hombre le quito su pistola y la miro a los ojos.

-es demasiado peligroso que una mujer delicada use un arma como esta

-no soy tan delicada, así que no te confíes… _Sesshomaru- _pronuncio ese nombre con tanto odio y repulsión que solo el lograba hacerle sentir -….por que en la menor oportunidad que tenga puedo matarte

-eso seria interesante de ver... claro si es que Atazuke quiere liberarte – esbozo una amplia sonrisa – pero no he venido a eso…. ¿Dónde esta el maldito diamante y la hija de Sara?

-ya te lo dije… no se- mintió - y si lo supiera no te lo diría

Para kagome los espacios pequeños la sofocaban, trato de encontrar la manera en como abrir la puerta. Cuando por fin logro salir de ese pequeño rincón, se dirigio a la puerta de la habitación y salio, todo era tranquilo por el momento, de repente, escucho la vos de la tía mary y de un hombre que al parecer discutían, se asomo por las escaleras y pudo ver como Mary era sostenida por Atazuke y al hombre...

-por favor mary, se que mientes y si no me lo dices por las buenas me lo dirás por las malas – apunto con su pistola la frente de mary y….

-tía –Kagome grito al ver la terrible escena, las tres personas voltearon al instante

-estúpida te dije que te quedaras en donde estabas – la regaño

De repente un tercer hombre apareció por detrás de Kagome y le puso un pañuelo el la nariz, ella lo respiro y se desmayo al instante. El hombre la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo, mary se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, por desgracia los hombres de Inuyasha no estaban.

-ya tengo lo que quería, gracias querida – y le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que perdiera el sentido y cayera desmayada

-¿la vas a matar? – pregunto Atazuke

-no, la necesito viva para que les diga quien se llevo a la joven… vamos, hemos terminado con nuestro trabajo

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía impaciente, no aguanto más tomo un caballo y salio disparado hacia la casa de mary. Al llagar y observar la escena su sangre ardió. Los hombres de mary yacían muertos por todos lados, la casa había sido saqueada y lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron las imágenes de dos mujeres muertas.

-tía, Kagome

Bajo del caballo acompañado de varios miembros de la tripulación, incluyendo Shippo y Houyo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Shippo al ver la masacre

Entro a la casa para buscar algún signo de vida, y hay estaba, la tía mary tirada en el suelo inconciente. Camino hacia ella, la giro y la tomo entre sus brazos y la recargo entre sus piernas.

-tía- le hablo en susurros esperando a que su tía abriera los ojos

La tía mary comenzó a reaccionar y se encontró con unos ojos azules.

-Miroku…-susurro

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado

-estuvo aquí, el estuvo aquí y…nos ataco

-¿Quién tía? – pregunto preocupado Miroku

-el estuvo aquí – volvió a repetir

-¿Kagome esta bien?

-no- negó con la cabeza- se la llevo… Miroku ve por Inuyasha… el es… el único que…

-no te preocupes iré a buscarlo, pero tu descansa, dejare a Shippo y a Houyo a cargo… no te preocupes – le dio un beso

Miroku la tomo entre sus brazos y camino hacia la sala donde dejo a la tía en un sofá grande, le dio ordenes a Shippo y Houyo de estar al pendiente si pasaba algo. Y así el segundo al mando monto de nuevo el caballo y salio a todo galope, buscaría a Inuyasha en todas las cantinas si fuera necesario.

Eran las 11:30, faltaban 30 minutos más para darle la ultima pócima a Inuyasha y sería completamente para ella, y eso la hacia feliz.

Miroku entraba y salía de cada cantina "donde demonios estaba" pensaba mientras que en el camino se cruzo de nuevo con violeta quien al verlo recordo la discusión que habian tenido hace unos momentos.

-violeta ¿has visto a Inuyasha? –pregunto desesperado

-te prometí no verlo –respondió a la defensiva

-¿sabes o no sabes donde esta?

-esta en la misma cantina de siempre – violeta esperaba que la tratara como lo había hecho pero a cambio solo sintió como Miroku había salido corriendo.

Miroku no le dijo nada, solo salio corriendo para dirigirse a esa cantina.

Miroku entro a la cantina y ahí estaba su capitán, Kikyo estaba en la barra con dos copas de ron, observó como derramaba un líquido en la copa y se la daba a su capitán, esa fue la gota que derramo para que explotara en coraje, con eso se comprobaba lo que Violeta le había revelado.

Miroku camino hacia ellos y le arrebato la copa a su capitán

-¿qué haces? – le pregunto furioso Inuyasha

-¿qué hago? Te estoy salvando de esta mujer, te esta manipulando Inuyasha

-es mentira Inuyasha – se defendió kikyo – no le creas lo que te dice, solo lo dice por que te tiene envidia, celos, lo mejor es que ya no sea tu segundo al mando

-creo que tienes razón kikyo – dijo Inuyasha

-ahora Miroku… ¿podemos terminar de brindar? – dijo kikyo

Kikyo intentaba arrebatarle la copa de ron a Miroku, sabía que si no se lo tomaba el hechizo se revertirá, así que ambos forcejearon y con su misma fuerza hicieron polvo la copa de ron.

-¿qué haz hecho?- pregunto kikyo mientras veía como el líquido recorría por las manos de ambos hasta caer al suelo

-upss lo siento, al parecer alguien se quedo sin Ron – esbozo una sonrisa de alegría

Eran las doce y no se había tomado el último líquido, su mente volvía a recuperar su cuerpo, era como si hubiera estado dormido y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado

Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse extraño como si su cuerpo era liberado y su mente regresaba a el, todo le daba vueltas y por ultimo se desmayo cayendo al suelo.

-Inuyasha – Miroku lo levanto y lo llevo a unas de las habitaciones de esa cantina

Lo dejo caer en la cama y lo escucho hablar en sueños...decir el único nombre de la única persona a quien amaba y ella lo amaba también..._Kagome_

-Inuyasha reacciona – dijo miroko mientras pasaba algo de alcohol por las fosas nasales del capitán

-kago...-abrió los ojos y vio a Miroku, sintió como si había despertado de un largo sueño – Miroku

-¿dónde....-Hizo una pausa - ¿dónde estoy?– pregunto confundido

-Inuyasha, atacaron la casa de la tía mary y secuestraron a Kagome

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo? – se levanto de golpe al escuchar esa noticia - ¿Quién secuestro a Kagome? – lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra una pared

-no se, mary no me quiso decir nada, me pidió que te viniera a buscar, pero sospecho de alguien….Inuyasha…hay otra cosa que debes saber

-¿Qué? – lo volvió a estampar contra la pared – dime, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

-Kagome… te odia

-¿Por qué me habría de odiar si me ama? …yo la amo

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-no – negó con la cabeza

-ella te escucho discutir con la tía mary, entonces escucho los verdaderos planes que tenía con ella desde un principio…

-no puede ser…-soltó de golpe a Miroku y se dejo caer mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza – soy un maldito

-lo se, pero no fue tu culpa, todo fue culpa de kikyo que te estaba dando algo para manipularte, si no hubiera sido por mi... te pierdes por completo

-¿dónde esta?

-¿Kagome?

-no, kikyo

-ella esta abajo Inuyasha

Inuyasha se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación para buscar a kikyo, ella lo esperaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cantina y al verlo esbozo una sonrisa, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el con intención de abrazarlo.

-si te acercas más a mi juro que te mato y sabes que no juego

Kikyo se detuvo a escasos centímetros y así ambos se miraron frente a frente.

-¿por qué me hiciste eso kikyo?- pregunto el capitán

-por amor, para recuperarte, estaba harta de que esa niña me alejara de ti, tu te mereces algo mejor, una mujer como yo

Inuyasha no supo si darle coraje o reír, así que mejor se hecho a reír ante el comentario de kikyo.

-kikyo, kikyo, ella es más mujer que tu

-pero ella no te ama

-¿y supongo que tu si?

Kikyo guardo silencio ante esa pregunta, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo.

-escucha, jamás te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, por que si lo haces juro que no me comportare como un caballero y te matare sin piedad

-me lastimas Inuyasha – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-no me interesa – le respondió de manera fría

En ese instante el semblante de Inuyasha era otro, quería hacerle daño a esa mujer, quería golpearla hasta matarla, quería desquitarse con ella pero la voz de su amigo se lo impidió.

-Inuyasha…déjala, no vale la pena, hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos.

Inuyasha observo a su segundo al mando y luego a la mujer que tenía sujetada del brazo.

-sabes que no juego con mis amenazas, no te acerques a kagome y mucho menos a mi – la soltó sin importarle que fuera dar al suelo y se alejo de ese lugar, ahora lo único que le importaba era ver como estaba su tía y que había pasado con kagome.

* * *

**Holaaaaa.**

**bueno despues de haber resibido varias amenazar de fusilamiento o llevarme a la camara de torturas jajaja.... aqui les dejo este capitulo, chicas debo decirles algo.... y se que algunas se van a quedar asi o_0... pero es justo que se los diga.... ya le faltan pocos capitulos a esta historia... no se cuantos les faltan pero en el proximo capitulo se los comunico.... gracias por sus comentarios... en cerio me animan y motivan cada dia aunque solo sea para amenazarme en los ultimos dos capitulos... pero ya ven... las cosas se "solucionaron" Inu ya no esta poceido por la mala del cento jajajaja.**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Kagome despertó en un lugar desconocido que a simple vista parecía ser un camarote, salio de ahí solo para encontrarse con unos ojos negros…

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto mientras daba un paso atrás

-vaya, veo que despertaste al fin – se cruzo de brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi tía maldito infeliz? – se abalanzo hacia el para golpearlo

-no la mate si eso te preocupa – la tomo de los brazos

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Me vas a llevar de regreso a Port Royal?

-lamentablemente no tengo pensado llevarte de regreso, te llevare para que veas el despertar de una diosa y luego seas testigo de cómo la mato

-¿perdón?

-¿supongo que tus amigos piratas te contaron la historia de la estrella roja del oriente? – le pregunto a Kagome y ella asintió - ¿y del heredero maldito?

-si, me contaron esa historia

-pues bien, déjame presentarme, yo soy el heredero maldito – le hizo una reverencia – y tu me ayudaras a despertar a Midoriko para matarla de una vez

-estas loco, Inuyasha vendrá a rescatarme y te matara

-si es que lo deja kikyo – se arranco a reír – lo siento, creo que te lastime

-maldito, púdrete – lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho

-ese es el problema cariño – tomo a kagome de las muñecas - ya estoy podrido – entro al camarote y dejo caer a kagome en la cama – que descanse… señorita Higurashi

**XXX**

Llegaban a la casa de la tía mary, los integrantes de la tripulación recogían los cadáveres inertes de los guardias. Inuyasha sintió como se oprimía el corazón, solo esperaba que su tía y Kagome estuvieran bien. Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a sala, donde mary era atendida por Houyo.

-me lastimas, ten más cuidado – se quejo la tía mary mientras Houyo curva una herida que había en su cabeza

-lo siento tía – se disculpo Houyo – pero si te sigue quejando no voy a terminar de curarte

-esta bien, tu sigue – dijo ya resignada mientras hacia muecas de dolor

-tía –inuyasha corrió hacia su tía -¿Cómo estas? ¿No te hicieron daño? – en sus ojos había preocupación

-no me han hecho nada, ¿vienes solo o con esa zorra? – pregunto mary al ver a su sobrino

-vengo solo, gracias a Miroku estoy aquí

-kikyo estuvo hechizando a Inuyasha con un brebaje que le dio una bruja

-que bajo a caído – murmuro mary

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Inuyasha - ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

-Inuyasha…-suspiro mary – después de que te fuiste fuimos atacados, y se llevaron a Kagome

-¿Quién se la llevo?

-Sesshomaru

-sesshomaru???? – dijeron al unísono Inuyasha y Miroku

-¿Qué paso aquí? – una voz provino desde la entrada de la sala

-kuoga – dijeron al unísono mary e Inuyasha

Kuoga observo como la tía mary era atendida por Houyo, se había preocupado al ver como los hombres de Inuyasha apagaban el fuego y rápido había entrado a la casa, se acerco a mary y se arrodillo frente a ella sin saludar a los demás.

-¿Qué paso tía? – pregunto preocupado

-nos atacaron – respondió

-¿y Kagome? - El corazón de kuoga comenzó a latir tan fuerte, si algo le pasaba a su hermana después de haberla recuperado nunca se lo iba a perdonar

Unas gruesas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de mary ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-se la llevaron – dijo entre suspiros

-¿Quién? – respondió mientras la jalaba de los hombros

-Sesshomaro – le respondió mary tratando de quitarse a kuoga ya que la lastimaba

-idiota la lastimas – Inuyasha se lo quito de encima a la tía mary

Ojos dorados y ojos azules se enfrentaron en una batalla de miradas, kuoga ya sabía con quien desquitarse si algo le pasaba a su hermana.

-¿y tu donde estuviste cuando se la llevaron? –kuoga doblo los nudillos de sus dedos formándolos en puños

Inuyasha bajo la vista y no le contesto, kuoga se acerco a el y lo tomo del cuello.

-te hice una pregunta… responde – lo miro con ira, como si con una sola mirada lo fuera a fulminar

-no tengo por que responderte – se soltó bruscamente

-lo harás, se suponía que tu ibas a cuidar de Kagome y de mi tía, pero por lo que veo fue mucho trabajo para ti

-mira kuoga, no estoy de ánimos para escucharte

-pues yo tengo ganas de que me escuches maldita bestia -lo tomo del cuello – si algo le pasa a Kagome te daré caza por el resto de mi vida

-escúchame maldito perro, a mi no amenazas, traeré de regreso a Kagome y…

-de ninguna manera, yo la buscare- le dio la contra kuoga – después de haber acabado contigo

-inténtalo perdedor – lo reto

Y así ambos comenzaron a pelear, tirando todo lo que había a su paso, mary, muroku y los demás trataron de intervenir pero les fue imposible, hasta que escucharon un disparo que provenía de la entrada de la sala, Inuyasha estaba en el piso arriba de Kuoga con el puño de su mano en la mejilla del pirata. Ambos y el resto de los que estaban en la sala observaban al hombre que entraba….

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – guardo su pistola mientras entraba a la sala y caminaba hacia mary

-naraku…- susurro mary

Inuyasha y kuoga intercambiaron miradas y ambos se levantaron en seguida…

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – pregunto kuoga con ira

-solo vine de paso y vi todo esto…. Mary… ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado

-si, gracias – respondió con voz seca

-pues no me párese que estés bien…ustedes dos – se dirigió a Inuyasha y kuoga - ¿Por qué se pelaban?

-por nada que te importe – respondió Inuyasha – así que lárgate

En eso la tía mary intervino

-de ninguna manera, el podría ayudarnos

-¿Qué? – se unieron al unísono Kuoga e Inuyasha

-estás loca tía – lo señalo Kuoga – por culpa de este tipo mi madre fue infeliz, por su culpa no conocí a mi hermana

-si, y el podría ayudarnos a encontrarla

-me niego – se negó Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Inuyasha tu eres el menos indicado para hablar – se dirigió a Naraku y…- ven, quiero que me acompañes

Lo llevo a lo que era el despacho y le revelo la aparición de la hija se Sara y el, pero también le dijo quien se la llevo y bajo que propósito y sobre todo de la relación de Kagome con Inuyasha, en ese momento prefirió no decir nada sobre el embarazo de Kagome.

-mi hija…. Así que tuve una hija – dijo con orgullo y observo a mary mientras ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo es?

-hermosa, igual que Sara, pero ahora corre peligro, Sesshomaru se la llevo y estoy segura que no es para nada bueno

-quiere despertar a Midoriko para matarla…– dijo mientras se pasaba una mano sobre la barbilla

-por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, tanto kuoga como Inuyasha se terminarían haciendo pedazos uno al otro

Inuyasha y kuoga estaban a punto de golpearse de nuevo pero la voz de naraku los detuvo…

-ya vasta, con pelearse no ganaran nada, lo que tenemos que hacer es salir en busca de mi hija – observo a Inuyasha – y más vale que este con vida por que si no ya se a quien voy a matar

Kuoga sonrió al saber que no era el único que quería matar a Inuyasha. Genial ahora el padre y el hermano de Kagome estaban en busca de su cabeza.

-chicos, naraku tiene razón, debemos mantener la mente fría si queremos rescatar a Kagome

-tía, desde cuando te uniste a este – lo señalo Inuyasha

-desde ahora Inuyasha, ya que tanto tu como kuoga no tienen cabeza para pensar, más que en hacerse daño mutuamente, cualquier segundo o minuto que nos tardemos puede ser tarde

-ok, supongamos que nos unimos a ti naraku – Intervino Miroku - ¿Cómo sabes donde encontrarla?

-tengo mis métodos Miroku

-bueno, debemos irnos si no queremos perder más tiempo del que ya esta perdido – sugirió Kuoga

-chicos, les deseo suerte – dijo mary

-¿no vienes mary? – pregunto Naraku

-no, yo debo arreglar todo este desorden… traigan a Kagome sana…ella- tomo el brazo de Inuyasha y se alejo de los demás para decirle algo a solas

-ella que tía? – los ojos de Inuyasha reflejaban preocupación y tristeza

-ella esta embarazada Inuyasha… espera un hijo tuyo

El corazón de Inuyasha se partió a la mitad con esa confesión, ahora tenía motivos más fuertes para pelear y traer de regreso a sus dos tesoros mas importantes.

-por que no me lo dijiste? – la tomo de los hombros

-teníamos pensado decirte pero en eso…. – ella bajo la vista e inuyasha supo a que se refería

-no te preocupes tía… no me detendré hasta traer a kagome y a mi hijo de regreso – y abrazo a Mary – ya que ella es lo más importante para mi

-y para todos – la tía mary termino la frase

-si, para todos- le dio un beso en la frente – gracias por decírmelo

Y así los tres capitanes y el segundo al mando salían de la casa de la tía mary para dirigirse al muelle y tomar sus respectivos barcos, el que los guiaría iba a ser Naraku.

-no entiendo por que Naraku va ser el guía – decía Inuyasha no muy convencido

-tiene sus métodos, aparte confío mas en el que en ti – le respondió kuoga

-soy el mas confiable

-ja, no me hagas reír señor "ve tranquilo, yo la cuidare" por tu culpa ese imbécil se la llevo, eres un incompetente…. ¿Dónde estabas cuando se la llevaron?... no me digas, de seguro estabas en una cantina con una chica… no me sorprende eso de ti

-mira – se paro en frente de el – ya estoy arto de ti y de tus insultos

-lo mismo digo…. Ya estoy arto de ti

Ambos se miraban con ojos de ira, cada quien izo puño su mano y lo único que querían era golpearse uno al otro y no dudaron en un segundo cuando ya estaban revolcándose en el piso. Naraku suspiro y le ordeno a Miroku que separara a kuoga y el a Inuyasha.

-ya vasta… en vez de ayudar empeoran la situación… caballeros debemos tener la mente fría

-pues el no la tiene – dijo kuoga mientras trataba de soltarse de Miroku

-tu tampoco idiota… suéltame, deja le doy una lección a este niño – trato de soltarse de Naraku

-muy bien…¿quieren matarse uno al otro? Pues mátense – soltó Naraku a Inuyasha y Miroku lo imito soltando a kuoga.

Kuoga e Inuyasha estaban frente a frente…

-pero Miroku y yo iremos en busca de Kagome mientras ustedes dos se matan… vamos Miorku

Miroku asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar dejando solos a los dos capitanes…

-¿crees que se maten? – pregunto Miroku mientras volteaba hacia atrás para verlos

-no se ni me interesa – respondió con frialdad

Con los dos capitanes…

-escucha bestia… Naraku tiene razón, estamos perdiendo el tiempo en pelearnos uno al otro

-lo mismo digo… debemos tener una tregua mientras encontramos a Kagome

Ambos se tendieron la mano en señal de tregua…

-pero cuando esto acabe voy a gozar el matarte Inuyasha Taisho – kuoga lo miro a los ojos

-inténtalo si puedes

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa**

**Bueno he decidido actualizarles cada 2 o 3 dias... oohhh veamos si los tres capitanes logran rescatar a kagome de las manos de Sesshomaru.. como notta importante, no me acuerdo en que capitulo Kuoga le cuenta a su hija Rin sobre un pirata que sugirio encerrar a Midoriku en un diamante (que es el que trae Kagome siempre) , bueno ese pirata es Sesshomaru, pero sabran los motivos por los cuales tomo esa decision en el proximo creo que en el proximo capitulo...**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en 2 o 3 dias...**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Esa noche Kagome fue obligada a cenar con ese capitán.

-no haz probado bocado alguno – se quejo Sesshomaru

-no tengo hambre, aparte últimamente no tengo apetito – respondió fría

-entonces toma algo de ron

-me vez con cara de que tomo vino? – pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-no… y dime ¿Qué hay entre Inuyasha y tu?

-¿tengo que responder esa pregunta?

-es obligatorio

-Inuyasha Taisho es un estúpido, ¿Quién querría tener algo con el?.... además no es mi tipo – se quiso morder la lengua, pero le había dolido mucho saber como la había utilizado de una manera tan baja

-estoy de acuerdo contigo… es un estúpido

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-adelante señorita

-¿Qué maldición arrojo la diosa Midoriko a tu familia?

El rostro de sesshomaru se torno frío y eso causo temor en Kagome pero más no la intimido.

-algunos…- hizo pausa mientras tomaba ron – algunos creen que soy el heredero maldito, pero no es así…

-pero tu antecesor fue quien….

-no señorita Higurashi, yo soy el mismo pirata que sugirió encerrar a esa maldita diosa en ese diamante- señalo el diamante que Kagome llevaba - y ella me dejo la maldición de nunca envejecer, aunque más que maldición lo tome como un regalo

-¿Qué te hizo ella para que llegaras a convencer a todos de encerrarla en un diamante?

-no hizo nada – su mirada sonó seria y fría

-pero algo debió hacer para que tu llegaras a esa decisión

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo? – Ella asintió – ¿Acaso no te lo han contado?– Kagome simplemente negó - por lo que veo mary no te contó toda tu historia, bueno esto va a ser en verdad divertido. ¿Que tanto sabes de la diosa midoriko?

-no mucho, solo lo que ya sabes, que encerraron su alma en el medallón por que era mala

-bueno realmente no era mala, solo que se enamoro del hombre equivocado… ¿adivina quien era?

-¿Por qué tendría que adivinarlo? ¿Conoces a ese hombre del que se enamoro?

-así es, nada menos que mi mejor amigo, Myoga higurashi, tu abuelo

-mi… abuelo – abrió los ojos impresionada - ¿me estas diciendo que mi abuelo se enamoro de esa diosa?

-yo amaba a esa diosa, pero tu abuelo ganó su corazón y tuvieron una hija… Sara Higuashi… tu madre

-entonces ella es mi abuela…- dijo entre susurros

-yo nunca he estado acostumbrado a perder y menos de esa manera, por eso trace el plan de encerrar a esa diosa en un diamante y aun mas sugerí que tu abuelo se hiciera cargo de ese medallón, por que sabia el sufrimiento que le causaría tener el alma de su amada en ese medallón, sin poderla ver, sin poderla tocar, Myoga no se iba a negar ante tal decisión ya que el era muy apegado a las leyes piratas…-hizo una pausa -Todo estaba listo, solo era cuestión de tomar a la diosa por sorpresa y sacarle su alma, y es ahí cuando se me presento la oportunidad, al momento de que tu madre nació midoriko estaba débil y aproveche ese momento e hice que le sacaran el alma para encerrarla en ese medallón – dijo señalando el medallón que llevaba Kagome

-eres despreciable, como pudiste separar a mis abuelos de esa manera

-claro que lo soy, tu abuelo me arrebato lo que mas amaba en este mundo y por consecuencia hice lo mismo… así que estábamos a mano

-¿y donde quedo el cuerpo de mi abuela?

-esto te va a encantar, esta en una isla de la cual 2 personas sabemos de su existencia y uno esta muerto….

Sesshomaru había tenido consideración con Kagome al dejarla estar en cubierta, esa noche no había podido dormir y salio a cubierta, la brisa fresca del mar le dio la saludo mientras caminaba para apoyarse en un cañón, y recordó cuando la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a subir. Por más que negara el sentimiento aun lo amaba pero el le había mentido, rompió la promesa de no ocultarle nada, ahora su vida tanto la de su bebe como la de ella corrían peligro y solo esperaba que su amado pirata la rescatara.

Se llevo las manos a si vientre, mientras lo acariciaba como si estubiera tranquilisando al pequeño.

-tranquilo… papá vendrá por nosotros - una lágrima se escapo de sus mejillas y decidió regresar al camarote.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí tres barcos seguían la trayectoria que había tomado sesshomaru, el capitán de tessaiga estaba sentado en un cañón mientras recordaba el día en que vio por primera vez a su damisela secuestrada, debía confesar que bankotsu había tenido suerte por tenerla por prometida, pero el tenía más suerte por ocupar su corazón, corazón que el mismo destrozo por dejarse llevar por una simple manipulación. Pero ahora estaba el tema del embarazo de kagome y tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería tenerla de una vez entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y sobre todo estaba feliz, se sentía realizado con la nueva vida que crecía dentro de kagome.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – su segundo al mando se acerco a el y le dio una botella de ron, que acepto

-¿Cómo se entero Kagome de mis planes hacía ella? – miro a su segundo al mando mientras le daba un trago a la botella

-ibas entrando abrazado con kikyo, mary te reclamo y en eso habías dicho que tu y kikyo habían arreglado las cosas, mary se enojo y te pregunto por Kagome y hay fue cuando dijiste "ella solo es un método de venganza contra Banktosu"… ella escucho todo Inuyasha

-me puedes dejar solo? – pregunto

Miroku no le respondió solo le toco el hombro a su amigo…

-la encontraremos, no te preocupes – y así se alejaba para dejarlo solo

-iré por ti

-¿puedo hablar contigo? – lo interrumpió Kuoga

Kuoga había subido al barco de Inuyasha para platicar con el y hacer las pases…

-¿vienes a pelear?, si es así no estoy de humor – se levanto del cañón dispuesto a retirarse

-no, vine hacer las pases contigo

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja y se acerco un poco a el.

-puedo preguntar a que se debe ese cambio en ti, un día me quieres matar y el otro quieres hacer las pases

-escucha, cualquier cosa que te dije, lo siento… la que hablo por mi fue mi ira, pero entiende… ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si a tu hermana la raptan?

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu si a kagura la rapta un lunático?

Inuyasha le regreso la misma pregunta, sabía que eran sentimientos distintos, hermana y esposa.

-no se, supongo que actuaría igual

-escucha, ella es tu hermana, pero ella para mi… para mi Kagome es la mujer de mi vida, y no voy a bajar los brazos hasta tenerla a mi lado sana y a salvo

-¿realmente la amas?

-más que a mi maldita vida, soy capaz de todo por ella

Kuoga esbozo una sonrisa y alzo la mano…

-¿quieres hacer las pases?

Inuyasha extendió la mano hacia la de Kuoga, ambas manos se estrecharon y los dos hombres terminaron en un abrazo.

-sabes, cualquiera que no nos conozca va a pensar lo pero de nosotros – dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose algo extraño

-creo que tienes razón – se dejaron de abrazar – me conformo con estrechar la mano

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo…

-hacer pedazos a sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha

-no, creo que no, sesshomaru es mío – desapareció la sonrisa que tenía Kuoga

-es mío

-no, Inuyasha a mi me lo dejas

-kuoga

-Inuyasha

-sesshomaru es mío – digieran los dos al mismo tiempo

-escucha maldita bestia, yo aparte a sesshomaru para mi así que yo lo haré pedazos

-¿y crees que te voy a dejar toda la diversión?

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno chicas (os) la verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado en este fic... sus comentarios siempre son un aliento a seguir y asi que en cerio mil gracias a todas...desafortunadamente todo incicio tiene un fin y a esta historia ya le quedan tres capitulos, espero que les haya gustado este... les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**

**perla**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Horas después tanto Inuyasha, kuoga y Miroku subían al barco de Naraku, no les había dicho cual era ese "método" para buscar a Kagome así que lo correcto era que les digiera de una vez cual era ese método.

-¿y sabes el lugar exacto a donde se la lleva? – pregunto Inuyasha desesperado a naraku

-por supuesto, se la lleva a la isla de las calaveras

-¿la isla de las calaveras? – pregunto kuoga confundió al no reconocer el nombre de esa isla – nunca he escuchado de esa isla

-en realidad solo dos personas conocían de la existencia de esa isla, y una esta muerta y la otra se dirige a ese lugar

-¿Cómo es que solo dos personas conocen esa isla y una esta muerta? ¿y tu como la conoces?

-bueno, se puede decir que soy la extensión del que esta muerto, que era Myoga Higurashi

_**Flash Back** _

_Myoga sentía que la vida se le estaba hiendo de las manos así que una noche me mando hablar._

_-escucha Naraku, presiento que me queda poco tiempo de vida_

_-como cree señor Myoga usted aun tiene una vida por delante_

_-no nos engañemos Naraku _

_Sabía que tenía razón así que lo deje continuar. Observe como sacaba un mapa de su escritorio y me lo entregaba._

_-¿esto que es? – pregunte confundido _

_-escucha, en ese mapa están las coordenadas exactas que llevan a la cueva donde esta Midoriko_

_-pero… pero Myoga esto es información confidencial – quería regresarle el mapa pero el se negó_

_-lo se, solo dos personas sabemos donde esta.. Sesshomaru y yo… pero como te digo mi vida esta por terminar y quiero pasarte esa información, por que confío en ti _

_-¿y que quieres que haga?_

_-quiero que busques esa cueva y lo veas por ti mismo _

_No dije nada y solo termine por aceptar._

_-se que lo que te he pedido va mas haya de todo limite _

_-Myoga, es mucho lo que me pides, pero sin embargo haré lo que tú me pidas _

_-solo guarda bien ese mapa y las coordenadas_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-estas diciendo que mi propio abuelo te revelo ese secreto

-así es Kuoga, por eso cuando me despedí de Sara…

_**Flash Back **_

_Sabía que Sara no me iba a dejar ir a ese lugar y que lo único que quería era que me quedara con ella y con el hijo que esperaba, así que le destroce el corazón._

_-pues no se si pueda ser padre, no estoy preparado para tal responsabilidad_

_-Naraku…- suspiro mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas_

_En ese momento quería tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle que la amaba, que me sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por tenerla a ella y mas si había una hija en camino, pero una promesa era una promesa._

_-lo siento Sara, pero no puedo reconocer a esa criatura como hijo _

_**Fin Flash Back **_

-y así fue como me despedí de ella, Myoga se iba a encargar de decirle mas cosas sobre mi a Sara, por eso, cuando por fin encontré esa isla y regrese, me entere que Sara se había ido con un misterioso hombre

Kuoga e Inuyasha observaban al hombre como sufría al recordar el pasado. En ese momento inuyasha comprendió que si no tenía a kagome y a su hijo sería la misma imagen de Naraku… solo y con los recuerdos del pasado. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue tenerla a ella entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba… depuse de haber acabado con sesshomaru claro.

-¿a cuantos días esta esa isla? – pregunto Inuyasha, ya que cada minuto que pasaba sin kagome sentía que agonizaría

-a dos días de viaje – respondió naraku

Inuyasha salio del pequeño comedor del barco y camino hacia cubierta seguido por Miroku.

-¿te pasa algo? – pregunto su amigo preocupado

-si Miroku – suspiro

-¿Qué es?

-Miroku… al escuchar la confesión de Naraku me di cuenta de una cosa – volteo a ver a su amigo los ojos – no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como el, envejeciendo solo y sin la compañía de la mujer que amó

-tranquilo – palmeo su hombro – vamos a salvar a kagome

-no es solo kagome…- hizo una pausa – es también mi hijo el que esta en peligro

Miroku al escuchar la palabra hijo abrió aun mas los ojos e inuyahs esbozo una sonrisa por la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Hijo? – pregunto sorprendido

-así es Miroku… mi tía me confeso que Kagome espera un hijo mío, y una cosa estoy seguro… voy a acabar con Sesshomaru y traerlos de regreso a salvo y así pasar el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo

Esos dos días de viaje pasaron rápido, mientras que Inuyasha y los demás solo les llevaban horas de ventaja. Sesshomaru ordeno que algunos se quedaran a cuidar el barco mientras que el resto los acompañaba.

-¿esta lista para conocer lo que queda de tu abuela? – le pregunto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Kagome no respondió a su pregunta.

Antes de bajar dejo ordenes que algunos se quedaran a cuidar el barco mientras que el resto lo acompañaría. Bajaron a los botes y remaron hasta toca la arena, Sesshomaru ayudo a kagome a bajar y así tomaron un camino que los conduciria hacia una cueva.

Por horas habían llegado los tres capitanes a la isla de las tres calaveras, Naraku hizo una señal a Inuyasha y a kogua de que el se haría cargo de los tripulantes que resguardaban el barco, mientras que ellos dos iban en busca de Kagome.

Sesshomaru encabezaba la expedición y Kagome iba de tras de el, en pocos minutos conocería los restos de su abuela.

-sabes, en algo te pareces a Midoriko – decía mientras cortaba algunas yerbas

-¿en que? – pregunto sin interés

-en que ambas son tan orgullosas

-por lo que veo el orgullo viene de familia

Y así llegaban a una isla en forma de calavera, el corazón de Kagome dio un pequeño brinco de miedo y a la vez de emoción.

-ustedes – se dirigió al resto de sus tripulantes – quédense aquí, no me gustaría tener visitas

Mientras Naraku y sus tripulantes peleaban con la tripulación que resguardaba el barco de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, Kuoga, Miroku y algunos tripulantes tocaban tierra y seguían las huellas que habían dejado sesshomaru y Kagome.

-están cerca, andando – dijo Inuyasha mientras se adentraba a los matorrales de esa isla seguidos del resto

Sesshomaru llevaba a Kagome del brazo mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de la obscura y fría cueva. Avanzaban a paso lento y al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraron una puerta que sellaba la entrada a la tumba de la diosa.

-esta sellada, no podemos entrar – dijo Kagome

Sesshomaru le quito el medallón a Kagome y lo introdujo en un hueco de la puerta, dio dos giros, la puerta se abrió soltando un poco de polvo y así les permitía el paso a los visitantes, tomo el medallón y se lo regreso a Kagome.

-yo prefiero quedarme aquí – dijo kagome con algo de miedo

Sesshomaru solo esbozo una sonrisa y tomo del brazo de kagome.

-usted señorita Higurashi me acompaña

Y así entraron a la tumba de la Diosa… al instante unas velas comenzaban a encenderse por si mismas mientras se introducían mas a la tumba. Y ahí estaba, el cuerpo de su abuela en un ataúd de cristal. Los dos se acercaron y pudieron contemplar como el paso del tiempo había hecho efecto en ese cuerpo.

-una momia – dijo sesshomaru haciendo burla del aspecto de la diosa – pero sabes… en sus tiempos era una mujer muy hermosa

Kagome solo pudo contemplar el descompuesto cuerpo de su abuela, sentía como algo le apretaba el corazón y como el medallón reaccionaba.

-párese que alguien se anima de verla – sesshomaru esbozo otra sonrisa de burla

Inuyasha y los demás pudieron ver al resto de los tripulantes mientras estaban escondidos entre los árboles.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Miroku

-no se, estoy pensando en uno – dijo Inuyasha mientras analizaba la situación

-podríamos entrar y atacar – sugirió Shippo

-sería ilógico, debemos tomarlos por sorpresa – le respondió Inuyasha

-escucha Inuyasha, Shippo tiene razón, nosotros podemos salir y atacar mientras te damos tiempo a ti de que entres y rescates a Kagome – kuoga apoyo la idea de Shippo – además no tenemos tiempo, solo espera el momento indicado y entra a la cueva... ¿de acuerdo?

Después de analizar la situación Inuyasha asintió

-muy bien, hagámoslo

Y así todos los tripulantes, menos Inuyasha, salían de los matorrales para atacar a la tripulación de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru y Kagome observaban a la diosa Midoriko, sesshomaru tuvo sentimientos encontrados al ver el resto de la mujer que alguna vez amo, si tan solo ella lo hubiera elegido a el las cosas abrían sido diferentes para ambos. Escucho ruidos desde afuera de la cueva, tomo la mano de Kagome junto con el medallón y lo coloco sobre el pecho de la diosa.

-quédate así por un momento y haz presión – se alejo de Kagome y el cuerpo de la diosa para tener una mejor vista de lo que pasaba

El medallón comenzó a brillas, desde el interior una luz blanca envolvió a kagome y el cuerpo de la diosa, y así la regresaba a la vida y recuperar la belleza que tenia hace cincuenta años. Midoriko abrió de golpe los ojos y tomo el brazo de Kagome.

Con un solo toque Midoriko pudo leer los pensamientos y la vida de kagome, supo quien era su abuelo, quien era su madre, hermano, al hombre que amaba e incluso el hijo que esperaba y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra en su mente… _"mi nieta"_. Ambas se encontraron en una mirada, Kagome no resistió tanta presión y cayo desmayada.

-vaya, después de cincuenta años por fin nos encontramos

Midoriko reconoció esa voz, esa maldita voz, por su culpa había estado dormida durante cincuenta años, por su culpa no pudo ver a su hija crecer, por su culpa nunca pudo estar a lado del hombre que ella amaba, pero en algo le agradecía… el haberle llevado a su nieta.

-tu – respondió con frialdad mientras se levantaba del ataúd y caminaba con pasos lentos hacia ese maldito

-he venido matarte Midoriko, ya estoy arto de tu maldición – saco otra espada y se la arrojo a la diosa que en un solo movimiento la tomo entre sus manos

-si es que puedes conmigo maldito

Caminaban en círculos mientras se analizaban uno al otro.

-sigues igual de hermosa que hace cincuenta años

-y tu sigues siendo el mismo maldito de hace cincuenta años

Y así ambos chocaron sus espadas. Midoriko lo veía con ojos de ira y lo único que quería era acabar con ese maldito.

Inuyasha aprovecho el momento y se introdujo hacia la cueva para ir en busca de Kagome seguido de kuoga.

Con el duelo…

-no hace falta que te diga quien ese la chica que esta desmayada – dijo sesshomaru mientras esquivaba un ataque de Midoriko

-exacto, no hace falta que me lo digas… es mi nieta

Y así en el menos descuido de su oponente con un movimiento veloz midoriko corto la cabeza de su enemigo mientras que veía como el cuerpo caía sin vida.

-te veo en el infierno maldito – arrojo la espada a lado del cuerpo de sesshomaro

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la joven que estaba inconciente, camino hacia ella y le toco suavemente la mejilla, Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró con su abuela, ella le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-gracias por cuidar mi alma – le dio un beso en la mejilla – cuídate Kagome y cuida a mi bisnieto – esbozo una sonrisa

-espera…

Midoriko camino hacia una pequeña luz que se filtraba por la cueva.

-¿Si? – pregunto girando su cuerpo para ver a su nieta

-¿así te vas?... sin decir nada

-ya lo sabes todo hija, ahora gracias a ti podré estar a lado del hombre que siempre ame y sobre todo a lado de mi hija… siempre te cuidare - y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer.

Mientras observaba como su abuela desaparecía, una profunda tristeza comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, como quería que el hombre que amaba estuviera ahí a su lado, pero no sabía si era capaz de perdonarlo por que le había hecho.

Sintió como algo tocaba su mano observó una pequeña luz blanca que al momento de desaparecer revelo el diamante de la estrella roja pero en esta ocasión ya no era roja era blanca.

En ese momento escucho como alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

-Kagome – grito Inuyasha

Quería correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, así que cuando observo a su hermano llegar corrió hacia el.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto kuoga mientras acariciaba la melena de Kagome

-si kuoga, estoy bien – estaba feliz de ver a su hermano y en gran parte de ver a Inuyasha a su lado, pero no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo… en ese momento

-Kagome, debemos hablar – dijo Inuyasha

Kuoga dejo de abrazar a Kagome y busco un pretexto para salir de la cueva y dejarlos hablar.

-iré a ver como están todos – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome y salio de ahí.

Cuando por fin estaban solos, Inuyasha tomo el brazo de Kagome y la hizo voltear hacia el para verlo.

-quiero explicarte algo – en los ojos del capitán se reflejaban varios sentimientos, amor, tristeza y preocupación

-y yo no quiero que me expliques nada – se soltó del agarre del capitán – ya todo esta dicho, se que fui un método solo para vengarte de Bankotsu... ¿creías que nunca me iba a dar cuenta?

-Kagome… al principio era así pero…

-ya vasta Inuyasha, no quiero escucharte, regresa con kikyo, de seguro ella te esta esperando –

Giro sobre sus talones para darle la espalda a Inuyasha y caminar hacia la salida, pero el la tomo del brazo y la volvió a girar haciendo que ella se estrellara contra el pecho de Inuyasha y la beso con pasión para hacerle entender que era la mujer de su vida.

Kagome dejo de besarlo

-kagome escúchame – le suplico - kikyo no significa nada para mi, ella me estuvo hechizando con unas pócimas… puedes preguntarle a Miroku

-no te creo y no tengo ganas de preguntarle a Miroku – se soltó de su agarre, volvió a girar y esta vez no fue detenida por el capitán

-¿es lo que quieres? – Dijo en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara. Kagome se detuvo en la entrada de la tumba para voltear a verlo - ¿no quieres escucharme?, se que te hice daño y…

-será mejor que no gaste su saliva capitán – lo interrumpió - no tengo ganas de escucharlo - y salio de la cueva.

Naraku se presento ante Kagome como su padre, le había contado la historia de amor de Sara y el y por que había abandonado a Sara, ella opto por perdonarlo ya que no tenía culpa alguna. Kagome había decidió irse con Kuoga ya que no quería viajar de regreso a Singapur con Inuyasha, le confeso que esperaba un hijo de Inuyasha.

-me podrías llevar de regreso a Port Royal – le pidió Kagome a su hermano

-¿no quieres regresar a Singapur con la tía mary?

-no, quiero regresar a donde según yo "Pertenezco"

-¿se puede saber por que no perdonaste a Inuyasha?

-no quiero hablar de el

-Kagome, el se preocupo mucho por ti, fue el primero en entrar a la casa de mary y…

-ya dije que no quiero hablar de el

-bueno… ¿Qué vas hacer cuando mi sobrino pregunte por su padre?

-para eso estaré casada con otro hombre


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

Después de su aventura por el mar por fin su hermano kuoga la regresaba a donde pertenecía, ese mundo de sociedad que antes era todo ahora le resultaba indiferente, sabía que iba a extrañar esa vida a la que se estaba adaptando tan rápido.

-bueno, supongo que esta es la despedida – dijo algo de tristeza su hermano mayor

-es un hasta luego, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras- esbozo una sonrisa y lo abrazo

-Kagome ¿estas segura de lo que vas hacer?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarse y Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-vas a cometer un error, el mismo error de nuestra madre y lo sabes

-lo se, pero al igual que ella yo también fui abandonada por un pirata

-no Kagome, tu lo abandonaste a el, no le diste oportunidad de aclarar las cosas entre ustedes

-¿te vas a poner de mi lado o de el?

-no voy a elegir un lado Kagome…por favor no lo hagas – volvió a insistir

-no kuoga, aunque lo insistas no cambiare mi decisión

-esta bien, veo que no voy a hacer que cambies de opinión así que espero que tengas suerte

-gracias, me saludas a Kagura y a la pequeña Rin

-por supuesto

Y así una vez más Kagome y Kuoga se despidieron, subió a un bote que fue remado por un integrante de la tripulación de kuoga. Al llegar a la orilla Kagome le agradeció al integrante de la tripulación por haberla llevado.

Bankotsu regresaba después de su intento fallido de encontrar a Kagome, cuando había ido a Singapur ya había sido tarde, así que regreso a Port Royal con las manos vacías, y entonces la vio caminar por las calles y se acerco a paso velos hacia ella.

-Kagome….-prenuncio su nombre entre suspiros

-Bankotsu – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos

-¿pero como….

-por favor no preguntes nada y llévame a casa

Bankotsu asintió y la llevo de vuelta hacia la casa donde había vivido 18 años de su vida, 18 años en los que su padre le había mentido, pero de algo estaba segura haría que le digiera toda la verdad y luego se sometería a su voluntad.

Al llegar a su casa, Bankotsu se despidió de Kagome por que tenía unas cosas que hacer. Kagome entro a la casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho donde era más seguro que estuviera su padre, abrió las puertas de par en par y efectivamente, ahí estaba.

-Kagome que...- se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a abrazarla

-es mejor que te quedes en tu lugar – le dijo de manera fría

El gobernador Williams la observo de manera extraña, jamás su hija le hablaba de ese modo, así que lo la vio caminar hacia el y tomar asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

-por favor gobernador Williams, tome asiento – le dijo de manera fría mientras señalaba la silla de su padre

El gobernador se sorprendió mucho más y solo tomo asiento.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? A mí, que soy tu pa...

-deja de mentir con respecto a eso, se que no eres mi padre y mucho menos que no soy una Williams legitima

-ah, ya veo, así que te enteraste después de todo

-¿qué pretendías con ocultarme mi pasado?,¿creías que nunca me iba a enterar? – guardo un poco de silencio - pero bueno eso ya quedo atrás, ahora, antes de que me someta a tu voluntad y me obligues de nuevo a casarme con Bankotsu, quiero hacerte una sola pregunta

Williams observo a su hija, había cambiado, ya no tenía las facciones de una niña de 18 años, no, ahora era una mujer, después de darle tantas largas a sus pensamientos solo asintió con la cabeza a su hija.

-tu dirás

-bien, ¿por qué me ocultaste todo esto?-

Esa era la única pregunta que quería que fuera respondida por el.

-por que no era bueno que la supieras – fue lo único que contesto

-¿es es todo?

-querías que te respondiera ¿no?, así que ya te respondí y ahora te someterás a mi voluntad como tu misma lo has dicho

-no, quiero la verdad – se aferro mas al tema

Williams suspiro sabía que era el momento de decirle la verdad a su hija.

-esta bien ya que insistes tanto con el tema… te lo confesare – hizo una pasusa para buscar el modo de comenzar- cuando era más joven siempre me gusto hacer un viaje muy largo y afortunadamente tenía los recursos para hacerlo, un día en el barco en que navegaba tenía que llegar a un puerto de manera hurguete ya que el combustible se agotaba así que el único puerto disponible era Singapur, el capitán de barco había dicho que no tardarían mucho así que podríamos visitar el puerto si lo deseábamos, y así fue como lo hice, camine por el pueblo....

_Flash Back _

_-señor le gustaría llevar un hermoso collar para su mujer?- un comerciante me ofrecía una collar que según el era de esmeraldas_

_-no gracias_

_Continúe mi camino pero alguien más bajo que yo choco contra mi pecho, ella dirigió su mirada hacia a mi y al ver por primera vez esos ojos chocolate llorosos en ese momento supe que ella debía ser mía. _

_-lo siento señor- estaba dispuesta retirarse pero yo la detuve _

_-¿le pasa algo señorita?- le pregunte cordialmente _

_-no señor, gracias _

_Fin flash back _

-y así paso un día, mi barco iba a partir por lo que decidí que lo mejor era quedarme, me hospede en un hotel con la intención de quedarme en ese lugar y conquistarla, para no hacerte larga la historia (o sea "vamos directo al grano Kagome") un día la encontré de nuevo llorando, ella me explico sus motivos y lo único que le ofrecí fue seguridad y protección si ella renunciaba a su apellido

-¿por qué lo hiciste? –Alzo la voz- renunciar a su apellido es como si renunciara a su vida

-lo hice por ella y por ti Kagome ¿qué clase de vida te esperaba? De seguro habrías terminado como ella

Kagome al escuchar esto ultimo no dijo nada, era verdad había terminado como su madre... enamorada y embarazada por un pirata.

-¿terminaste como ella?

-¿y si así fuera que?

-te diría que me haz decepcionado

-pues siéntete decepcionado, por que… ¿qué crees? Efectivamente, termine igual que mi madre, embarazada y enamorada de un pirata

-bueno, esos son motivos más fuertes para acelerar tu matrimonio con Bankotsu

Kagome se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir volvió la vista hacía el hombre que una vez llamo padre.

-ahora me someteré a su voluntad – y salió del despacho

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kagome había regresado, en ese transcurso del tiempo se habían adelantado los planes para la boda con Bankotsu, solo el ignoraba que Kagome estaba embarazada de su principal enemigo.

Kuoga no estaba muy convencido de haber dejado a su hermana en Port Royal…

-cambia el curso, regresamos a Por Royal – le ordeno al tripulante que conducía el timón

-si señor

Kagome observaba el horizonte, mientras acariciaba su vientre en forma de círculos. Hoy era el día de su boda, hoy intentaría unirse de nuevo a un hombre que no amaba

Kaede se acerco a ella y la abrazo por el hombro

-Kagome, estas a punto de cometer el mismo error que tu madre ¿estas segura de lo que vas hacer?

-completamente kaede, mi hijo necesitará una figura paterna y Bankotsu es el indicado

Volvió a fijar su vista al horizonte como si estuviera esperando un barco con velas Guindas, suspiro al saber que eso nunca iba a pasar.

-miro al horizonte y no estas, siento a mi corazón y estas en el…y pensar que mi destino estaba en manos de un pirata - giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia la casa seguida de kaede.

Iban a toda velocidad, faltaba poco para llegar a Port Roya, con la intención de rescatar a su hermana y evitar que se casara con un hombre al que no amaba.

-¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto preocupado

-faltan 3 horas capitán para llegar a Port Royal

-apura el curso, no tenemos tiempo

-se puede saber cual ese el interés – dijo su segundo al mando

-eso no te importa… pero te lo voy a decir… Iremos a secuestrar a mi hermana

-¿Por qué no lo hace Inuyasha?

-el en estos momentos no puede, esta en la depresión

3 horas después

Port Royal.

Esta vez la boda se efectuaría en el jardín de la casa del gobernador. Se colocaron sillas en hilera y al frente estaba el altar, posteriormente la recepción sería en otro punto del jardín.

-faltan tres horas Kagome y estarás unida a Bankotsu – se decía a ella misma mientras se veía en es espejo - ¿realmente quieres eso?

Se había quedado dormida en la cama con todo y el vestido de novia. Soñó con el recuerdo más hermoso de toda su vida… como Inuyasha la había hecho suya aquel día en que se entero quien era su verdadero padre, y ente sueños suspiraba al sentir como inuyasha rozaba con sus manos su delicada piel.

Kaede entro a la habitación y camino hacia la cama y la despertó…

-Kagome llego la hora

Abrió los ojos y observó a su nana.

-gracias Kaede

Se levanto de la cama y se acomodo su vestido, tomo su ramo y salio de la habitación acompañada de su nana.

Caminaba hacia el altar acompañada de su padre, sus pasos eran pesados y no quería seguir caminando, quería darse media vuelta y salir huyendo, pero ¿a dónde iría? Llegaron al altar y Bankotsu tomo su mano, el sacerdote les dio la bendición y…

-queridos hermanos – comenzó el sacerdote – nos hemos reunido aquí para....

-alto sacerdote

Kagome alzo la vista al reconocer esa voz, su corazón se acelero y dirijo la vista hacia esa persona….

* * *

**Hola**

**Nota: Bueno como algunas ya se han dado cuenta esta historia en otra pagina, si efectivamente esta terminada, de hecho mi idea era que cuando la publicara aquí era actualizar todos los días hasta que ambas fueran parejas, pero bueno mejor quise ir poco a poco, de hecho en otra pagina aun no la termino, y no vayan a pensar que me inscribí en FF con el "jux008" y me la estoy plagiando, nop, es auténticamente mía, se y tengo uso de razón y estoy consiente de que la trama es parecida a piratas del caribe, es verdad y no lo niego, pero jamás me he copiado.**

**De hecho hace tiempo chie Abia me comento si las iba a llevar parejas y le dije que no, que lo tenía pensado pero a la mera hora así la deje, emm…. Si no la he terminado es por que quería agregarle mas cosas, tal es el caso del capitulo 25, que en las otras paginas no esta.**

**Así como a la vez quiero pedir disculpas si a alguien no le ha gustado que Naraku salga de bueno pero pienso que hay que dale una oportunidad en la vida jejeje aunque en el anime sea muy pero muy malo y odiado.**

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones bueno ustedes eligen, si quieren que actualice todos los días o cada dos días.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir… jejejejeje, espero haber podido aclarar tus dudas biitxxz y que ya no estés sentida conmigo =(**

**Y para que vean que no soy malita … aquí les dejo el capitulo 29 … ya solo falta uno mas el epilogo.**

**Besos**

**Perla**


	30. Chapter 30

**

* * *

**

Hola mis queridas (os) lectoras (es) que creen?... si, el día final a llegado, hoy llega a su final esta historia y lo único que me resta es darles las gracias, gracias por dedicarse unos minutos de su tiempo en leerla y sobre todo dejar comentarios.

**Bueno la verdad no tengo palabras ando medio triste por que ya termino y sobre todo quería agregarle mas cosas a esta historia pero bueno… todo inicio tiene un final.**

**Hay una aclaración en la nota pasada dije que el capi 25 no estaba en las otras paginas, no es así fue un error de numero… no se cual es pero es en donde esta kuoga, inu, kagome.**

**Ya no las(los) entretengo mas y a disfrutar el ultimo capitulo mas el epilogo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 30 "Fin"**

-esta vez no- dijo el gobernador al ver a ese hombre

-será mejor que no lo haga –se acerco otro hombre hacia el y lo amenazo con su pistola

-maldito, si me vas a matar hazlo ahora

-créame, tengo ganas de matarlo pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos con su sangre

En el altar

-¿Inuyasha?.... ¿que haces aquí?

-vine por ti, vine a recuperar lo que no me dejaste recuperar… kagome…Perdóname fui un tonto….

-es muy tarde para pedir perdón… ¿no crees? - se dirigió al padre y...- por favor continúe la ceremonia

-para presenciar el enlace de esta pareja...

El sacerdote decía con temor su dialogo ya que el jardín estaba rodeado de piratas, pero aun así siguió las ordenes de Kagome.

-¿quieres que te secuestre?- pregunto Inuyasha

Kagome volteo a verlo y recordó aquella vez en que le había dicho una vez….

_Flash Back _

_-lo dudo, eres el típico pirata que toma las cosas sin permiso, ¿acaso me preguntaste si quería irme contigo?, no, me tomaste de la nada y me trajiste aquí_

_-disculpa, la próxima vez te pregunto si quieres que te secuestre_

_Fin Flash Back_

Kagome agacho la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa, había esperado un milagro las horas pasadas y ahora lo tenía justo en frente de ella, extendiéndole la mano.

-lo siento bankotsu pero no puedo, ya di mi corazón a otra persona – miro a los ojos a Bankotsu y luego voltio a ver a Inuyasha – si, si quiero que me secuestres

Pero antes de que caminara hacia Inuyasha, Bankotsu la tomo del brazo y le apunto en la cabeza de kagome…

-no te dejare ganar Inuyasha…yo siempre gano

-Bankotsu, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

-oh claro que si… tu mismo la involucraste en todo esto… así que si yo no la puedo tener menos tu

-por favor… no me hagas nada – rogó Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos

-suéltala

Se escucho una voz a lado de Bankotsu y Kagome, al mismo tiempo que observaba quien era.

-kuoga – susurro su hermana

-vaya Kagome, que suerte tienes, mira que tener a tres hombres a tus pies….

-soy su hermano imbécil, así que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño… o la sueltas o te mato – amenazo

-no me amenaces, que si yo caigo ella cae conmigo

-por favor, no me hagas daño – volvió a rogar Kagome

-lo siento cariño, pero tu vida para mi no vale

-tal vez para ti no valga, pero para mi si

-vaya ¿Por qué tanto interés en tu vida?

-por que…. Por que estoy embarazada maldito

Kagome miro a los ojos a Inuyasha y el simplemente asintió, haciéndole entender a Kagome que el ya sabía.

-así que después de todo terminaste como tu madre…no me digas quien es el padre- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenadora a Inuyasha - sabes Kagome… a mi lado te hubiera esperado una vida de lujos y comodidades…

Inuyasha le hizo una seña a Kagome que inclinara su cabeza hacia la derecha y as[i lo hizo.

-así que vete despidiendo de tu amado Inuyasha – jalo la palanca de la pistola y….

En ese momento se escucho un disparo, Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados, al sentir como el cuerpo de bankotsu caía muerto, ella se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-¿estas bien? – se acerco Inuyasha a ella

Kagome se lanzo a los brazo de Inuyasha y comenzó a llorar…

-tenía miedo – dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha

-ya paso, aquí estoy - Inuyasha tomo su barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente – no iba a permitir que nada malo te pasara…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a aquí con la intención de recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece

-¿y que se supone que quieres recuperar?

-a ti Kagome, es lo único que quiero, te quiero en mi vida –acercándose peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella – perdóname por haber sido un completo idiota… es verdad que quería vengarme de Bankotsu utilizándote a ti… pero me ganaste, y termine amándote Kagome Higurashi

El corazón de Kagome estaba a punto de explotar de la felicidad, había soñado con este momento, ideando el encuentro perfecto, pero no se comparaba con este.

-Inuyasha....-dijo en un susurro

-déjame continuar…- la interrumpió - ¿crees que si no te amara tanto nunca vendría a buscarte? ¿Crees que permitiría que...-miro el vientre de Kagome – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas embarazada? – dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de kagome

-tenia pensado decírtelo pero después tu…

Inuyasha coloco un dedo en a boca de kagome para callara, sabía que le iba a decir, que se había enterado de sus planes con ella y del modo de cómo se alejo de lo que más ama.

-lo se, me comporte como un idiota al dejarme manipular de esa manera y de haberte hecho daño – abrazo a kagome con tanta fuerza ya que sentía miedo de perderla de nuevo – kagome… ¿alguna vez podrás perdonarme?

Kagome comenzó a llorar, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, ahí estaba el hombre que amaba y que además la tenía entre sus brazos, esos brazos que había extrañado. Y todo estaba dicho, el se había disculpado por los principales motivos que tenia con ella, en cuanto a lo de kikyo y Bankotsu… bueno ellos dos pertenecían al pasado de Inuyasha y para el ella era su presente y futuro.

-¿kagome? – Inuyasha interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven

Kagome alzo la vista y lo vio a los ojos, en su mirada tenia todos los síntomas de una mujer enamorada, feliz y sobre todo embarazada.

-como no perdonarte si eres lo mas importante en mi vida….Te amo Inuyasha Taisho

El pirata esbozo una amplia sonrisa y la beso.

-debo decir que usted señorita Higurashi – la miro a los hermosos ojos chocolate -me ha hechizado en cuerpo y la amo – tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas

-detente que me vas a marear –dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de de Inuyasha y cerraba los ojos para evitar marearse

-lo siento – dijo mientras bajaba a kagome

-oigan tortolos… siento interrumpir – dijo kuoga – pero debemos irnos ya

Inuyasha volvió a tomo entre sus brazos a Kagome y se la llevo. Tanto los hombres de Inuyasha como de Kuoga tenían sometidos a todos los invitados y a la armada, quienes ningún soldado había intervenido en el momento que Inuyasha mato al comedor Bamkotsu ya que el había amenazado a una dama.

Miroku bajo su arma y siguió el camino de su capitán, pero una joven de pelo castaño le llamo la atención.

-usted señorita viene conmigo

-¿esta loco?

-no estoy loco

Sin pensarlo la tomo del brazo y se la llevo, ambos iban en camino hacia el barco siguiendo al capitán Inuyasha…

-mi nombre es Miroku, ¿Cómo te llamas?– se presento con caballerosidad pero la dama no le hizo caso – vaya, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? – esbozo una sonrisa

-me llamo Sango

-mucho gusto sango… ¿te digo algo?

-¿que?- respondió indiferente

-tu serás la madre de mis hijos – le susurro al oído haciendo que la joven se sonrojara

Bueno si Inuyasha había secuestrado a una dama y termino enamorado de ella, era probable que a el le sucediera lo mismo, si no era así regresaría a la bella joven que había secuestrado.

Llegaron al braco, Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a una parte del barco donde permanecieron abrazados hasta que zarparon…

-te amo Inuyasha – le dijo

-lo se, y yo te amo más – abrazándola aun mas fuerte

-sabes...mi destino estaba en manos de un pirata, en tus manos

No dijo nada, la acerco a ella y la beso, un beso donde le transmitía paz, seguridad, pero sobre todo lo único que contaba era que se tenían el uno al otro y que estarían juntos para ver nacer una nueva vida.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Se casaron en un hermoso día de Agosto. Todos estaban reunidos en el barco de Inuyasha, mientras que Naraku fue el encargado de dirigir la ceremonia.

-y como capitán los declaro marido y mujer… ahora si Inuyasha, puedes besar a la novia

Inuyasha y Kagome se regalaron una sonrisa, el la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el

-se ve usted hermosa señora Taisho

-lo mismo digo yo de usted señor Taisho

Y así con un beso sellaron su eterno amor.

-¿y que piensas hacer después de esto mary? – dijo naraku mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba una copa de ron

-no se, merezco un descanso – le regalo una sonrisa

-quien lo diría, hace tiempo éramos jóvenes y mira ahora… somos testigos de cómo nuestros hijos hacen sus propias vidas

-tu lo has dicho naraku… éramos jóvenes

-que hubiera pasado si tu y yo…

-naraku, eso quedo atrás – quiso evadir el tema

-lo se, pero fue mucho antes de conocer a Sara y tuvimos algo que ver

-es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado – sugirió mary

-bueno, tienes razón, eso forma parte del pasado… ahora es presente mañana será futuro

Y así con entre miradas y sonrisas Naraku y Mary reanudaron lo que habían dejado en el pasado antes de que el conociera a Sara.

Miroku y Sango disfrutaban de la agradable fiesta que se celebraba en el barco…

-te diviertes sango? – pregunto alegre el segundo al mando

-sabes, nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto como ahora – le regalo una sonrisa al segundo al mando

-es que hace tiempo eras una doncella que vivía entre la sociedad

-sabes… gracias por secuestrarme aquel día

-no me lo agradezcas – la abrazo – desde aquel día que te vi supe que serias la mujer con la que compartiría mi vida – se inclino para besarla y…

-sango ven - kagome intervino y se llevo a sango

Miroku solo vio como kagome se llevaba a su mejor amiga y en eso el capitán se acerco a su amigo.

-¿ahora que sientes? – pregunto Inuyasha

-¿Qué siento de que? – pregunto irritado ya que desde hace rato quería besar a sango

-de que alguien te interrumpa en el mejor momento – se arranco a reír

-frustrante – reconoció

Los días pasaron rápido. Miroku y sango se casaron un año después que Inuyasha y Kagome y a los pocos meses sango esperaba un hijo del segundo al mando.

De kikyo solo se supo que aquel mismo día en que Inuyasha no tomo la ultima pócima decidió marcharse de Singapur y regresar a su lugar de origen ya que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

El Gobernador Williams se sumergió en la soledad y el dolor después de haber perdido a Kagome, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo como hasta ahora y su única compañía era la de Kaede, ella tuvo la oportunidad de irse con kagome pero no quería dejar solo al gobernador

5 años después

Una niña de pelo azebechado estaba acostada en su cama mientras escuchaba el relato de su padre.

-y de pronto se aprecio un muerto sin cabeza y…..

-aaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Al escuchar los gritos de su hija, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y salio corriendo a la habitación de la pequeña, al llegar, observo que su pequeña de ojos dorados lloraba mientras que el padre trataba de consolarla.

-ya pequeña solo fue una historia - decía mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su hija

-Inuyasha Taisho – llamo la madre desde la puerta

Al escuchar la voz de su esposa supo que tenía problemas, y le hizo una mueca a la pequeña haciéndola reír

-que paso querida – se levanto de la cama y miro a su esposa

-cuantas veces debo decirte que no le cuentes historias de terror a Sara – se cruzo los brazos esperando la respuesta de su esposo

-Sara me pidió que le contara una

-no es cierto mami – mintió – el quiso – señalo a su padre

-pequeña traidora ya veras – la amenazo el padre

Sara le regalo una sonrisa a su padre y el se la correspondió.

-descansa pequeña - le dio un beso a su pequeña hija

-te quiero papi – abrazo a su papa

-y yo mas – le dio un ultimo beso y camino hacia la puerta donde estaba su esposa

Se dirigió a su esposa, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y luego beso el vientre abultado de Kagome y salio de la habitación.

-¿Qué historia quieres escuchar? – le pregunto su madre mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su hija

-la historia de la novia secuestrada, es mi favorita

-la novia secuestrada – susurro Kagome, al saber que ella era la protagonista de esta historia - ¿Por qué te gusta esa historia?

-por que fue como mi papi y tu se conocieron

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa y comenzó el relato…

-había una vez, una joven hermosa de 18 años que estaba comprometida, pero ella no quería casarse…

-¿mami que sentiste cuando papi te repto?- la interrumpió su hija, a pasear de tener una edad tan corta hacia preguntas que un niño de su edad no haría

-me sentí feliz, feliz por que me rescataba de un destino que no quería

-cuando tenga 18 años quiero que me rapte un pirata

-falta ver si tu padre lo permite

-me escapo…pero continua mami

-de acuerdo… de pronto un pirata llamado Inuyasha Taisho interrumpe en la iglesia secuestrando a la delicada y hermosa doncella…

No llevaba ni a la mitad cuando su pequeña hija quedo completamente dormida en brazos de Morfeo, esbozo una sonrisa y la beso en la frente.

-descansa pequeña

Salio de la habitación y busco a Inuyasha en el despacho… y ahí estaba, viendo unos mapas.

-¿por lo visto a ti nunca se te quito esa maña de ver mapas mientras estas en casa verdad? – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el

Inuyasha se levanto de la silla y camino también hacia ella, cuando los dos se encontraron Inuyasha la brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

-sabes que siempre los dejo cuando tu me lo pides

-bueno, te ordeno que por esta noche dejes de ver mapas

-orden cumplida mi señora – esbozo una sonrisa mientras le hacia una reverencia - ¿te he dicho que te amo?

-me lo dijiste hace una hora

-bueno, te lo vuelvo a decir… te amo Kagome Higurashi- la atrajo aun más hacia el- me haz hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo, me haz dado tu amor - beso su frente – me diste una hija hermosa – beso una de sus mejillas – y estas a punto de darme otro hijo – y la miro a los ojos - ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre que tiene la felicidad en sus manos? … nada, por que lo tiene todo – y la beso, la tomo entre sus brazos y…- vamos a descansar cariño

-te amo Inuyasha…mi pirata

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola**

**Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, si alguien se esperaba algo mejor, bueno, siento no haberlo hecho tan perfecto, pero a mi si me gusto jeje.**

**Bueno en este fic quiero agradecerle a una persona muy especial para mi..... mi mamá, gracias "ma" sin ti no hubiera podido terminar de armar esta historia... besos.**

**Y a mis lectoras (es) gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, y nunca dije esto.... llegamos a 234 Reviews jejejeje**

**Me despido con un gran beso y abrazo de todos ustedes, pero nos vemos en los fics :**

**"Kagome, la princesa Guerrara" (por Gold77 y Jux008) **

**y**

**"Pasión"**

**Besos **

**Perla **


	31. Nota

**Esta es solo una pequeña nota para informarles a todas que he publicado el primer capitulo de lo que sería la secuela de MI DESTINO EN MANOS DE UN PIRATA... el fic se titulo "MI DESTINO SIEMPRE ESTUVO A TU LADO" (que original jaja).**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


End file.
